My Silver Dog
by blueiceland
Summary: Due to Kagome's power, the Lord of the Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instinct to protect her.How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her everywhere? SessKag ch15isUP!
1. The Meeting

**

* * *

**

MY SILVER DOG

**Title : My Silver Dog**

**Rating : R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter : 1/?? **

**Words : 2,641 words **

**Summary: Thanks to her healing miko power, Kagome find herself being followed by an overprotective HUGE silver dog, complete with amnesia on his part. What should she do?? SessKag**

**Pairing : SessKag (obviously, others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Okay...this's my first time in trying to write SessKag fics. Be nice please. And I want to warn you ... **MY GRAMMAR IS HORRIBLE. **I'm more an artist than a writer, really. –sighs-

This chapter is betaed by my temporary beta, dear **Tiffany, **who works hard to make this a decent chapter for u all. She gave me many MANY red marks all over this u know. I guess I need to train my english more... –sheepish smiles- Still, thank u, dear!! –hugs Tiffany- Anymore mistakes are mine alone then.

If u're interested to be my betas, please let me know in review. I'll contact u asap! Thanks! And last, enjoy the chapter!! –smiles-

- Izky

**My Silver Dog**

* * *

**Chapter 01 The Meeting : 2,641 words**

* * *

It had been 3 years since the start of their journey to collect the Shikon shards and the war to defeat Naraku, the evil doer of all. It wasn't an easy task. Naraku's minions, power-hungry youkai, and malevolent humans had tried to steal the shards for themselves. So far, they had re-collected nearly half of the jewel.

_And what a long three years it had been_. Kagome sighed.

Now here she was, nearly 19 years old and trapped in what seemed like a never ending journey, But at least she was with all of her friends. She had finished high school only months ago, and after much thinking and discussion with her family, decided to postpone her college life until she finished her duties back in feudal era. It was her responsibility to collect all of Shikon shards, and she would do it, no matter what happened.

Looking at the faces of all her companions, Kagome could feel her decision was for the best, and she didn't regret it. She couldn't imagine leaving all of them behind in her pursuit of college, knowing they fought for their lifes 500 years in the past.

These three years had been filled with many things… sadness, regrets, anger, hope, happiness, and in a way, all of them had grown up a little. Some more than others.

For one, the once tiny Shippou had gained a few inches in height. He could no longer perch on anyone's shoulder as he now reached nearly their thighs. Yet, it seemed that his love toward sweets matched the growth of his tiny body, and he devoured mass quantities candy when allowed.

Miroku was still more pervert than monk, but anyone could see how he no longer groped anyone other than the Taijiya beside walking him. Regardless of his antics, he was still the most reasonable and the intelligent one in their little group.

Sango was still the same strong-willed girl Kagome met years ago, but she could tell the slayer was more lenient...towards other people, particularly the monk beside her. Kirara was as faithful as ever, and followed faithfully beside her mistress.

And Inuyasha... Well, he was the still same brash, rude talking hanyou he always was, but anyone who knew him knew he was more tolerant than before. Instead grumbling and forcing them to walk faster and faster to balance his much stronger and faster walk, he walked slightly slower, waiting every few feet ahead of their group. The grumbling was still there, but the impatient look was dimmed a bit as his lips twitched every few seconds.

It was...sweet in his own way.

For herself, she was no longer the innocent, defenseless teenage girl she had been three years ago. The hard battles, often bloody and accompanied by the death of innocents, had changed her in more ways than she imagined. Having been taught by Kaede, she could now control some of her miko powers inside of her and summon it upon her will. No longer dependant on her friend's help, she grew into a more patient and mature young woman, something that the others pointed out to her – although Kagome wasn't so sure herself.

"Wait a minute. Stay back everyone!" The hanyou froze for a second, then sniffing the air before them.

Inuyasha's sudden shout broke Kagome from her musings, as the silver haired hanyou quickly jumped away into the forest lands before them. Kagome glanced at Miroku and Sango, both nodding to her as they readied for the upcoming battle – whatever it was.

"WHAT THE HELL...!?"

Inuyasha's scream of rage shocked all of them in to running faster towards the sounds of battle. When they arrived, the sight was something they had never expected.

There, a few hundred meters away, a purple haired woman was staring down Inuyasha, who had a fully transformed Tetsusaiga ready to do battle in his claws.

"Move out the way, half-breed!" The woman shouted as she glared at the hanyou who had suddenly appeared before her, stopping her from landing a final blow against her target.

"No way in hell!! What do you want with him anyway!?" Inuyasha shouted back, countering a sneak attack made by the witch with one slash from the Tetsusaiga.

"He's taking away the human for my ingredient!! I need that little girl and that's not your problem. Now step aside!!"

Knowing the battle was far from done, Kagome's eyes shifted at the object sprawled on the ground a few feet away behind Inuyasha.

Her heart nearly stopped at the sight.

There he was, a bleeding and unsconcius Sesshoumaru laying on top of an obviously frightened and crying Rin.

"Kagome-sama!! Wait a minute!"

"Kagome!! It's too dangerous!!"

"Kagome-okasan!"

The cries of her companions were ignored as Kagome felt her legs move, bringing her toward the fallen figures in the middle of the battle field.

_Sesshoumaru!! Rin!! _

Quickly, she knelt beside the broken form of Sesshoumaru, and with some difficulty, rolled his heavy frame on to her legs so little Rin could get out from under him.

"Kagome-neesan!! Sesshoumaru-sama was trying to protect Rin!! Is he alright?" Rin sobbed, scrambling away from Sesshoumaru's form and hugging Kagome's front side fiercely, her eyes never leaving the figure on the ground before them.

Kagome could feel something twist painfully inside her as she assesed the damage done toward the silver haired inuyoukai now cradled in her lap. Sesshoumaru's armour was broken in many places as wounds scattered over his form, filling his previously clean white kimono and hakama with dark red blood. His calm and emotionlessly handsome face was filled with pain as blood seeped out from his mouth, falling onto Kagome's thighs.

"No one can walk away from me without death!"

The cruel laugh of the woman stole Kagome's attention and she saw Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku circle and attack the obviously not human woman with their combined strength. Their attacks, however, were reppeled back by a dark barrier around the smirking woman.

_How dare she __do__ this!!_

And then it struck her. She knew that face.

"Tsu...baki!? How are you still alive??" Kagome shouted in disbelief.

All their companions blinked, finally recognizing the face of the woman before them. It had been a year or so since they had defeated the dark miko.

"Damn! Don't tell me Naraku ressurected you again, you bastard!!" Inuyasha growled.

The woman, Tsubaki, simply smirked and nodded behind the barrier. "Naraku gave me the shards and I've managed to eat quite a few mikos around here, increasing my power. I am more powerful and beautiful than I ever was...!!"

Miroku grimaced at her admission, "Ugh.. no offense, Tsubaki-san, but to us you seem worse. You're simply a corpse used by Naraku now."

Tsubaki was enraged, "Shut up, fools!"

"Inuyasha!! There are ten shards on Tsubaki's upper back!!" Kagome shouted, preparing her own arrows.

And the battle began.

* * *

It seemed like hours before finally Tsubaki was sent to hell once again. The combination of Kaze no Kizu and Kagome's holy arrow purified the dark miko, sending her back to the world of death. The shards found in Tsubaki's ashes were now finally safe, hidden in Kagome's glass bottle.

Now, more tired than ever, Inuyasha and others finally got back to their next problem.

"It seems that the wounds are eating him from the inside and his body refuses to heal itself." Miroku frowned at his discovery.

"What the!? He should have been awake and moving by now! What the hell is wrong with him?" Inuyasha cursed, kneeling before Sesshoumaru's prone form. It was obvious that despite their differences and all, he somewhat cared for his half brother's well being.

Rin, hiccuping and grasping at the unmoving claw of her caretaker, answered. "Sesshoumaru-sama protected Rin from the mad miko's attack with his own body. And then the mad miko chanted something strange and Sesshoumaru-sama was in pain. Rin couldn't do anything because Sesshoumaru-sama was above Rin."

Miroku nodded, "I see. As powerful as Sesshoumaru is, he's still a youkai. Most youkai are weak against miko's purifying power, especially a dark miko with ten Shikon shards to back her up like Tsubaki. It's a miracle he's alive until now."

Sango nodded at his explanation, "That's right, a normal youkai would be dead in instant at her purifying dark power. It's incredible how Sesshoumaru could hold out until now."

Shippou, trying to calm the hiccuping little girl beside him, looked up in worry toward Inuyasha. "Then what should we do? Although he's evil, he's still your half-brother, right Inuyasha?? We should save him, right?"

Inuyasha silently cursed again, not answering the little kitsune as he turned toward the girl who held his half-brother's form in her lap. "Kagome? Can you do something??"

Kagome hesitated, glancing at Sesshoumarus's face. The silent pain shown there was terrifying her for reason she didn't know. "I...don't know, Inuyasha. I've never used my miko powers the heal something this extreme before."

All of them were silent for a moment, until Miroku broke it. "I've sensed the dark **energies** from Tsubaki in his form. Can you sense it, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome focused her senses on the inuyoukai's form and noticed the black liquid-like fluid coursing inside Sesshoumaru's blood vessels, circulating inside his body. It had Tsubaki's aura inside of it. "I...see it, Miroku."

Miroku nodded, kneeling on the other side of Sesshoumaru's form. "I know there's a risk to this, but Sesshoumaru-sama's life is at the stake. Can you ... wipe that dark aura off with your power, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome blinked at the monk's words, shaking her head. "It's...too dangerous. I can risk purifying him in the process. I can't kill him, Miroku."

Miroku put his hand on Kagome's shoulder in show of support. "I know it's dangerous, but there's nothing we can do. You have a healing holy power inside you, Kagome-sama. Think and concentrate to 'heal', not to 'purify' him. I will help and guide you. Has Kaede taught you how to heal a youkai before?"

Kagome gulped, recalling her healing lessons from Kaede, and tried to call her power into her hand, lying it over Sesshoumaru's chest. A pinkish light came out of her hand, circling Sesshoumaru's chest slowly – feeling its surface before seeping into the skin.

"_There is a way for a miko to heal a youkai, Kagome," the old miko had said, nodding at the __determined __look on Kagome__'s face__. She had tried her best to learn all she could from Kaed__e knowing that the ability to heal__ a full youkai like Shippo__u or__ a hanyou like Inuyash__a would come in handy in the future. __"It is not an easy thing, though, do it carefully. To begin with, you have to concentrate on your powers, child, and call them to life and intensify them."_

"_Gather as much of it to you as you are possible to hold. This will immediately call forward the youkai's youki. Remember! Don't be afraid and let it overwhelm you! Take care not to purify him."_

Even though she had done this before to Shippou's and Inuyasha's small wounds, it was far different to heal a taiyoukai like Sesshoumaru.

_Please...I want to save him..._

As soon as her pink aura touched the dark aura of Tsubaki's, another dark reddish aura came out, immediatelly circling Sesshoumaru's form in a fiery blaze. The unsconcius youkai bucked on her lap, growling low in response as his youki rose.

_Hot._

That was only how she could describe the reddish aura mere millimeters away from her touch.

"The reddish aura you feel is Sesshoumaru's youki trying to protect Sesshoumaru from your purifying power. Don't fight it, Kagome-sama. Circle it with your own, soothe it, tell it that you meant no harm." Miroku's voice seeped inside Kagome's mind as she closed her eyes in concentration, folowing what he said.

Kagome gathered her power again, drawing them close. In response, Sesshomaru's youki intensified. Kagome was breathless and severely shaking by now, but she held her ground. Slowly but surely, she stretched her power wide, covering both of them in its pinkish glow.

_Please...I meant no harm...please let me help you..._

_Please... I don't want him to die...please... _

In a heart stopping moment, the reddish aura paused, then unfurled in an awesome display. Instead of dominating Kagome's energy, it circled them both in a red-pink barrier, completely engulfing both of their forms. Warmth and hotness covered every inch of her, but Kagome didn't stop. She ignored the gasps around her as she focused back at the black liquid-like flowing inside Sesshoumaru's vessels.

Warmth and hotness covered every inch of her, but Kagome didn't stop. She ignored the gasps around her as she focused back at the black liquid-like substance flowing inside Sesshoumaru's vessels.

_There...We must wipe it off. Together. Please. _

As if hearing her will, the combined coils of energy pushed at the black substance, forcing it to retreat from the taiyoukai's body.

Kagome felt like hours had passed, so far absorbed in what she was doing that she wasn't aware of anything but the warmth flowing around her and Sesshoumaru.

As the last drop of the dark miko's black energy vanished, Kagome took a shuddering breath and opened her eyes. The surprised countenances of her companions greeted her blurry-eyed gaze.

"He's okay."

And the world went black.

* * *

_It's warm..._

_...and cuddly..._

Kagome wearily opened her eyes, immediately wincing at how sore her body was. "Ugh..."

"Kagome-okasan!! You'ra awake??"

"Kagome-sama!!"

"Kagome!! Can you sit up?"

"Kagome!!"

Kagome blinked, her eyes landing on the fluffy blanket hovering above her. Now that she noticed it, it seemed like she couldn't. "Uh...can somebody take ...this...off me? I can't move at all."

Her eyes turned to her side to see a disgruntled Inuyasha, sitting a few feet away from her lying form. "Feh! He refuses to move away from you and I can't move him without throwing you in process."

"He has a tight grip of you with his...paws, Kagome." Sango added, a worried look on her face, standing behind Inuyasha.

"We want to move you, but he growl and it's scary! Are you alright, okasan!?" Shippou added.

_Huh? Paws? Growls? What the..._

Trying to sit up on her own, Kagome's nose encountered a black snout, and a pair of deep red eyes. She blinked at the sight. "Uhm...hello?"

The red eyes blinked at her. and the next thing she knew that huge snout and large set of jaws started nuzzling her neck. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the ticklish feeling of its soft fur and she completely missed the shocked looks from her travel companions. On reflex, she pushed her fingers into the fur around the animal jaws. Treating it like a dog from home.

_It's.__.__. soft_

Feeling _very _safe for an unknown reason, Kagome was finally aware that she was lying on the ground with a HUGE overgrown silver-white dog on her person. She should have been scared, but the dog continued to nuzzle its head against her, purring deep in its chest. The sound it emmited was making her drowsy and relaxed. She smiled at it and asked, "Uhm...can you move aside? I can't stand...please?"

The dog seemed to understand as he nuzzled her one last time and removed itself from her. Kagome stood, and encountered the disbelieving stares of her group and a giggling Rin.

"So...anyone care to let me know where we found this cute dog?" Kagome asked as she patted one of the huge paws behind her. In response, the dog simply whuffed at the back of her head. Kagome giggled once again. The dog was HUGE, much bigger than usual dogs as it easily towered over her on all fours.

Inuyasha seemed broken from shock. "WHAT THE HELL!? KAGOME!! It's SESSHOUMARU for the hell's sake!!" he bellowed, pointing at the huge dog behind her.

Kagome blinked, "Huh?"

Tbc...

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

So...what do u think so far? I'll explain more in next chapter! If u have any questions, I'll be happy to answer! And don't forget, review please!! –bows-

- Izky


	2. The Explanation

MY SILVER DOG

**MY SILVER DOG**

**Title : My Silver Dog**

**Rating : R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter : 2/?? **

**Words : 2,835 words **

**Summary: Thanks to her healing miko power, Kagome find herself being followed by an overprotective HUGE silver dog, complete with amnesia on his part. What should she do?? SessKag**

**Pairing : SessKag (obviously, others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Oh my...I've never expected that I will receive so many reviews for the first chapter! Wow... 20+ reviews in the first 12-hour... Thank you everyone!! And no one (who reviewed at least) minds my poor grammars too much! You guys are giving me too much credits you know ! –shakes head-

I already reposted chapter 1 – edited and betaed by my dear temporary beta, **Tiffany **(Thank u, dear!! –glomps-). So feel free to read from the first chapter again if u want. –smiles-

This chapter is edited and betaed by two people **Vicki P. **AND **Amarathine. **Thank u so much for being patient with my very VERY poor english skill! Thank u dears! –hugs- Anymore mistakes is mine alone, don't blame them.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!**

* * *

Reading all ur reviews for the first chapter, I realize that majority of u didn't mind too much about my poor grammar skills – wow, u all practically wanted me to update asap instead! Understanding this, I make a few decisions regarding this fic :

1. If you don't mind my grammars _too much_, then I have a good news for u! **I will try to update once a week at the fastest and maybe 2 week at the latest! I'll try to update every Friday/Saturday/Sunday. **Please pay attention that the chapters WILL be RAW, unedited, and filled by my poor grammar skills. I'll try my best on my english skill though.

2. Still, I accept anyone's help who want to make this fic better by becoming my temporary OR permanent betas (the offer are still open until I found permanent beta for this fic!). My conditions are simple :

- Because I want to try to update ASAP without waiting for my beta's response, **u will only need to beta-read the already posted chapters. **If u're done, send it to me and I'll repost it together with the next new chapter.

- I'm open for any suggestions/ changes u want to make BUT let me know which part added/edited by putting some 'marks' or something.

- I'm generally a patient person, but I want the betaed chapters ready **MAX. 2 weeks** since u begin working on it.

I'm doing this because I don't want to be _too _dependant on my beta-readers. I've done once (and still is) for one of my Naruto fics and I don't like how I must wait for my beta's response in uncertain term – making my poor readers wait too long. And in way, I don't like how I have to make her wait for me too – poor her. We all want qualified and good chapters, but waiting too long without any notices will lower our enthusiasm on the said fics. –sighs- Hope u understand.

Okay, that's all from me then. Hope u're happy with my decisions! –smiles-

Thank u for those who review : **ketkitti, noongunfight, iRiD3SSA, ToonyTwilight, Rinter, Alternative Angel, savannah, KagomesInnerBeast, PinkSlytherin, Kira, thasinger123, C.A.Q, twilight dawn, YinYang-Animal, Sugar0o, sesshygirl15, Sesshomaru'sLover911, GYY, EternalLove495, Jackie, half-dark half-light wolf, Alice, Tifster, MayumiCrescentMoon, flynalien, DarkFallMoonBeloved, alc, CaptianCuppyCake, Arianna, SesshoumaruisEvilFluffy**

* * *

**ASK & I WILL ANSWER**

* * *

**- Could you try and update sooner than a week? Please?**

Uhm...sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that. Medic classes are eating too much my time. I'll stick to update once a week at the fastest though – with my poor grammar if u all don't mind. Hope u're happy enough, dear! –smiles-

**- So rin will also be traveling with them right? what will happen with jaken?**

Yup. Rin will. And for Jaken, he'll appear in later chapters – but not now.

- **please update soon??**

LoL. Of course, dears! Read my author note above then!

**- It is very different from other stories.**

Yeah. I agree with that. I think I've never read anything like this as well. LoL There's not enough Sesshoumaru-as-a-dog fics here! –winks-

**- Sesshoumaru's dog-size is confusing. Is he a giant beast (bigger than a two-story house) like in the anime, or are you making him out to be the size of a large pony/horse?**

Good question. He's not in his full size...yet. Sesshoumaru's dog _real _size is like in the anime. You will know more in the next chapters, but for now he's only more than a meter tall – smaller than Kirara in her real size. –smiles-

Last, enjoy the chapter!! –smiles-

- Izky

* * *

**Chapter 02 The Explanation : 2,835 words**

* * *

"_So anyone care to let me know where we found this cute dog?" Kagome asked as she patted the huge paws behind her. In response, the dog simply nuzzled the back of her head as Kagome giggled once again. The dog was HUGE, much bigger than usual dogs as it towered over her being more than a meter in height at the shoulder._

"_WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!! It's SESSHOUMARU for hell's sake!!" Inuyasha, broken from his shock, pointed at the huge dog behind her. _

_Kagome blinked, "Huh?" _

--

"You mean, after I fainted, Sesshoumaru's body began glowing reddish-pink and the next thing you guys knew that there was this huge silver dog lying where Sesshoumaru should have been. Am I correct so far?" Kagome massaged her temple, trying to process what her friends had been trying to explain to her for about ten minutes.

"Yeah… and then suddenly he opened those red eyes and growled at us! It's scary, Kagome-okaa-san!!" Shippou continued, sitting before the obviously still tired Kagome. He stole a glance at the huge dog lying contentedly behind Kagome's sitting form. The dog had been purring (wasn't that what cats did instead of dogs?) softly at the hand brushing his back as its owner talked to all of them.

"Okay. After that, he rose and sniffed the thing closest to him...which happened to be me." Kagome continued patting the soft fur behind her and giggling at the low purr the dog gave. It was so ... fluffy!

"Feh! Yeah! THEN he acts as if you're his mistress or something! Look at him now! He won't let all of us get any closer to you Kagome! He's dangerous!!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration, pointing at the dog. The dog, seeming to understand what they were talking about, simply growled at the hanyou a few feet away from him and his 'mistress', baring his fangs in return.

Kagome simply blinked at the hanyou's accusation, turning to look at the huge dog behind her sitting form. The silver dog looked back at her and nuzzled her neck affectionately – the trace of wildness he showed against Inuyasha vanishing in seconds. Kagome laughed at the ticklish feeling of his muzzle against her neck, winding her arm around his neck and patting the silver fur gently in return. "Awe... but look at him! He's NOT dangerous at all, Inuyasha! He acts like a common dog!"

'Rumbles'

Inuyasha sputtered at the sight, "But...him...you...not...uh...ARGH!!"

Miroku, feeling sorry for the stressed hanyou, patted him on the shoulder. He turned to ask the miko before them "Alright...alright... Then what should we do now? It's obvious that –coughs- Sesshoumaru-sama likes your presence here, Kagome-sama. Do you feel...bothered with this?"

Kagome simply shook her head, smiling at the low content growl the dog echoed behind her. "Nope, actually I like it! He's nice and warm and cuddly and fluffy and –"

Miroku sweat dropped. "Okay. I understand, Kagome-sama."

"Oops...sorry, He's just so..._cute_!"

'Purrs'

Sango sighed at the pairing before them, obviously living in their own little world. In a way, she understood Kagome's behavior. After all... the silver dog looked very... _lovable_. "Okay, that's enough for now, Kagome. We have a problem here. Please tell me that you still remember that...that _dog_...is the evil, arrogant, and silent demon lord, Sesshoumaru, right?"

Kagome blinked as she turned back to look at the taijiya, "Oh yeah, right."

Inuyasha grumbled at her blank response. "Feh! He's my evil half-brother! Be careful around him, Kagome!"

'Growls'

"What?"

'Barks'

"Sesshoumaru-sama isn't evil! He cares for Rin!" Suddenly the previously silent little girl interrupted, defending her caretaker. She had been sitting a few feet away from her 'lord' and listening to their talk for a while.

"Inuyasha...SIT!!"

'BREAK' "ARGH!! You BITCH!!"

"Hmmph…"

'Purrs'

Sango smiled sheepishly, patting the little girl's head. "Ah, right...I'm sorry. I meant the arrogant and silent demon lord, okay?"

"Hai."

Shippou, who was sitting next to Rin, asked again "Then if Sesshoumaru-sama cares for Rin, does he remember about her in this form, too? So far he doesn't let anyone approach him besides Kagome-okaasan, right? Maybe Rin is different as well?"

Anyone seemed silent at his sudden statement. All of them , except the content silver dog himself, looked back and forth between the said dog and the little girl who simply blinked and blinked.

"You've got a point there, Shippou..."

"Right..."

"So...should we ask 'coughs' the demon lord here?"

Kagome nodded, finally deciding to ask them herself. It was obvious that the demon lord here, even though in a dog form, could understand their language very well – proved with his behavior in listening and responding to their talk for a while. "Um...Sesshoumaru?"

The dog turned his red gaze at her, blinking and waiting for her.

'Barks'

"Do you...remember Rin, the little girl over there?" Kagome slowly pointed at Rin, who simply stared right at the silver dog.

The dog followed Kagome's hand and met the gaze of his ward. He sniffed in the air and licked his own nose. He looked back again at the obviously waiting Kagome and nodded.

"Then...you remember her?"

'Barks'

Kagome sighed in relief and signaled Rin to come closer. The little girl walked slowly yet surely until she wasn't more than a foot away from the dog's head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Everyone held their breath.

The silver dog, which was currently lying on the ground and snuggled behind Kagome's form, slowly stood up on his full height behind her. He turned to glance at Kagome, who was smiling and nodding, then slowly he licked Rin's chin.

'Purrs'

"Sesshoumaru-sama!! Rin thought you were dead!!" Immediately, Rin launched herself at the huge dog, standing on her tiptoes and winding her small arms around the startled dog's neck. Even standing at her full height, apparently the huge dog was far taller than her.

'Whines'

Everyone sighed in relief at the two. The little girl giggled as the huge dog nuzzled and nipped her neck, obviously she was unafraid what that huge jaw and sharp fangs could do to her.

"Well, apparently he still remembers his own ward?" Sango asked, petting the little Kirara in her arms.

"Then is it safe to say that he still remembers who he is in this form?" Kagome asked back. She couldn't help smiling at the sweet sight in front of her. Now, the huge dog simply sprawled on the ground again behind her like before, with the addition of a giggling little girl who played with his silver tail wagging greatly from side to side.

"Right. Then we should ask for his thought on this matter. Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama has a guess about what happened to his own body. By the way, where is Jaken, Rin? Maybe we can ask for his help as well." Miroku asked the little girl.

Rin looked up from cuddling the giant fur of tail before her to the monk and giggled, "Sesshoumaru-sama made Jaken-sama do some duties before the bad miko nearly kidnapped Rin. Jaken-sama should return in a few days with Ah-Un, houshi-sama." Rin explained.

"Too bad then."

"I don't think he remembers at all...," Shippou hesitated as he eyed the huge dog before him.

"Huh? What do you mean, Shippou?"

"It seems that Sesshoumaru-sama simply recognizes the scents covered Rin and Kagome-okaasan as one of his scents. Thus, he concluded that both of them are his pack, and therefore he must protect them. I don't think he remembers them in the first place." Shippou explained.

"Is that right, Inuyasha?" Sango turned to ask her hanyou friend.

The silver haired hanyou simply grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as he nodded. "Feh! The brat is right. When I simply _reminded_ you what an evil half-brother he is, he growled in dislike at me. But, he didn't show any recognition of me at all."

"Do you mean you understand what he says in this form?" Kagome asked in wonder.

Inuyasha grumbled but nodded, "Yes."

"What did he say back then?"

"Feh! As if I want to tell you!"

"Inuyasha!"

"No way!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama said 'I'll protect her, you moron!' Usually Sesshoumaru-sama would call him 'half-breed' or 'baka little brother' or something close to it, but he didn't. That's why Inuyasha thinks Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't remember him at all." Shippou explained, rolling his eyes at the childish antic the hanyou held.

"Shippou, you traitor!!"

"What? I only stated the facts!"

Kagome blinked and turned to pat the dog's snout behind her. "Really?" The dog simply purred and licked her hand in return. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. It's nice of you." Kagome smiled.

'Purrs'

Inuyasha growled at the closeness the two shared before him, "I know why he smells his scent on his own brat here, but how the hell is it that his scent covers all of you, Kagome? It's a miracle he doesn't tear you to pieces in the first place!!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked at his accusation.

"Is he right, Shippou?" Miroku asked the small kitsune. Besides Inuyasha (and Kirara – but she didn't count because she couldn't talk and all), the only one with a sharp nose in their little group was the little Shippou, who was a full kitsune. Still, even though a full youkai, Shippou was very young and a kitsune's nose wasa far cry from the far sharper nose of an inu youkai – or half one like Inuyasha. Yet, it was nice to get a second opinion other than the rude hanyou beside him.

Shippou sniffed the air as his eyes stared at the huge dog and Kagome. "Yup. Rin has Sesshoumaru-sama's scent all over her – that's what makes him recognize her in the first place. But Kagome-okaasan her scent mingles with Sesshoumaru's very closely. I can't even tell the difference between yours and his, Kagome-okaasan. You two smell like each other now."

All of them, except Inuyasha who growled in return, blinked.

"Whaaat??"

* * *

In the end, the group, along with Rin and Sesshoumaru's dog form, decided to go back to Kaede's village to ask and –hopefully- get answers and explanation from the wise Kaede, their sole guiding grandmother of all.

It wasn't a far walk and less than an hour later, they were already sitting inside the comfortable hut of Kaede's, telling their unexpected problems to the old miko.

Kaede carefully listened as she looked at the obviously tired Kagome who rested against the fluffy silver fur of the huge dog behind her, the content silver huge dog, and a sleeping Rin at the end of his tail. The three of them were sitting –or resting- at the corner of the hut. A hesitant Shippou was sitting close by, wanting to keep close to his mother figure but still uncertain what the huge dog would do if he did.

"I see…. From all your stories here, it seems that this happened as the...side effect from Kagome's healing power, children."

"Side effect? What do you mean by that, Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked.

Kaede nodded at the serious looks of the group before her and began explaining. "When Kagome heals a youkai like Sesshoumaru-sama, the normal occurrence is that her miko powers would try to dominate –even consume Sesshoumaru's dark youki a bit before the youki would feel that it is no match and thus retreat back to its vessel and let your miko power do what you wish with him. Did that happen when you healed him, Kagome-child?"

Kagome, starting to feel the tiredness seeping inside her body once more (really, the healing and fight took most of her energy – she realized now), could only shake her head. "Um...no. His youki was very strong and –in fact- nearly dominate my own."

"Then what did you do to counter that problem, child?"

"Um...I'm not sure. I simply prayed inside to let me help him. I told it that I meant no harm and I don't want him to...die, Kaede-bachan. And it seemed that the youki understood, circling and combining itself with my own power until forming red-pink coils which surrounded both of us. Those coils then consumed the black Tsubaki's aura in his blood until it was all gone. And the next thing I know, I fainted."

The old miko nodded, "Then it explained why Shippou and Inuyasha can smell your scents over each other, child."

"How??"

"Tell us, old-baba!"

"Instead of retreating back into its vessel like normal youkai would, Sesshoumaru-sama's youki felt no danger from your miko power – thus trying to combine itself with your own aura. The youki seeped inside your being as yours did to him, marking each other with its own scent. That's why your scents are on each other, child. That's what I can think."

"Hmm...It sounds logical. Though can it be...reversed or something? Making it back to normal, Kaede-bachan?" Sango asked.

Kaede sighed and shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid it can't be done, child. Once the aura mingled with each other, it'll be difficult to part with each other. His youki already flows inside her vessels and vice versa."

"Damn it!! Don't tell me it's the same as mating mark, old-baba!!" Inuyasha growled at the explanation, shifting his glare from the content huge dog at the corner to the old miko instead.

"Huh? Mating mark?"

Kaede blinked and shook her head again, "No, It's not the same, Inuyasha. The only side effect I can think of is that their scents will mingle with each other like now. That's all."

Inuyasha grunted back as a relief filled him. It was one thing seeing one of his best friends happily hugged a dog which supposed to be his damn arrogant evil pompous bastard half brother. But seeing them as MATES?? Hell would freeze over before seeing Sesshoumaru took a human as a mate, damn it!

Miroku nodded at the old miko's words and asked the main problem which had been plaguing all of them in the first place. "Then do you know why Sesshoumaru-sama is in this form in the first place, Kaede-sama? Is it a side-effect as well? And can he return back to normal?"

Kaede sighed wearily. "I'm sorry. I don't know why it happened, Miroku-child. For one, I've been a miko for years, but even I don't know how a full inu youkai's body works at all. I can only suggest that we wait for any changes in his person to decide our next action."

All of them nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Shippou piped up, as if he just thought of something. "Hey! Now that I see it, I thought Sesshoumaru only had one arm! How come he has four paws now!?"

Everyone glanced at the contently sprawled silver dog. True, he had four legs now.

"Did you re-grow it with your power back then, Kagome-sama?" Miroku found himself asking.

Kagome shook her head, "No way I can! The healing took most of my power and I had no strength left."

Everybody was confused, until Rin finally decided to tell them. "Sesshoumaru-sama already has his left arm re-grown in the first place, minna. Didn't you notice it when you healed him, Kagome-neesan?"

"Um...no. I was too preoccupied back then."

Rin nodded and smiled, "Sesshoumaru-sama's left arm has been healed for a few weeks now. It took nearly two years before it finished healing and re-grew on its own though."

Everybody nodded then. Yet another question answered.

"Alright, it's nearly night time already All of us are tired – maybe it will be best that we continue this in the morning. I'll prepare some mats for you all to sleep on, children." The old miko rose from her seat, preparing for the night.

And thus, everyone readied themselves for the night and slept, hoping to solve the problem in the next day. Hopefully Sesshoumaru would go back to normal (well, as normal as his cold emotionless self anyway) and go back to whatever he used to do without the group and the group itself would continue their never ending journey to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel.

Oh, how wrong they were.

.

.

.

In the middle of the night, when the moon was at her highest in the darkness, a soft blue-silver glow was coming from the corner of the hut resided by Inuyasha and his companions, shining softly – enhancing the light from the fireplace in the middle of the hut.

Neither occupants of the hut were aware except the young woman sleeping curled into the said glow. The soft glow was too bright in her close distance and thus disturbed her previously restful sleep.

Opening her heavy eyes, Kagome yawned at the silver fur covering herself (When did she slept with that anyway? Was it Sesshoumaru's tail?) And turned her eyes to the source of the light.

Only to find a small pair of golden eyes staring right into her dark sapphire ones.

"Sesshou...maru?" She asked in sleep-deprived tone.

The pair of golden eyes blinked, and a soft boyish voice echoed calmly in the silent hut.

"Okaa...san?"

And Kagome promptly screamed.

.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N :

Oh yes, I'm evil! Cliffhangers are evil too... xD What happened with Sesshoumaru?? Will he get back to normal!? We will see... Review please!! –bows-

- Izky


	3. The Little Boy

**MY SILVER DOG**

**Title : My Silver Dog**

**Rating : R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter : 3/?? **

**Words : 3,534 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instict to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? SessKag**

**Pairing : SessKag (obviously, others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Thanks to **Cynthia **for betaing this chapter!! 'glomps her'

* * *

**Chapter 03 The Little Boy : 3,534 words**

* * *

"_Sesshou...maru?"_ _She asked in sleep-deprived tone._

_The pair of golden eyes blinked, and a soft boyish voice echoed calmly in the silent hut. _

"_Oka...san?"_

_And Kagome promptly screamed. _

--

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"THE HELL!?"

"Kagome-sama!?"

"Kagome!! What's wrong!?"

"Kagome-okasaaan!?"

Everyone in the hut instantly woke up, preparing for whatever battle they had to face – too used to all unexpected battles in those three long years facing a cunning yet cruel enemy like Naraku – or any other mindless youkais that didn't know how to count their own fingers.

They didn't expect to see the sight upon their own eyes at all.

There, at the corner of the hut, was what seemed like a small version of Sesshoumaru , fluffy tail, pointed ears, markings, crecent moon and all in his humanoid form, hugged a still screaming and half-sitting Kagome around the waist.

Neither of the two noticed the fallen jaws of anyone before them.

"Okaasan. You're too loud." A young Sesshoumaru mumbled against Kagome's soft sweater, tightening his small arms around Kagome, who by now finally stopped screaming and simply blinked and blinked down at the young man – no- boy hugging her waist, half sparwled on the ground.

If the others' eyes could widen even more, their eyeballs would roll outside of its sockets.

"KAGOME? OKASAAN!?"

Kagome yelped, finally turning to see the VERY shocked companions a few feet away from where they sat – in reflex pulled the small boy into her protectively.

"What!?"

"Kagome! Who the hell is...is that SESSHOUMARU!? What the Fu--!?" Inuyasha shouted, widening his eyes even more when the small boy hugged the young woman tighter as he raised his eyebrows quizically at them, clearly annoyed at the ruckus happened before him.

"Kagome-sama!? Don't tell me he's your chi-"

"Baka houshi-sama! It's Sesshoumaru himself!"

"But he called her Okasaan!"

"Does that mean he's my brother, Kagome-okaasan?"

"Kyaa!! You're so _cute, _Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Guys! Please calm down! I just...shocked for a minute here. It's in the middle of the night and we don't want to disturb the villagers, alright??" Kagome groaned, massaging her temple AGAIN at the antics of her equally shocked companions.

Eventually the group calmed down.

"Uh...it seemed that we should...discuss this sooner than tommorow, huh?" Miroku finally asked.

"Right..."

* * *

Thus, after a few minutes blinking and trying to see if the sight before them was indeed Sesshoumaru in his _much _smaller and shorter version, the group finally calmed down and sat in their usual circle – trying to work through yet another unexpected problem in the middle of the night.

"So...uhm... what's your name again?"

The silver haired boy, now a few inches taller than Shippou, raised his eyebrow at the monk's question, but nontheless he answered in a calm tone. "I'm Sesshoumaru Taishou, the first and only son of the Western Land Lord, Sugumi Taishou."

"Feh! He even sounds as emotionless as before!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

'BRAKK!!' "Augh!! What the hell is that for!?""

"Wow...I guess this's the first time we've heard Sesshoumaru's full name. Isn't it your family name as well, Inuyasha?"

"Feh! How should I know!?"

"Okaasan? How do you do that?"

Kagome seemed torn between 'SIT' Inuyasha again and answered the little boy who insisted to sit on her lap, but finally she chose to smile instead and pat the little boy hesistantly. "Uhm... don't worry about that...Sesshoumaru...kun."

"If you say so, okaasan." To anyone's surprise, the previously calm and emotionless face smiled at her, it was small but still a smile nonetheless.

Kagome found herself drawn toward that innocent yet beautiful smile, feeling her cheeks heaten up at the sight.

_I've never seen him smile unless someone was dying before..._

_He should smile more often..._

"Oi! For your info, brat, Kagome is NOT your okaasan, okay?!" Inuyasha growled, crossing his legs as he sat a few feet away from the silver haired boy and his 'okaasan' – breaking the private moment between the two. The small calm yet innocent face before him reminded him far too much of his own years ago and it was...unnerving to say at least.

_Not to mention that redness on her cheek...Feh!! _

The little boy raised his eyebrow at the brash hanyou's words, "She IS my okaasan, right okaasan...?" , he turned to look at the woman who held him for an answer.

Kagome, looking down at those innocent golden eyes, didn't know how to answer at all – mind still numb from the heart-stopping smile the young inuyoukai presented for _her_.

"Uhm...Sesshoumaru-kun?" Sango , _bless her, _finally pulled the boy's attention from the obviously flustered Kagome.

"Yes?"

"Why do you think...uhm...Kagome here as your...okaasan?" Sango asked carefully, not knowing what Sesshoumaru –no matter how small he was- would response to a group of common humans he obviously didn't recognize at all.

Little Sesshoumaru blinked at the strange question. Shouldn't he know his own mother? Why did this human ask him in the first place? "Because...she smells like me?"

Right, he smelled his own scent in the young woman since his waking up the day before. Their scents were mixed tightly with each other that even he couldn't differentiate it himself. To Sesshoumaru's young mind, only two reasons could make it happen. Either she was his mate or his okaasan. And noticing their age difference, it was _very _possible that she was the latest.

Everyone blinked at the simple answer.

Miroku coughed, smiling and trying to act as calm as he can – inside...well it was different matter at all. "Well...forgive us, Sesshoumaru-sama. But if I may ask, how old are you?" Truth be told, he was _very _curious at the answer.

"Hmm... Fifty year old, why?"

Everyone blinked again.

"That's right. Youkais age far longer than humans. It would take _decades_ before they grow into adults. Wait a minute... How old is the _real _Sesshoumaru anyway? Don't you know, Inuyasha?" Sango turned for an answer to her hanyou friend.

Inuyasha simply shrugged, "Dunno... Maybe three or four hundred years old. He sure acts like an old man he is."

"Inuyasha! Don't say that!" Kagome snapped, unsconciusly tightening her arms around the small boy on her lap.

"What!? He sure acts like one anyway!"

Little Sesshoumaru could feel something –agitation?- at the rude hanyou before him, but he kept it inside. "You should talk with manners, hanyou-san." He said in a calmness that made him look far older than he was, wondering why a person could act _so _rudely like the silver haired hanyou before him.

"Nani!! What did you say, you brat!?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, agitated at the way the obviously FAR younger boy talked to him – as if he was the older of the two.

"I am not a brat and you act like one yourself, hanyou-san."

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

'BRAAAK!!' "OOWwww!! What the hell!? Kagome!?"

"It seemed that their dislikeness to each other is still the same alright. Although Sesshoumaru-sama is more ... lenient than before."

"Yup! You're right, Miroku!"

"I second that, Shippou."

"Okaasan?"

Kagome groaned again, massaging her temple _again _for she was sure the headache grew bigger than before. And it wasn't even morning yet!

"Listen, Sesshoumaru...kun. What do you remember from ...before? Anything at all?" She finally asked, looking down at the confused golden eyes.

"Hmm...? You mean before we went to sleep a few hours ago?" Little Sesshoumaru asked. He felt very content sleeping with his okaasan before. Too bad okaasan woke up and screamed in the middle of the night. He was still sleepy.

"Yeah, that- Wait a minute! Do you mean that you remember what happened in your...other form, Sesshoumaru-kun?" Kagome blinked, processing the last words the young inuyoukai said.

"Yes, okaasan. You let me hug you from behind when I'm in my youkai form. I played with the little girl – Rin isn't it? Then we went to this hut, talk with the old miko and slept." Little Sesshoumaru explained patiently.

"Well...so we take it that you and your...dog form a few hours ago is the same being, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango asked.

Little Sesshoumaru nodded, "You're right, taijiya-san."

"Then do you remember anything before yesterday, Sesshoumaru-sama? Like...before you woke up in the field yesterday in your youkai form? Maybe the day before that?" Miroku tried again.

Little Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows, thinking. What did he remember before...?

_The warm breath of his okaasan lulled him to sleep... He purred as the warm scent surrounded him- protecting from anything dared to harm him... _

Before...

_The laughing sounds of the little girl... Rin... he smelled his own scent on her, mixed with her own flower and grass scent... She was his pack then. _

_The rude hanyou pointed at him, talking that he would endanger Kagome, his okaasan. As if! He wanted to protect his okaasan so much! _

No...no...before that...

_He sniffed at the unsconcius woman close to him and smelled his own thunder and waterfall scent mixed with the fragrance of sakura blossoms and morning. She must be his okaasan!!_

Uhm...before again...

_He heard the sound of a woman...okaasan?...pleading to him... pulling him out from the endless pain around him... _

_He felt something pink surrounding him...he growled in warning, sensing his youki rose in response – fighting with the holy power for a moment. _

_And the next thing he knew...warmth filled his being..._

Before...

_He felt headache pounding inside himself, pain surging into his blood vessels and he howled in the blinding whiteness surrounding him. The darkness ate his very being and he was helpless to do anything about it. _

_Then everything went black._

Before...

_..._

Before...

_..._

_Nothing._

"Sesshoumaru-kun?"

Little Sesshoumaru blinked, feeling warm hands on each side of his face. He blinked again and found himself to gaze into a pair of mezmerizing dark sapphire orbs.

_Okaasan..._

"Are you alright, Sesshoumaru-kun? You looked...blank for a minute and wouldn't answer our calls at all!" Kagome asked worriedly. The little boy grew silent at Miroku's question for a while and it worried her.

Little Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, giving a little reasurring smile to his okaasan. "I'm alright, okaasan. I'm just trying to remember anything."

"Then, what do you remember?"

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anything before I woke up yesterday, okaasan."

Kagome glanced up worriedly at her companions who nodded in agreement, confirming what she thought.

"Then... he really forgets everything."

* * *

So the group once again discussed what did and would happen to little Sesshoumaru. Traces of sleepiness were forgotten, replaced by confusion and agitations gained from the serious discussion.

It was evident now that the little boy had lost all of his memories before Kagome healed him. He simply remembered Kagome as his 'okaasan' because their scents mingled with each other – a fact that dissapointed the little boy- until Kagome picked him into her lap once again and reassured him with her beautiful smile that she didn't mind being called as his 'okaasan' (After all, little Shippou already thought of her as one, one addition wouldn't be any problems, right?). Her acceptance was rewarded by a small smile on the little inuyoukai's face – a fact that made Inuyasha's jaw fell on the spot. Again.

"So... can you explain why you changed in the middle of the night, Sesshoumaru-kun? I would say there're more ... better time than in the middle of the night." Miroku asked, already used to talk to the little boy with friendlier approach. After asking and being asked in return by the boy for more than a few times, it was clear to the group that little Sesshoumaru was far friendlier and 'kinder' than his usual emotionless grown up version – a fact that relieved most of them, except a certain silver haired hanyou. He wouldn't treat his half-brother any better than before. Period.

Little Sesshoumaru nodded, letting a happy Shippou and Rin playing with his fluffy tail. The two children, having been waken quite rudely by the sudden shouts in the middle of the night, immediately squealed and attached to him when they knew Sesshoumaru didn't mind with their ... approach_ -too much_- in his humanoid form, a condition that relieved and gladen Kagome very much. "Young inuyoukai like me still can't control our changing ability, houshi-san. I usually change into my inuyoukai form in the day time because it's safer to me and my inner youkai like that. When the moon is in the highest, then I can turn into this humanoid form. At least until the sun is risen to begin a new day." Eventhough it was clear that he didn't remember any of his pasts at all, some basic youkai knowledge apparently was still there inside of his mind.

Everyone nodded, finally understood with the situation on their hand after discussing it for more than an hour.

"It seems that after Kagome-child healed Sesshoumaru-sama with her miko power, he didn't simply change into his youkai form. It was apparent that he also reversed back into his much younger self – which explain why his inuyoukai form is much smaller than his _real _mountain-size form. And not to forget, he doesn't have any memories before the incident at all." Kaede, having waken up and joined the discussion since minutes ago, concluded.

"Then what do you suggest we do now, Kaede-bachan?" Sango asked.

"Yeah! We can't baby-sit this brat unless we want to waste another day AGAIN! We have to find some Shikon shards damn it!" Inuyasha shouted in frustation.

"Inuyasha!! Language! There're children here you know!"

"Feh!"

Kaede sighed at Inuyasha's usual brashness, but she agreed with Inuyasha's logic – for once. "Inuyasha's right though. You can't simply stay here to solve this problem when you need to go finding shards again. I suggest that you let this young Sesshoumaru-sama and his ward come with you. This way you can see any other changes which might happen yet again to Sesshoumaru-sama and hunt shards at the same time."

"What!? The hell he can come! Why doesn't he stay at this village? Better yet – call Jaken and bring him to whatever place he used to live on, old-baba!!" Inuyasha shook his head furiously, refusing the idea without thinking. His demonic instinct was always on edge in the mere presence of Sesshoumaru after years having countless fights against him – it must be the WORST idea to have his arrogant half-brother in his group – small version or not.

Kaede sighed – and she _had_ thought Inuyasha's logic grew on him, apparently she was wrong. "As much as I want to, we can't let Sesshoumaru-sama stay longer than necessary here, Inuyasha. You should know how the villagers are. They're afraid of anything resembles youkai. It has taken forever for them to get used to you, Shippou, and Kirara. And we didn't know where Jaken is. Moreover..." Kaede glanced at the young inuyoukai who snuggled deeper into Kagome's lap, "I honestly am uncertain that Sesshoumaru-sama would approve being left alone without Kagome-child here."

"But-"

"And I won't let it happen, Inuyasha," Kagome cut him off – looking up from the warm and cuddly inuyoukai in her lap, "It's my responsibility to take care of him now – at least until he gets back to normal. It's my healing power that starts this very problem and I don't regret it as long as I can save Sesshoumaru's life. I think it's for the best that we take Sesshoumaru-kun here and Rin in our journey, unless you don't want me to join as our group's shard detector?" She raised her eyebrows, challenging Inuyasha to say more.

"But-you-him-and-ugh...fine!! Do what you like then! But we'll start right away in the morning, got it!" Inuyasha immediately stood up and left the hut, needing to let the steam off his head.

The others simply sighed at the less than mature way their 'leader' acted.

Kagome smiled at his leaving. She knew him long enough that he simply didn't want to accept his half-brother so...easily. She didn't miss the relief shone in his eyes yesterday when he eyed the silver huge dog barked and purred in their presences or how his shoulder relaxed even more when they reached Kaede's hut. He cared about his half-brother more than the hanyou himself thought, Kagome mused.

_What's wrong with admitting that he cares about his older brother...even for a moment? It was so...Inuyasha to be very stubbornly oblivious like that._

A warm feeling filled her heart for a second, until an image of a certain undead miko appear in her mind – stopped the feeling at all.

_But then..._

_I shouldn't think of it too much... _

"Okaasan...?"

Kagome blinked and looked down, finding a curious little Sesshoumaru stared up at her, something close to worry filled his golden eyes.

"Are you okay...?"

"Ah...I'm okay." Kagome forced a smile, patting the silver long hair softly. It was as soft as she imagined before.

Miroku, who seemed to sense that the discussion was finally over, nodded and rose from his sitting form. "Then it's time for us to get back our rest now. We should save our strength for tommorow's journey and what's the better way than going back to sleep now?"

Everyone seemed to agree and got back to their own resting place.

It was the same arrangement as before, except now Kagome found her sleeping place in the circle of three certain children. She didn't mind much with Shippou and Rin snuggling onto her back, but having a little younger Sesshoumaru insisted to hug her front was something that she still wasn't used to. And Sesshoumaru reasoned that it was the _same _position they held a few hours ago didn't reassure her at all.

True he was smaller and younger, but he was still _Sesshoumaru, _the previously cold emotionless full youkai. Sleeping like _this_ was far different than having him on her lap when her mind focused mostly on the discussion they held earlier.

_Just close your eyes and sleep...sleep Kagome...sleep...sleep..._

It was a few minutes of shifting and moving slightly in her uncomfortable situation when finally a small boyish voice echoed softly into her ear.

"Okaasan...?"

"Uhm...yes, Sesshoumaru-kun?" Kagome finally looked down to stare at the previously closed golden eyes she forced to grow familiar with.

"Are you..._afraid _of me?" He mumbled softly, keeping his voice low. The young inuyoukai had sensed the restless aura coming off his 'okaasan' since minutes ago and he had responded with snuggling deeper into her arms, trying to comfort her as his demon instinct told him.

Apparently he was wrong. His 'okaasan' was restless because of nothing but his own presence.

"I..." Kagome didn't know how to answer. It was too..._confusing _to her.

"I don't want you to be, but it seems that you are." He lifted his lips for a second, reminding Kagome the cold smirk his real self ever presented.

"I..."

"You're not my okaasan and I know it must be uncomfortable to you to be one to a...stranger like me. Still...thank you." Sesshoumaru nodded as he let his small grips go from the young woman's waist and tried to sit – away from her. He was still young in his youkai years, but he was smart enough to know when someone felt uncomfortable because of his presence.

Furthermore , he should respect his okaasan's wish. Even though she wasn't the real one, his instinct and mind couldn't let him accept that fact. Period.

Kagome simply stared at the young inuyoukai preparing to sleep away at another corner – alone this time.

An image of older adult Sesshoumaru, sitting alone emerged suddenly in her mind – mixing with the sight of the young inuyoukai before her.

_The silver haired inuyoukai leaned against the solid wall behind with his knee pulled half-way up to his body and an arm rested on it. His golden-amber stared straight toward the pale moon outside the window, ignoring her dark sapphire ones when finally he said those words._

"_Don't mind me, miko..." _

"_This Sesshoumaru doesn't mind being alone."_

NO WAY!!

"No! Come here, Sesshoumaru-kun." She found herself suddenly said the words, eyes straight on the young inuyoukai.

Little Sesshoumaru looked up from his half-sitting position, surprised at her sudden outburst and acceptance. "But you're uncomfortable sleeping with me a few seconds ago. You won't get much rest if you sleep close to me, okaasan." It wasn't a question, it was a fact –a _truth- _to him. No matter painful it was.

Kagome felt herself smile in response at his honest words.

_He is not the ruthless cold emotionless inuyoukai...yet. He is nothing but a child._

"No...it's okay. I was too restless before and I thought you were...someone else, but you're not. I'm sorry, come here, okay?"

Her words seemed to startle the young inuyoukai as he stared at her face, looking for any hesistation there.

And he found none.

"Then...you don't mind?" Little Sesshoumaru asked, innocence in his words – far different than the calm face he held.

"Not at all..." Kagome smiled, opening her blanket before her.

Little Sesshoumaru finally smiled.

A few minutes later, Kagome found herself hugging the little boy, burying her face into the soft silver strands of the young inuyoukai as her mind and body tried to rest.

There were many things she wanted to ask and think to solve this problem on the little inuyoukai in her arms, but for now...

_For now..._

_This's enough..._

.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N :

No cliffhanger, you should be satisfied for now, right? Yet another problem revealed itself... what will happen in their journey now?? And if any of u found Sesshoumaru a bit OOC, then please think that he has amnesia on his part PLUS he is much younger than his real self so he shouldn't have been emotionless...too much. Still, don't worry... I made it clear from the very start that this's a SessKag fic. They WILL have a relationship... but not in the way you want ...at least not yet. I'm evil I know. Review please!! –bows-

- Izky


	4. The Revealed Facts

**MY SILVER DOG**

**Title : My Silver Dog**

**Rating : R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter : 4/?? **

**Words : 3,924 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instict to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? SessKag**

**Pairing : SessKag (obviously, others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

I'm so sorry for being late, guys!! DX 'bows' I had caught up with exams in my medic classes and it took most of my time studying and preparing for them! And forgive me, my SessKag inner fangirl is a bit down at the moment thanks to the many Royai (RoyxHawkeye) from Fullmetal Alchemist fics and doujinshi I read in between the said exams. Still, I manage to finish this chapter. Hah!

If the worst comes, I can't update at least 2-3 weeks since the previous chapter (like I did before this chapter come out) thanks to the ever growing piles of homeworks and exams. I can't promise it won't happen again though. 'sighs'

Thanks again to **Cynthia **who betaed this chapter! Love u, dear!! 'hugs'

For now, enjoy the chapter! It's MUCH longer than the usual! 'bows'

- Izky

* * *

**Chapter 04 The Revealed Facts : 3,924 words**

* * *

Came the morning, Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself snuggling into an overgrown silver dog. She didn't have any chances to react when –right at the moment- Inuyasha barged into the hut and threw a fit as he saw the still sleeping huge dog nearly on top of his best friend – unintentionally wiping any confusion off the miko might have at the sight before her .

Aside from the ruckus Inuyasha made at that (which succeded to wake up all the poor inhabitants of the small village), everything went as usual. They prepared for the journey and took off an hour later – taking the already dog form Sesshoumaru and Rin with them.

For now, they had decided to go to North, where Kagome sensed the power of Shikon shards the strongest. Hopefully they could find shikon shards AND solve Sesshoumaru's unexpected 'problem' at the same time. An unspoken agreement held between them that they would find any ways to help the young silver haired inuyoukai's 'problems' along their journey – even Inuyasha did in his 'I-don-t-care-but-let's-get-this-over-with' manner.

But of course, it didn't mean he would make the journey easier for them at all.

"Oi, Kagome, don't walk too close to him, alright!?" Inuyasha shouted for the ninth time that day, not liking the fact that his half-brother, in his dog form, walked in his usual annoying grace _in front of _him – next to Kagome no less! It irked him whenever the dog or Kagome herself touched in one way or another – even though it was only patting on the dog's head or licking on the hand in return.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru isn't doing anything to me." Kagome rolled her eyes. Really, the way he said it people would think that the hanyou was her too overprotective mother for heaven's sake!

"Feh! Just reminding you again, woman!"

"Right...right..." Ignoring the hanyou behind her, Kagome turned to chat again with Sango and Rin whom walked next to her – which she had done since the beginning of their journey. She, like most females, found it was most relaxing and _fun _to share anything she thought interesting in their journey and thanked the God that she had a girl added into her already unusual group. She liked talking to Sango, but talking to her AND another female – an adorable one at that- was MUCH better thing to do if she could choose.

And this way, she wouldn't need to pay attention to the grumbling and obviously digruntled hanyou behind.

Little Sesshoumaru, back in his dog form since the sun rose that day, simply walked silently beside the chatting miko , ignoring the glares he had felt behind his back from a certain hanyou from the very start of their journey.

He was aware that there was something wrong with his body and memory – that was the reason why the group panicked about in the first place after all. Still, being young inuyoukai –_a pup_- as he was, he didn't bother thinking about it too much. As long as his okaasan safe and close to him, he wouldn't want to change anything at all. His instinct told him that.

_Speaking of okaasan..._

The young silver dog took a glance at the chatting females walking next to him, wondering how come they liked to chat endlessly for hours without a break. He didn't want to talk more than necessary in the journey and it seemed that others weren't surprised with his silent behaviour – fulfilling the journey with their voices instead, a condition that he accepted as long as they weren't too loud to his sharp hearing.

_Still... it isn't too bad at all... _He mused.

Eventhough willing to keep his own silence, he liked to listen to the soft and happy voice of his okaasan, the giggling and laughing sound of Rin, even the ocassionally chuckles coming from the taijiya, Sango-san as they talked about everything.

Their voices sounded..._familiar._

"_Sesshoumaru-kun...are you listening?"_

Sesshoumaru blinked, for a second nearly halted his step at the sudden soft gentle voice echoed inside his mind.

_Huh...? Did someone say something?_

No one answered.

Shaking his head, the silver dog simply continued walking.

* * *

The youkai attacked out of blue, destroying the peace of the forests with his roar. It was hungry, hungry for _flesh _and _blood. _

"Inuyasha!! That brown lizard youkai has a shard on his neck!!" Kagome shouted, aiming her own arrow at the huge youkai – standing in front of both surprised Rin and Shippou protectively.

"Yosh!!" Inuyasha jumped out of the youkai's long tongue, which swirled and swirled in the air – intending to enlace itself around its victims – their group.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes watched the battle before him. His inner beast, finally waken up for the first time since he was awake yesterday, roared to help, to _attack _the lizard a few hundreds away from his standing place.

_Master!! Kill!! We need to kill it! _

But no. _No. _Something kept him rooted in place, forcing him to stay and ignoring the pleas of the beast.

"_One should stay away from battles meant not for him, son." _

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the familiar _familiar _regal voice rang clearly inside his brain for a second.

He _knew _that voice.

_But...who?_

"Hiraikotsu!!" Sango threw her boomerang at the same time Miroku casted his spell – both came in contact with its target – who roared in anger, turning his red eyes at them. But before the beast could leapt at its preys, Inuyasha already jumped before him.

"Kaze no kizu!!" Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga power flew out of its hilt – hitting on the youkai right away.

The youkai screamed in pain before shattered into dusts, leaving the single shard on his death bed.

"Sesshoumaru-kun! Come on!! The battle is done already!!"

Little Sesshoumaru blinked, turning to see Kagome, standing close to him , smiled at him. At the corner of his eyes, Rin was running toward the finished battle, curiousity and relief filled her young mind - leaving her caretaker with the young miko.

'barks'

Looking at the satisfied young woman next to him, little Sesshomaru could feel himself smile back. He could feel his inner beast retreat into the deepest of his mind, accepting his next words.

As long as this one female was safe, he wouldn't interfre.

Ever.

* * *

**FEW DAYS LATER...**

* * *

It was night already when the group encountered Jaken.

"My Lord...!! Finally I find you!! And I need to tell - What have these lowly humans done to you, Sesshoumaru-sama!?" Jaken's big eyes widened even more when his lord simply blinked at him, letting Inuyasha's wench rub his back with her dirty _human _hand.

"Ah...! Jaken-sama!! Are Jaken-sama done with whatever Sesshoumaru-sama ordered Jaken-sama to do? Rin is glad Jaken-sama comes back!" Rin, the only human who wasn't surprised with the toad youkai's sudden appearance, came toward the still blinking Jaken.

Jaken seemed relieved at the sight of the small girl he grew close to these few years. She should be able to explain what had happened to their lord! "Rin!? What are you and Sesshoumaru-sama doing with this hanyou's group!? And what happened to Sesshoumaru-sama?" Quickly the toad youkai ignored the girl only to bow deeply at the sitting silver dog, which was resting his head between her paws. "Forgive this lowly servant's lateness, Sesshoumaru-sama! But I've already done what you ordered me to do! And I leave Ah-Un a few hundred metres from here."

Sesshoumaru blinked down at the strange toad youkai bowing down at him. He turned his questioning eyes to his okaasan.

'Barks'

Kagome, seemingly understand with the silver dog's confusion, only could sigh and look back at the toad youkai. She was aware that Jaken wasn't the easiest person..er ..youkai to talk to.

"Jaken. You should sit and listen now. Sesshoumaru-kun here has ... unexpected problem."

Jaken quickly lifted his head from the ground, screeching at the young woman's words. "-KUN!? How dare you disrespect Sesshoumaru-sama, the lord of the Western Land, with that lowly title! I should kill you here for –"

Sesshoumaru grimaced at the full volume the strange toad youkai screamed on.

_And here I think hanyou-san is loud... apparently there's another which is loudER._

Before Jaken could shout anymore, Inuyasha suddenly stepped on the _loud _toad youkai on the head. "Geez...be silent for a minute will you??" He had ignored the presence of the little toad since the very beginning, but the old toad was simply too _loud _and it grated his already tensed nerves!

"Kyaa!! Jaken-sama's head turned flat! How do you do that, Jaken-sama?" Rin giggled at the sight.

"Good job, Inuyasha!" Shippou gave a big thumb to the hanyou. Like Inuyasha, Shippou's ears were greatly disturbed by the annoying loud voice of the toad.

Jaken wanted to say something more, but was currently unable to talk while kissing the cold ground as he was.

"Inuyasha. Kindly let go of him, okay? We need to talk to him about Sesshoumaru-sama as well." Miroku massaged his ears – even his ears were still ringing thanks to the screeching voices of the little toad youkai, and he was _human _for Pete's sake!

_Poor Sesshoumaru... Having a VERY loud toad as a servant would deafen anyone's ears..._

Grumbling, Inuyasha finally lifting his feet away and jumping back toward the tree they were camping on – the best place he could be comfortable with watching his friends and guarding them at the same time.

Kagome nodded, catching Miroku and Sango's gaze on her. She realized that they wanted her to explain to the small youkai before her.

_Oh well... here we go..._

And looking at the disgruntled toad, Kagome began her story.

* * *

Jaken was –quite predictably- refusing to listen to the lowly _human _before him, saying no sense that a youkai like him wouldn't believe anything the human, the _hanyou's _wench, said.

Until Sesshoumaru growled in warning, having enough with the way the toad youkai treated Kagome, his okaasan, quite rudely.

_Stay and listen well, toad. And keep your voice VERY low or kindly SHUT UP. _He growled low, shutting up the toad youkai instantly.

Thus, Jaken listened, too terified to disobey and make his lord angry again.

In the first ten minutes of the story, Jaken knitted his eyebrows.

In the next fifteen minutes, he could feel his mouth hanging open.

Another ten minutes, his eyeballs nearly rolled out its sockets.

And in the end of the story, Jaken _really _wanted to think all of these was simply a dream.

A _very _bad dream.

"You mean...to tell me...that...Sesshoumaru-sama has amnesia...and...AND...he thinks...that this...lowly ...human girl...as...his ... OKAASAN...!?" Jaken gulped, feeling faint at knowing the sudden unexpectable fate his lord had in a mere few days. His brain, nearly broken as it was at the news, was already trying to find the reasons WHY all of these could happen.

_Surely someone up there plays tricks on me..._

Kagome groaned, "I know you're feeling shocked with all of these, Jaken. But can you put off with these 'lowly humans' callings, please? We all have names, you know. My name is Kagome, KAGOME, got it!? The others have their own names as well!"

Jaken flinched at the young miko's commanding words, preparing to response back but a sudden warning glance from the silver dog shutting him up. With a great difficulty, he mumbled low instead, "Ah...Alright...miko." He would bear these lowly humans' presence and their rude words as long as Sesshoumaru-sama ordered him to.

Kagome smiled at the reluctant acceptance and the name. It was a great step from calling her '_Inuyasha's wench' _or _'Lowly human'_ anyway. After a few years meeting and bickering with the small toad youkai, Kagome learned to bear with his rudeness. Jaken was –if nothing else- VERY loyal to his lord, Sesshoumaru and anything he did was simply for the inuyoukai's own good. The green youkai was simply worried for his lord's unexpected fate.

"So...do you have any ideas with what happen to Sesshoumaru-kun here, Jaken? We're still wondering about all of this." Sango asked, patting little Kirara on her lap. The little fire-cat youkai simply purred in return.

"Yeah...you should know something , right? Rin told me that you know nearly everything about youkai in general, Jaken-sama." Shippou added, leaning against the little girl beside him – they grew into very best friends in the matter of days – being innocent little children they were.

Jaken puffed his chest in proud for a second, "Right! There's nearly nothing this old Jaken doesn't know about the world of youkai. It's one of the reasons why Sesshoumaru-sama picked me as his servant years ago."

"Just get on with it, old toad!" Inuyasha shouted from the branch above, not wanting to admit that he was _very _curious with what happened with his half-brother. And he knew that Jaken was one of the most trusted servants of Sesshoumaru. He must be good for _something_, right?

Jaken coughed, brain was still busy pairing the facts and the knowledge he had for hundreds of years serving under the Taisho family.

_This Jaken knows how they ended up with smelling like each other... _

'curses'

_Yet...how come a human can do that? Matching the power of Sesshoumaru-sama?_

_But their natures..._

_... _

'grumbles'

"Well...? Do you know something about this, Jaken?" Kagome asked, hand gently brushed the soft silver furs beneath it. The owner of the furs simply purred in bliss as he kept listening to what the group discussed about.

"Hmm...wait a minute, miko..." Jaken mumbled, unaware of everything as he thought over any possibilities.

_Still... if that's right...then...Sesshoumaru-sama must think that..._

_...Impossible..._

'mumbles'

_...But there's nothing else to explain how they can 'accept' each other like that..._

_And it sure explains how Sesshoumaru-sama reverts back into his younger self..._

After a long moments of silence (except for his own non-sense mumbles – at least to others), Jaken finally got the answer.

"So... do you know what's happening with Sesshoumaru-kun here, Jaken-sama?" Miroku asked again, recognizing the look at the old toad youkai's face.

"Well...it's a bit difficult for you to understand... it might take a long time to explain it..." Jaken began, hesistated.

"We've got all night, Jaken-san." Sango reassured.

Looking at the determined faces of them, Jaken finally sighed.

_This'll be a long discussion..._

He turned to the young miko first, "You told me that when you were healing him, his youki accepted your miko aura with itself. Am I right, miko?"

Kagome nodded.

"To my knowledge, what happened between you and Sesshoumaru-sama was something that defies our very nature."

"Huh? What do you mean with that, Jaken-sama?" Rin went confused.

"Before that, let me explain our natures from the very beginning so you can understand our nature a little. Youki from demons and miko power are always fighting each other as they're meant to because that is the way the God created us. One is meant to fight with the other. Demons, or youkai as we called ourselves, are dark creatures, filling this earth with our darkness and hunger for flesh of the other creatures. In a way, we're the strongest kind of predators in this earth. Follow me so far?"

Everyone nooded, eyes glued on the little toad youkai and his words. It amazed them that the usually forgotten small youkai could look so ... knowledgable at the moment... His usually screechy voice turned into a lower one, filling the night with his soft, _old _voice as his previously brash face turned into a calm nearly emotionless face. Now that they realized the changes, the toad youkai looked far older and mature than all of them combined in the very second.

And right, he was.

Jaken nodded at the attentions he got, continuing. "Still, God is very wise. He won't create youkai alone without its counterpart to balance this world. He gives power to mikos and monks in human race, the very preys of youkai. Mikos and monks are light and holy creatures, giving their powers to heal the destruction the youkais put on this earth as well as protecting their humans populations from being consumed by youkais."

"So...you mean that youkais and both mikos and monks are...enemies by nature?" Kagome knitted her eyebrows at the info. She always had known that most mikos didn't get along well with youkais, but being explained like that...

_It's like...angels and demons in fairytale..._

"Feh! Thats' why the existence of _hanyou _is very few. Who wants to pair with his own enemy after all?" Inuyasha shifted in his branch, irony filled his words at the knowledge of the nature of his parents.

"Inuyasha... don't say that. Your parents loved each other, didn't they? " Kagome looked up, wanting to ease the burden on her hanyou friend.

"..."

Sesshoumaru, sensing the sudden arkward atmosphere in the air, decided to comment his own opinion. In his own language of course.

'barks' _Don't think too much about what happened long ago, hanyou-san. There's no use dwelling in the past._

Inuyasha closed his eyes in response, "I know..."

Everyone , the humans at least, seemed puzzled with his sudden barking. The youkais widened their surprised eyes on the silver dog, understanding every word of his.

"What did he say, Shippou?" Sango asked in confusion.

Shippou simply shook his head, understanding that wasn't his right to explain. "Mmm...nothing important, Sango."

The rest of them blinked, but looking up at the now calmer Inuyasha, shrugged it off.

Jaken coughed, sensing that now was his chance once again – begin talking. "So you now understand why we, youkais, and humans are hating each other, It's simply in our blood and instinct to hate and _kill _each other."

Everyone nodded solemnly again, but Shippou suddenly commented. "Still, we're not _totally _enemies, right? I love Kagome as my okaasan, and she _is _human! And Kirara gets along very well with Sango! And Sesshoumaru-sama accepts Rin as well! And what's about Inuyasha? His parents are different too." He ignored the 'Feh!' heard above from his words.

The toad youkai sighed, "There are few exceptions of course. But this Jaken doesn't mean that we hate each other so much that we'll kill the other on the first sight. What this old youkai means is _most_ youkais and both monks and mikos don't get along with each other because it's in their nature. Higher and more intelligent youkais prefer to _avoid_ contacts with _any _humans, mikos and monks or not and vice versa."

"Okay..."

"Well...I think I explain it too long, but the main point is that youkais and mikos don't mix well together. Period. Yet in our case here, it seems that _you,_" Jaken pointed at the blinking Kagome, "and Sesshoumaru-sama here," he glanced at the equally blinking silver dog, "are _accepting _each other's power as your own where you should have been _killing _the others' as your nature insists you to do."

"But...what's that got to do with _this _?" Kagome and the others grew more confused by seconds.

Jaken massaged his own temple in frustation at their confusion (_humans were...stupidier than he thought!_), "Let me explain... When healing him, his youki accepted your miko aura with itself – combining your two power and creating a new aura –youki and holy power- that is flowing inside your very body AND his own. It should be _impossible_ to happen in the first place."

"When you put it that way... you mean that his youki should have NOT accepted Kagome's aura at all due to its nature with Sesshoumaru being a youkai and Kagome-sama a miko in the first place. Am I right, Jaken-sama?" Miroku caught on.

Jaken nodded, "Right." _Finally!_

"But...if by natures my miko power should _not _mix with other's youki, how come I can heal Inuyasha, Shippou and Kirara here? I've done it a few times already and they healed well! And they didn't end up like Sesshoumaru-kun here, Jaken." Kagome explained, still confused.

"Your healing Sesshoumaru-sama here was _very _different than the ones you did to those three, miko. When you healed them, did you feel pain?" Jaken asked back.

Kagome knitted her eyebrows, remembering the few moments the mild pain she felt when healing her friends. "Well...yes. I felt like some sharp pins pricked into my skins – but only for a few seconds though."

"Uhm...I felt that too." Shippou mumbled hesitantly.

"Feh! Me too you know. It's nothing though." Inuyasha grunted from his branch.

"Did you, Kirara?" Sango asked her fire-cat, who nodded in response.

Jaken nodded again, folding his little arms around his staff over his chest. "That pain would happen whenever your miko power clashes against their youki. In _their _healing process, your miko power simply overpowered their youki, making it back into its vessels and letting your miko power purify any dirty bloods and dark wounds over their bodies without the youki's help at all. After you finished, your miko power will retreat back into youself and the youki will come out again to flow inside those blood vessels."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Jaken didn't stop his explanation though, "BUT, in healing Sesshoumaru-sama, his youki was much powerful than the others. Your miko power _tried_ to subdue his and apparently neither wanted to back down as your powers matched each other and, eventually, letting them accept each other. A very unusual event to this old Jaken. " It was a surprising knowledge to him knowning that there was a miko who has a power matched with his lord, the strongest lord of the four territories. He stole a glance at the still blinking miko.

_How the hell can she hold that much power in that little skinny body??_

"Feh! We already know that from Kaede-baba, old toad. Just explain how Sesshoumaru can be like this, alright?" Inuyasha shouted in frustation, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The toad's explanation was too long and complicated to comprehend by his brain!

"Inuyasha! That's NOT nice!"

Jaken growled back at Inuyasha's impatience, "I'm getting there, hanyou!"

"Feh!"

"Right...right...calm down everyone. Please continue, Jaken-sama." Miroku sweatdropped.

"So..where am I? Oh right... In response of the mixed aura inside his veins, Sesshoumaru-sama's body went through HUGE changes that are too complicated for me to explain to you humans, but in the end it copes with the new addition by reverting back to his younger self – letting everything begin from the start again with his new body, making him forget all his pasts from before. That's what the most rational answer I can think of from what happened with him." Jaken finally finished.

Everyone blinked at the end of the story. Another question answered, but more new questions appeared.

_Why did he revert back into his 50-year-old self?Why not into newborn or something much younger? _

_Will he regain his own memory? _

_Will he forget everything? _

But the most pressing question of all was...

"Then...why did his youki accept mine in the first place? Why didn't ours...battle each other until...death?" Kagome finally asked the problem which started all of these from the very beginning, dreading the answer.

Jaken stared at those dark sapphire orbs, struggling to answer them. He _knew _the answer, but...

_Sesshoumaru-sama...my lord...how can it end up like this...? _

There was a silence for a full minute, until Jaken finally found his voice.

"Because...it seems that..after battling for a moment... his youki finally accepted your miko power as his equal." He hesistatedly said.

"What does it mean?"

Jaken sighed, "His youki is the reflection of the inner beast inside Sesshoumaru-sama, miko. In the other words... his beast acknowledges you as his mate."

"WHAAAAT!?"

.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N :

Oh yes, another cliffhanger... xD I like Jaken and I don't want to forget him like in some Sesskag fics–so here we go. Hope u like it! And don't worry, Sesshoumaru won't think of Kagome as his 'okaasan' any longer than necessary... –winks- See u in the next chapter!

- Izky


	5. The Older One

**MY SILVER DOG**

**Title : My Silver Dog**

**Rating : R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter : 5/?? **

**Words : 2,679 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instict to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? SessKag**

**Pairing : SessKag (obviously, others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Hello again, dear readers!! Hope u're still finding this story interesting even WITHOUT the adult perfectly cold Sesshoumaru around xD Uhm...don't worry, he'll come around...sooner or later.

Btw, I'm VERY surprised to know **this story hits 64 favs and 116 author alerts**, wow...only four chapters so far and it's far more popular than I thought it'd ever be. I _had _planned this to be a short one, but reading all your positive comments I decide to develop the storyline. Bet u're not expecting the mate-bond between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, huh? I didn't either xD

Oh well, now that I know so many people reading this story, I only hope MORE reviews on the way. I'm usually a very busy student thanks to the medic college I'm in and it's hard to find free time in between to write fics like now. Still, I find it's VERY encouraging to read people's comments and thoughts over this little story I made and it helps me getting ideas and writing faster.

**??QUESTIONS??**

**- how long will it take sesshomaru to return to his normal self?**

Not too long. I plan to make him return in a few weeks at most.

**- will sesshomaru grow by 'jumps' or will he return directly to his formal form and age? you know, make a pause in his adolescent stage before returning to his adult stage?**

By jumps. It'll take most fun off if he simply returned back to his normal self. And I prefer younger Sesshoumaru, he's more honest and 'fun' to play around with at least in my mind. xD But don't worry, the adult Sesshoumaru WILL be back.

**- Will Sesshy suddenly grow up?**

Yup. No warnings or long signs at all.

**- who shouted? Was it Kagome or Inuyasha?**

Both. xDDD

**- can kagome mate with a child ? because in my opinion is a little disgusting LOL**

Ugh. There'll be NO pedophile in ALL my fics. No!! They won't mate at all...at least until he reach the 'right' age. xP

**- Please make him stops thinking of Kagome as his okaa-san soon. I want him to think of her as his.**

It depends on his age, ne? –winks- And don't worry, he won't think of it any longer than this chapter.

**- Whats going to happen now that they know or guessed what happened?**

That's my job to write and your job to guess the answer urself. xP

And for **Tiffany, **my beta reader for the first chapter : Really? Hardly any mistakes in my grammar for the last chapter?? Are u sure u're not having a fever, dear?? Kidding... xDDD Still, thank u!! Glad I can ease the burden of whoever will be my beta here!! 'snickers'

**??BETA READER??**

This chapter already betaed by **Cynthia, **who offered to be my permanent beta for this fic. Yay for her!!

**??COLLEGE??**

And I get several comments on my medic class. Yup, I'm studying to be a doctor and now I'm in the end of third year before finally going to clinic. By then I guess I'll be busier than ever. 'shakes head' Still, thank u for asking!! 'smiles'

Oh well, enjoy the story for now and pray for me to get out the medic exams alive please...!! 'bows'

PS : Can I expect that with this chapter, this story will reach 150 reviews or more, pretty please??

- Izky

* * *

**Chapter 05 The Older One : 2,679 words**

* * *

"_Because...it seems that..after battling for a moment... his youki finally accepted your miko power as his equal." He hesistatedly said. _

"_What does it mean?" _

_Jaken sighed, "His youki is the reflection of the inner beast inside Sesshoumaru-sama, miko. In the other words... his beast acknowledges you as his mate." _

"_WHAAAAT!?" _

--

Kagome could feel her cheek heaten up at the declaration coming from Jaken's mouth. She had been familiar enough with youkai terms after years befriending and battling ones in feudal era. She understood what 'mate' meant, and judging from the shocked gazes of her older companions, they did as well.

BRAAAK!!

"What!? How the hell can he think like that!?" Inuyasha shouted, too shocked to register his sudden fall from his branch. Immediately rising to his feet, he launched his form over the sitting Jaken. He didn't know if he should hurl or kill the green toad youkai for his words.

"Uhm...Jaken-san, I think you misunderstand... Sesshoumaru-kun here thinks Kagome as his okaasan, not his mate, right?" Sango commented helpfully.

"Sango is right, Jaken-sama." Miroku added.

Shippou and Rin simply blinked, wondering what made all the adults hit the roof in sudden. They still didn't understand anything about courtship and any sexual terms – being young children as they were. And looking at the adults' faces, maybe it would be the best if they didn't know at all.

_Adulthood sure is weird..._

Jaken simply shook his head as he massaged his temple – too weary with the long discussion and his own discovery. It was impossible...but what else can he explain to them? He thought for any _others _possibilities, but nothing was ... sensible as his last idea – as horrible as it was "I'm afraid I'm right, monk. The only reason why Sesshoumaru accepted her as his 'okaasan' is because of their age difference...at the moment. He won't think like that after he changes and regains his memory."

_And I don't think he will like it...at all... 'shivers' _

"The hell you are! This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about! He _despises _human, remember!?" Inuyasha hissed as he plopped his self down onto the ground with a growl. The revelation was _too much _to him!

_Damn it...!! What's the hell is going on?? First his sudden appearance... then the impossible bond 'thing' between him and Kagome... and how he behaves these few days...tolerating ME and HUMANS at all..._

_And now... he's eyeing Kagome, the human AND miko as his MATE!?_

_Somebody is sure laughing his ass off up there...!! _(A/N : That's me!! xDDDDDD)

After spending a few days travelling with his half-brother, in smaller version anyway, Inuyasha could feel that the young brat was more... _bearable_ than his much older version. The silver haired hanyou would rather slice his own neck than tell anyone of this, but...as impossible as it was...well... he grew..._protective _of the little inuyoukai. His youkai instinct deemed that the young inu-youkai as one of his pack, and grudgingly (_grudgingly _mind you!) Inuyasha accepted that fact.

But now? His instinct as the protective alpha in their little group was clashed against his own dislike toward the very same but much older inu-youkai at the new relevation.

_I learn to accept this little boy as my pack... I even learn to stand his habit snuggling on Kagome's lap... _

_But...THIS?? Sesshoumaru and Kagome...They're nothing alike!! I've never seen them talking to each other except in battles and now I have to imagine them talking to each other in...uh...bed? AUUGHH!! Bad thought!! VERY bad thought!! _

"I'm not lying, hanyou! And listen to your elders! I've served Taishou family for hundreds of years and I've known how most inuyoukai act and think! Do you think I want to lie before my own master!?" Jaken yelled back.

Inuyasha grimaced at his words, finally sighing in frustation. "Feh! You won't."

Jaken nodded in satisfaction, "True. If you still doubt me, you can ask Sesshoumaru-sama himself you know."

Inuyasha nodded, wanting to do just that when suddenly a soft blue-silver glow coming a few feet away from his sitting place.

"What the-"

Everyone blinked as the glow dissipated, leaving a small nearly sleeping silver haired inuyoukai in its place. Automatically they turned to look at the moon far above. True, it was on its highest.

"Wow...I don't realize we're talking this long..." Shippou blinked at the time, yawning and showing his little fangs.

"Right...Rin is sleepy already..." Rin rubbed her eyes, wanting to go to sleep but far too interested with their talk to satisfy her body need.

All of them were finally aware of how long and exhausting the discussion left them. But there were still many unaswered questions and they needed to solve them. As soon as possible.

"Well...what do you think, Inuyasha? Maybe we should postpone this talk until...tommorow at least?" Miroku asked his hanyou friend. As interesting as the topic was, he wanted to rest his tired body sooner like the others.

Inuyasha grunted in return, knowing it was useless to continue their talk with most of them nearly asleep as they were now. "Tch...Alright." He would sleep as usual in the branch above – this way he could guard his friends even in his sleeping state.

Thus, after a few minutes of making sleeping arrangement (with addition of Jaken and Ah-Un's presence), the group settled for a night around their little fireplace. In a minute, everyone already slept, far too tired after fighting in the day and discussing the problem until midnight.

Except two certain people.

* * *

Kagome's head was still filled with so many questions after the discussion a few minutes ago. She closed her eyes, wishing to forget any implications left from the said discussion.

_Don't think...don't think about it, Kagome... You need to sleep now or you'll be restless and tired tomorrow... come on girl...sleep..._

"Kagome-okaasan...?"

Kagome sighed, finally giving in to open her eyes and look down on the pair of golden eyes she grew familiar with. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-kun?"

"You should sleep and not mumble some nonsense like that you know." Little Sesshoumaru whispered lowly, frowning at the tired face of his okaasan. It was obvious that the previous talk with the unfamiliar toad youkai bothered his okaasan so much that even her tiredness wasn't enough to take her to sleep. He was sleepy himself, but the nervous atmosphere radiated from the young woman close to him was preventing him from the sleep he wanted.

"Ah...I'm sorry. It's just that...well...uhm..." Kagome could feel herself lost into the sleepy golden eyes.

The image of those golden eyes, sharper and glinted with dark humor came haunting back into her mind.

"_Is there something interesting with my eyes, miko?" _

Oh yes, that arrogant taiyoukai would definitely say that if he was here in the first place...

"Okaasan...?"

_Damn it! Concentrate, girl! This's NOT the older Sesshoumaru! _

"Uhm...yes, Sesshoumaru-kun?" Kagome blinked, trying to get her heartbeat back into its normal rate.

"You're bothered with what that toad youkai - Jaken-san isn't it? – said about us, right?" Little Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome could feel her cheeks heaten up at the reminder, "Well...ehm...yes. Isn't it bothering you as well?"

Little Sesshoumaru knitted his eyebrows in return. In his young –_innocent-_ mind, the young woman wrapping her arms around his smaller form now was always –_always- _behis important person, okaasan or not, he couldn't think otherwise. The explanation the small toad youkai gave him wasn't too important because – as long as his okaasan was here with him, he would be happy.

The inner beast inside him stirred awake, purring lowly into his mind – pleased to know his master's thought.

_Right master... she'll be always with us...always.._

Little Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree.

"No. You're my okaasan and I like being with you. That's all I want to think, okaasan." Sesshoumaru answered honestly.

Kagome could feel her heart stirr at the honest innocence his answer filled with.

"You...like being with me, Sesshoumaru-kun?"

Little Sesshoumaru simply smiled – yet another thing Kagome grew familiar with in the few days - at her confused tone. "Yup. I've never told lies, okaasan. Believe me, okay?"

For the first time, Kagome wondered if this smiling little inuyoukai was really Sesshoumaru at all. In few days they travelled together, Kagome had grown to like this little version of Sesshoumaru, a calm yet innocent silver haired boy or _pup. _Still, as much as she liked the change,the image this little innocent and kind boy presented was far _far _different than the real older and more mature cold full inuyoukai, the Taiyoukai of the Western Land, Sesshoumaru.

_Will he ... go back to the emotionless youkai he was before...?_

_Will he...forget about me and the others...once he regains his memory?_

The young woman could feel something cold seeped inside her being at the last thought.

"Okaasan...? What's wrong...? You're trembling..."

Staring down at those innocent golden eyes, Kagome couldn't bear thinking that this..._this _boy, this adorable innocent smiling boy, would vanish into the once cold emotionless demon lord – his _real _self.

Tightening her arms around the boy's back, Kagome whispered into the silver strands. "Ne...Sesshoumaru-kun?"

"Hai, okaasan?"

"Please promise me something..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Once you regains your memory, whenever it'll be, promise me that you'll remember all of us, okay?"

Little Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion, but nontheless he nodded. "I promise."

_Anything for you...okaasan..._

Kagome couldn't help but smile into the silver hair. Knowing that the young inuyoukai would _surely _keep his promise, Kagome finally let herself to relax and sleep.

She didn't know much about the demon lord, but one thing she was certain about was that he never _ever _back on his words.

He had too much honor to do that.

* * *

"_Sesshoumaru-kun...? What are you doing out there...?" A tall woman come down from her youki cloud, smiling at the silver haired boy a few feet away from her landing spot. _

"_Haha-ue..." He smiled in return, jumping into her automatically opened arms. _

"_Are you done training with your Father, son?" The woman smiled, her long silver hair waved following the gentle wind. _

_He nodded, "Chichi-ue said that my sword skill improved very much. We had trained for three hours non stop, haha-ue." He couldn't hide the happiness he felt upon the very rare compliments his father gave him a few minutes ago. _

_The silver haired woman chuckled, winding her silver tail around his small waist and brushing her son's soft hair lovingly. "Good work, Sesshoumaru-kun." _

_

* * *

_"_This is your pet from now on, Sesshoumaru. I and your Mother thinks that now is the best time for you to learn some responsibilites upon others being." The silver haired male nodded at his mate._

"_Thank you, Chichi-ue, Haha-ue. What's his name?" He smiled softly at the little two-headed dragon in the basket before him. It was...adorable._

_They still have no names yet. Why don't you name him, Sesshoumaru-kun?" His mother patted the little dragon on both head, which was purring in return. _

"_Hmm...The left one is Ah and the right one is Un. I'll name them Ah-Un then." He concluded himself. _

_His parents simply laughed. "It's a good name, son." _

_

* * *

_"_Jaken. Where is Chichi-ue?" He walked down the huge stairs, looking down at the passing little toad youkai. _

"_Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! It's good to see you so well. Taishou-sama is in important meeting with the other Lords. I'm afraid you can't meet him yet." The toad youkai bowed humbly. _

"_Hmm...too bad then. What's about Haha-ue?" He asked again. _

"_She's in the garden as usual, Sesshoumaru-sama." _

"_Alright. I will go there then. Thank you, Jaken." _

"_You're welcome, Sesshoumaru-sama." _

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-kun!? Can you hear me? Wake up, please!!" Kagome worriedly shake the still sleeping inuyoukai. He had been thrasing in his sleep so hard that it woke up the others in the dawn.

"Haha-ue..." Little Sesshoumaru moaned as his eyebrows knitted in obvious pain, his youki rose ever slightly, covering him with thin reddish-pink aura.

"He isn't waking up at all. What should we do now!?" Sango asked behind Kagome's back. Earlier she had tried to touch the sleeping inuyoukai, but her fingers were nearly burned by the reddish-pink aura so she didn't dare to move any closer. Miroku tried it as well, but failed like her. It seemed that Kagome was the only one immune against the youki surrounding the unconcius inuyoukai, so they leave the young woman to wake up the mumbling inuyoukai herself.

"Damn it!! Jaken!? What's wrong with Sesshoumaru now!?" Inuyasha shifted his glare to the worried little toad next to him. He didn't want to show any cares at all, but ...well...he didn't know what happened with his half brother at all and it made him feel...useless to not knowing what to do at all damn it!

Jaken grimaced at the look of pain featured his lord's face, "I...don't know, Inuyasha. I've never seen him like this before." He was obviously too worried about his lord's condition that he forgot insulting Inuyasha with his usual 'hanyou' calling.

"Sesshoumaru-kun! What the-" Kagome yelped when the sleeping inuyoukai on her lap trembled quite voilently as a bright reddish-pink light engulfed both of them.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-okasaan!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The coming light was so bright for a few seconds, making all of them covered their eyes with their hands protectively. Finally the light dissipated and left the young miko and the young inuyoukai on its place.

The now _older _inuyoukai – if his taller and bigger unconscious frame was any indication.

"Kagome!? Sesshoumaru!? Are you two alright??" The rest of companions kneeled before the two, confusion and worry filled their eyes and shouts. Neither of the two answered.

After a few minutes being shaken on the shoulders, finally Kagome opened her eyes – groaning as she did so. "Ouch...what happened...?"

"Kagome...!? Thank Godness you're alright!" Sango hugged the finally awaken miko in relief.

"Oi, Kagome!? Are you sure you're alright, woman!?" Inuyasha shouted, kneeling beside his half-brother as his eyes trained to the young woman.

"Kagome-okaasan?? Your hair...it's longer now!!" Shippou, having hugged the miko from behind, finally aware the longer black strands on his front. It draped across Kagome's back and fell onto the grasses under the sitting miko.

"Huh?"

Before they had any chances to think about the strange phenomene, a sudden low growl echoed from where Sesshoumaru _should have_ sparwled on.

Instead of golden, red filled his eyes as the now taller, bigger, _older _Seshoumaru howled into the air – fangs barred as reddish-pink youki circled around him.

"Don't tell me...he's transforming!?" Miroku blinked, preparing his staff for any possibilites of danger from the howling inuyoukai.

"Damn right he is! It's already morning!" Inuyasha shouted back, standing protectively before Kagome and the others.

"Sesshoumaru-kun!" Kagome only could shout in worry for her little inuyoukai – which was growing bigger and bigger at the moment.

"What's happening with Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama looks like he's in pain..." Rin mumbled worriedly, hiding behind a protective Shippou.

Jaken didn't answer as his wide eyes glued to the transformation his lord had at the moment.

When the youki vanished, a grown silver dog was staring down at them – fangs barred in warning. It was the very same dog, but it grew MUCH bigger than before for it nearly reached three metres with his four legs up and all.

Everyone seemed to freeze on their tracks as the silver dog's red eyes stared at them one by one.

Until they landed on the worried Kagome, making the now terrified Shippou jumped off her lap. Hesitantly, Kagome rose from her half-sitting position, standing perfectly still under those red eyes.

"Sesshoumaru...kun?" She asked hesitantly.

The silver dog growled low in return, stepping closer to the still standing female. Slowly, he lowered his huge muzzle toward the frozen Kagome, sniffing the air around her.

Even Inuyasha held his breath at the heavy atmosphere surrounding the huge dog and the miko before him.

A low growl was heard again, but to anyone's surprise – they could hear a deep baritone –slightly _familiar- _voice rang clearly inside their mind. The voice was filled by anger...and confusion.

'_You're not my haha-ue...Miko.' _

And Kagome could feel something shatter inside.

.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N :

Obviously Sesshoumaru is older now...but _exactly _how old is he?? And of course, older Sesshoumaru means angstier fic... hope u like it!! And don't forget, revieew please!! –bows-

- Izky


	6. The Awakening

**MY SILVER DOG**

**Title : My Silver Dog**

**Rating : R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter : 6/?? **

**Words : 2,874 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instict to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? SessKag**

**Pairing : SessKag (obviously, others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Hello dear readers!! Finally I finished this chapter. Writing Sesshoumaru in this chapter is a bit hard to me because he's not the adult one yet and I only could guess how he would act in this age, hopefully he isn't too OOC. Hopefully.

And YAY!! I've got my wish!! **150 reviews**!! Thank u so much!! 'glomps u all' Thank u for keeping this story alive with ur supports and opinions! I really appreciate the growing comments in-between my busy medic college days! 'smiles'

Btw, bcause some of u asked me what's the meaning of **haha-ue, **so here it is :

**Haha-ue **: means mother in Japanese, for formal/traditional use (rarely heard in everyday life). It's far higher level of formality than okaasan (which most Japanese family used) or okaa-sama (more formal than okaasan). This isn't very common and usually used by families of wealth/power (aristocracy) or great tradition/history (ikebana or tea ceremony families, families of strong samurai lineage, etc). I imagine Sesshoumaru, being the son of the leader of Western Land, used it instead of okaasan. The same thing goes to **chichi-ue **(father).

And for ur information, I have my own standard for every chapter in this fic. I wrote **min. 2,500 words in every chapter. **So please don't think I write shorter than usual because in my mind I have passed the words limit I made on my own. 'smiles'

**??QUESTIONS??**

**- Do Kagome & Sesshoumaru fall in love?**

They WILL. Later. For now, it's safe to say that Kagome begin 'warming-up' with the _boy _Sesshoumaru.

-** He will remember the time when he was in his younger form, right?**

Yes, he will. I'm not THAT cruel to him and Kagome, dear. –winks-

**- You say that there will be angst eh??**

Yes. The older Sesshoumaru gets, the angstier this fic will be. For now, it's in-between XD

**- Is Sesshoumaru's beast the same age as the NORMAL Sesshoumaru is? Wouldn't that mean that, while Sesshoumaru isn't at the age for mating, his beast IS?**

Good question. YES. The changes in Sesshoumaru's body doesn't involve the beast inside AT ALL because the beast IS a soul, not a thing structured inside him. In other words, the beast inside isn't a pup at all but a full-grown inu youkai.

- **Teen Fluffy. I'm guessing at his age being about...300-500. Is he being rebellious, or affectionate? (starting to think of her as 'his mate') Hehehehe...lots of tormenting Inuyasha, obviously Fluffy will have less self-control, stronger emotions, and will be MUCH more open about the many feelings he has. (aka. rage that Inuyasha disgraces the family line with his human blood, confusion about how he feels about Kags) My guess as to what his new equivalent to Jakken as a stress-reliever is: KILLING SPREE! going to a random village, 'painting it red', then leaving, much less stressed out. His name DOES mean 'killing perfection', after all!**

U're right in some parts, he's more open in this age. Btw, u know what, I was laughing at this comment. 'Painting it red' LOL. I like ur predictment but I don't think he's in the age u mentioned right now. He's _younger _than that. But thanks for the idea, I _might_ use it later. –winks-

- **What happened to Fluffy to say such a thing!!**

He simply remembers his past and the fact that he doesn't have an 'okaasan' but a 'haha-ue' instead. Give the guy a little break, he's in turmoil at the moment. –nods-

**- Argh! A cliffie! What is wrong with you?! Why would you leave us hanging?! (goes to a corner and cry)**

I'm sorry, here a tissue –gives u one- The point is to make u review, dear.

**- HAHA, man, you love leaving us hanging and waiting dont you? LOL D**

Yup. I LOVE cliffhangers...in my own fic of course xP

**- What will happen to her? Did he break his promise?**

Simply read this chapter & u'll find the answer for that. Hopefully. –winks-

**??BETAED CHAPTERS??**

Well...many _many _thanks to **Cynthia **who betaed the whole chapters of 3,4, AND 5 at the same time in _only _a week!! Thank u so much, dear!! –glomps her- U all might want to read again from chapter 1 to read the better structured story!! –smiles- And yay!! I finally have a permanent beta for this fic!! –hugs Cynthia-

This chapter is already betaed by **Cynthia **as well! 'glomps her'

**??IMPORTANT??**

Btw, I've written another new SessKag fic at the moment, titled **Her Sapphire Eyes. **The summary is :

_Her father, angry because of his wife's death, despises his only daughter. Not satisfied with that, he decided to raise her as his SON. The first and only son of the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Could anyone restore that which was broken and open her…..sapphire eyes? Sess/Kag_

It's a Drama/Angst story. If u want to read a fic where Kagome acts as a MALE (read : guy), u might be interested to follow this one. –smiles-

Hopefully I can update again next week or so!! Don't forget to leave me reviews!! Enjoy! 'bows'

- Izky

**

* * *

****Chapter 06 The Awakening : 2,874 words**

**--**

_A low growl was heard again, but to anyone's surprise – they could hear a deep baritone –familiar- voice rang clearly inside their mind. The voice was filled by anger...and confusion. _

'_You're not my haha-hue...Miko.' _

_And Kagome could feel something shatter inside. _

--

It was awkward.

Nobody, not even Inuyasha, wanted to move from his/her position at the warning growl the now HUGE (literally) silver dog let out. They didn't know what to do at the three-meter tall inu youkai whose jaw and barred fangs were barely few inches from their friend, the still frozen Kagome.

There was no sound for a few tensed moments.

Hesitantly, Kagome tilted her head. Dark sapphire eyes clashed against red ones.

"Do you ...remember everything...?"

The huge silver dog growled lowly before shaking his head slowly. He knew he didn't need to answer this _human _female's question but oddly he felt..._wanted _to answer those hesitant sapphire orbs.

'_I don't know what you mean with 'everything'. Still, I assume you and the others know what's happening to my body, Miko?' _

Already, Kagome missed the familiar 'okaasan' – unreal or not – coming from the young youkai's mouth. The previous rather child-like voice was turning into a lower baritone one – yet much higher than the usual cold emotionless inu youkai's.

_He's not back into himself...yet. _Kagome concluded.

Solemnly, Kagome nodded. "Yes. Still, can you go back to your...humanoid form? I-We want to...make sure how old you're now...please?" She asked hesitantly, not sure how to act before ...well...-_how old is he now??_-youkai.

The huge silver dog merely raised one of his eyebrows and –much to everyone's disbelief- nuzzled Kagome's neck a bit. Kagome nearly jumped at the closing distance between them, but involuntarily grew relax at the soft fur against her neck. It felt..._familiar. _

'_Keep your voice clear. It's unbecoming of a strong miko like you to act meek like this.'_

Kagome's eyes widened at the gentle tone the huge dog used at her. "Sesshoumaru...kun?"

Suddenly a strong wind blew into Kagome's face. Immediately the young woman closed her eyes, covering her face with her hand to keep the pressure of wind off her face. Behind closed lids, she could feel growing hot air clashed violently in front of her as the worried cries of her friends echoed behind.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-okaasan! Move it!!"

"Kagome-sama! Watch out!"

She ignored their calls, keeping her feet firmly on the ground. After a few moments, the wind finally calmed down and hesitantly Kagome opened her eyes – only to find Sesshoumaru, in his humanoid form, looked down upon her.

It was evident that this Sesshoumaru was older than the little boy before. He looked exactly the same as his adult _real_ self, wearing the same attire, except now his hair only reached his waist – instead of his calf, and the previously free and straight silver strands were being braided neatly and fell down his back. His face was the same cold emotionless one, but it was less angular and had certain boy-like charm if one looked closely. And of course, standing close to Kagome herself, she could tell that _this _Sesshoumaru was two or three inches shorter than his old self, but still _far _taller than the young miko, whom now _only _reached his chin or so.

For a tiny second, Kagome cursed inside how_ short _her body was.

"Uhm...how old are you now?" Kagome gulped as those now golden eyes was _still _staring down at her – a feat that he could do _very _easily now given his new height.

"One hundred and forty eight winters has passed since I was born, miko."

Everyone blinked.

_Wow...He's...OLD._

Kagome nodded at the answer, already calculating how old he was in _human _eyes, recalling the miko lesson of youkai culture Kaede gave her months ago. "Well...it makes you...uhm...maybe...sixteen or seventeen in human years then?"

Sesshoumaru kept his silence, which Kagome counted as 'yes'.

Everyone blinked again.

_Wow...He's... YOUNG. _

Before anyone could comment on his age, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to his loyal servant. "Jaken, I want your explanation about my...circumstances on this. _Now_." And he simply turned away from Kagome, leaving the dumbfounded group staring at his back.

Jaken literally jumped at the tone his lord gave him and immediately saluted. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" The toad youkai quickly trailed behind the silver haired young inuyoukai.

Before Kagome could draw a relieved sigh at their vanishing figures, Sesshoumaru's baritone voice rang clearly once again in the air.

'_After this, you and I need to talk, miko.'_

Kagome froze, already feeling all her friends' eyes on her. Only one word in her mind.

_Crap..._

* * *

While Sesshoumaru and Jaken were 'discussing' the taiyoukai's circumstances, the others finally decided to prepare themselves before the journey like usual. They took turns to take a bath in the clearing close to the camp. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou went first when the girls prepared for breakfast.

Sango looked worriedly at the still silent younger woman sit next to her. "Kagome? Are you sure you're alright? You look pale..."

Kagome simply shook her head, smiling forcedly at her worried friend. "I'm alright, Sango."

"But Sessh-"

The young miko cut her words off, "Don't worry. He'll need explanation from me of all people and I'll give him one."

"Still, this Sesshoumaru is different than the adorable little boy a few hours ago. I can't help but worrying about you, Kagome. After all you've grown closer to him than all of us these past few days. Are you _really _alright...?" Sango persisted, looking straight against the dark sapphire eyes. She knew Kagome was capable of herself, being more mature and stronger than her teenager self a few years ago. But, stronger or not, Sango would always _always _think the younger female as her little sister. And she couldn't help but worry for her.

The light in the dark sapphire orbs dimmed a bit as Sango finally could see the confusion and...pain... inside them.

"I will be." The smile she gave was heart-breakingly honest, showing the breaking mask the younger woman carefully had built since her 'confrontation' against a certain young inu youkai a moment ago.

Sango smiled sadly, slowly pulling the solemn miko into her arms. She brushed the dark hair of her friends' softly, feeling the unmistakable wetness on her front as the one in her arms hugged back. Yet, there was no sobs or shudder came from the dark haired miko – a trait of hers that Sango knew too well. She was too stubborn to show her own weakness yet too soft-hearted to deny it as well.

_You need someone stronger to lean on, Kagome... I thought it would be Inuyasha, but now...I'm not sure anymore._

Sango's brown eyes turned up at the sound of small steps coming closer, finding a confused Rin stand a feet away from them.

"Why is Kagome-neesan crying? Is Kagome-neesan sad?" The now nine-year-old girl asked, wonder and curiosity in her question.

Hearing the young girl's voice, Kagome reluctantly letting go her clutch on the older woman – wiping any trails of tears off as she smiled solemnly at the adorable girl before her. She ruffled Rin's dark hair slowly yet playfully, "I'm alright, Rin-chan. It's just that I kinda miss the young Sesshoumaru-kun. He obviously changes a great deal, huh?" It was too late for her to keep her smiling face before the little girl.

Rin blinked confusedly, "Really? But Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama is as nice as his old self. He only acts more openly these past few days, Kagome-neesan."

Now, it was Kagome and Sango's turn to blink. "Why do you think like that, Rin-chan?"

Rin laughed at the two's obvious confusion, "Sesshoumaru-sama never shows his feelings openly before, but he always cares for and protects Rin and Jaken in his own way. Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama so much!!" One must be blind not to see the love and blind devotion shining brightly in those brown eyes, the older girls noted.

"Uhm...do you _really _think so, Rin-chan? I don't think he looks ... _reachable _now." Kagome asked.

_And I don't think he's happy with the way things go on at the moment... Being taken care of by humans he despises... _

Rin smiled full-heartedly, "If Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't approve anything that happen, he will let us know, Kagome-neesan. And Rin doesn't think he's angry at us, more like confused-that's why he goes to Jaken-sama! Just look into his eyes, Kagome-chan. And you will see that Rin is right!"

Her smile was shining like the sun itself, brightening anyone's mood with its simple honesty and innocence.

The two woman couldn't help but smile back at the girl, moods raised ever slightly, no longer wondering why the cold emotionless Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai of West, chose this little _human_ girl as his companion.

_Sesshoumaru, you choose well. _

* * *

Two hours later, the group finally regrouped again after taking turns to take a bath and eat. They were talking animatedly before the fire as usual, knowing there was nothing better to do but wait for the emotionless young inu youkai to come and ... hope for the best.

They didn't wait for long.

The young inu youkai appeared from the forest as his faithful servant followed behind him. The weary expression on Jaken's face alarmed most of them, except a certain adorable little girl and the emotionless inu youkai himself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're back!! Rin misses you!" Rin, oblivious to the alarmed looks on the rest, hugged the silent inu youkai's waist (she could reach it now).

"Ah...thank you...Rin. Now, I need to talk with the miko here." The silent inu youkai, much to everyone's surprise, patted the girl's head gently.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-neesan! Sesshoumaru-sama wants to talk to you!" Rin let go her guardian's leg as she turn to the blinking Kagome.

"Eer...Sure, Rin." Kagome, nodding at her friend's serious looks, stood up only to find the silent inu youkai a few centimeters away from her.

"Come, miko. We need to talk. _Alone_."

"What?? What do you mean with alo-"

Before everyone could protest, white clouds already formed under Sesshoumaru and Kagome's feet, circling and picking both figures into the air. In few seconds, they were gone as the worried eyes of the rest followed their shadow.

Inuyasha's golden eyes kept following their figures until it disappeared as worry and confusion raged inside him. If he was his younger self, he would follow them in blinding rage, Tetsusaiga ready on his hand, too worried over Kagome in the hands someone like Sesshoumaru. But now, knowing better about Sesshoumaru and Kagome's circumstances, he only could wait.

Miroku, as if understanding his problem, simply patting his shoulder. "They need to talk, my friend. We already talk over this in the spring, right?"

Inuyasha solemnly nodded.

_Kagome...be safe. _

_

* * *

_

It had been only few seconds (at least to Kagome) when the clouds descended over a lakeside in the middle of nowhere. Kagome finally dared to move after the white clouds circling her legs faded out into nothingness and turned to see the silent Sesshoumaru a few inches from her.

"Uhm-so-do you want to...ask me something?" Kagome began.

The young Sesshoumaru nodded, finally meeting the sapphire eyes of the young woman next to him.

"This is only between us, miko. Give me your word." It wasn't a question but a demand to her. Nonetheless, Kagome nodded.

"I promise."

Nodding again, Sesshoumaru finally began. Still, his first question was something that Kagome didn't expect at all.

She expected him to ask –demand something like _What did actually happen? How do you have my smell on yours? Tell me everything _or something close to them.

But no.

"How old are you now, miko?"

_Huh?_

"Excuse me?"

A raised eyebrow. "I don't repeat myself. Answer me."

Kagome blinked. "Uhm...18 – nearly 19 years old."

Sesshoumaru nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "This seems like a bigger problem than I expect."

Kagome blinked again at his words. "What problem?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her as if she was an alien from outer space. "Are you not aware what circumstance we are in, miko? Don't tell me you suddenly forget that we're _mates_."

At the mention of 'm' word, Kagome gasped as blush immediately covered her entire face. "What??...oh...uhm.. but you said that it wasn't a problem before! And we're NOT mates at all! We've _never _had s-"

And Kagome stopped. She didn't even WANT to think about certain activities only _mates _could do. Nope. Not at all.

Sesshoumaru tried to supress his smirk, but this silly miko was an amusing sight. She was redder than a red lobster.

The inner beast inside him chuckled.

_She's an interesting human, master. _

Yes she was.

"It seems to me that you've _never _been touched by males in sexual term before. Good. Please refrain yourself from others males from now on. It only create troubles for you and I."

Kagome's previously blushing face turned redder for a different reason at that. It was one thing to answer his questions, but _obeying _it was a different matter at all. "Hey! Who are you to _order _me like that!? And what troubles?!"

_And please don't tell me I just heard a 'sex' word from the taiyoukai of Western Land..._

Sesshoumaru merely smirked, "I am your _mate._" , not answering her next question.

"But we're NOT-"

"Even though you don't want to admit it, the fact that we're sharing the same blood and aura is a rather obvious reason, miko. Unlike what you think, sharing a bed isn't the _only _thing that makes people mates."

"I don't think like that!!"

"Hn."

"I really don't!!"

"Sure, miko."

"Arghh!! You...you...you're _impossible, _Sesshoumaru-_kun_!!" Kagome finally lost it.

And, much to Kagome's disbelief and _horror, _the young Sesshoumaru finally broke his emotionless face and _laughed. _

_Laughed. _

It wasn't a full-blown laughter like Inuyasha's in his drunken stupor or Miroku's polite one in charming one of the ladies years ago or Naraku's disgusting cruel laugh or even Kouga's cheeky one. No. It was a simple laugh, but filled with warmth and _freedom_ – two things that Kagome had never –_never_- associated with the older and –_obviously_- more mature and uptight Sesshoumaru before.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were sparkling, narrowed with humor, lips turned upwards and parted, pale cheeks curved in tinted alabaster. Somehow, that image pulled at Kagome unspeakably, tightening yet another notch the coil of tension within her.

_Oh God... He..._

And without realizing it, a drop of tear fell from Kagome's open eyes, making a small trail down her now blushing cheek.

Smelling the _tiny _saltiness in the air due to his sharp nose, Sesshoumaru stopped his unlikely behavior and stared at the dumbfounded Kagome, confusion in his usually emotionless face. "Miko? Why are you...crying?"

"You...look _happy_." She managed to say that aloud, mind still numb with such heart-fulfilling laugh coming from someone like _him_.

The young Sesshoumaru finally blinked, "And something is wrong with the picture?" Then he continued in softer tone, "And wipe those tears off. It disturbs me."

Kagome wiped off the trail of tears off her face, wondering why she cried for –of all people- _Sesshoumaru, _the cold emotionless inu youkai. "Well...it's just that...I've never _ever _seen you laugh before –and you should do that _more _often you know – so it threw me off a bit... And God! I must sound stupid but...uhm...how do I say this...you look _so _happy that well... it's stu-why the hell do you stare me like that?"

"I don't say anything." The raised eyebrow and the smirk was enough answer for Kagome.

"You look amused. And you even _sound _like it! I know I'm babbling but talking to you here is not something that I do often, okay? Except when you're in your boy mode, alright?" By now, the previously melancholic expression on Kagome's face turned back _again _into a flustered blushing one at Sesshoumaru's expression over her words.

"What?!"

The young inu youkai simply shrugged his shoulder. "You're an amusing female to watch."

Kagome blinked again, too dumbfounded at the changes of _many _expressions on the inu youkai's face, "Are you really _really _Sesshoumaru? You act in a ... _very _different manner than your older self. He's not..._this _talkative you know."

Young Sesshoumaru merely raised his eyebrow _again _at her words, "I know nothing of my older self, miko."

Kagome couldn't hide the surprise from her face at this new revelation. "What? You didn't ask Jaken? I thought...you would order him to tell you _everything_!"

Young Sesshoumaru's shook his head, "I find it's pointless to act like anyone but my own self. Though it surprises me that my future self allow a human girl follow him. And I think I _do _understand why he chooses the girl-Rin isn't it? She has a very nice smile and is very loyal."

Kagome blinked again, wondering how many words already spoken out of _this _young Sesshoumaru's mouth. In three years of knowing him, Kagome had never ever heard him speaking more than five words at once (which usually related to 'Die, Lowly hanyou, It's a disgrace, Ridiculous,' etc). Still dumbfounded (and maybe counting how many seconds before hell would freeze over at this occurrence), she finally asked again. "Uhm...alright then. So... anything else you want, Sesshoumaru-_kun_?"

"Ah."

Maybe she should reword her question.

The smirk the young inu youkai bestow upon her -Kagome gulped- was positively _scandalous. _

.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N :

Yay for an expressive Sesshoumaru!! What's the young Sesshoumaru up to?? Review & guess what he want to do!! 'winks' Until next chapter!

- Izky


	7. The Request

**~MY SILVER DOG~**

**Title: My Silver Dog**

**Rating: R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 7/??? **

**Words : 3,070 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instinct to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? [SessKag]**

**Pairing : SessKag, MirokuSango (others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Hello again, dear readers!! This time I manage to update this story in A WEEK. Yay!! Give me a medal!! And for those who want to know, **this story already gets 12374 hits, 111 favs, and 180 story alerts**. Whoa!! It seems this story grow more & more popular in every update, thank u guys!! 'hugs u all'

Most of u readers didn't think the teenager Sesshoumaru too OOC, thank u! Still, I'll try to make him as believable as possible. He's more open than his older self, that's the only thing I can explain. I can't tell u more of his personality now, it's better if u read it urself, don't u think? 'winks'

And of course, evil cliff hangers!! I've received some death threats, cries, pleads, and comments about how evil I am to end every chapters THAT way. Sorry, but I'm afraid it won't stop anytime soon. Its purpose is to make u all review and I would say it's doing a good job so far. Just bear with it please. xD

**???QUESTIONS???**

**- Please don't tell me that Sesshoumaru was like the ordinary hormone-driven teenage boy and was a friggin' PERVERT, at that age! . . . Cause if you do, I'll laugh my --- off. **

Lmao. Well, thanks for the _idea_! LoL

**- Does his beast's not-being-affected-by-the-age-thing deal mean that his beast is subtly bringing Sesshoumaru closer to Kagome, first by having him think of her as fondly as his okaa-san and now, making small comments about her?**

Uhm, I don't think the beast is THAT smart / wicked, he simply thinks of basic needs as hunger, exhaustion, or lust. At the moment, the beast couldn't give any suggestions related to the _mating _needs because Sesshoumaru himself doesn't feel the drive to mate, at least _not yet._ The teenager version doesn't feel the need to _rush _the mating thing. Kinda like a fifteen-year-old boy who think about marriage. It's interesting topic but why should he marry _now_? He'd better _have fun._ And of course he needs to think about their status as youkai and human.That's all I can reveal now or I'll ruin the surprise. 'winks'

**- When does Sesshomaru change back into his real age and does he remember everything? Also does Sesshomaru become less of a demon with a pole stuck up his butt?**

He'll change back _hopefully _in a few weeks and he will remember everything. For ur second question, hopefully he will. 'nods'

**- LOL!Um...that last part didn't sound..you know...clean..!**

I know. xD

**- Your cliffies are serriously gunna kill me someday. . Cant even guess what'll happen next.**

Wow, I believe that's a compliment. I don't want to be predictable after all. Thank u. 'smiles'

- **will sesshomaru like actually fall in love with kagome or will he only like"love" her cause she's his "mate"?**

That's my job to write and yours to guess, dear. XP

**- So since he's kinda growing up again, will the new circumstances around his aging change him from his previously older self? Or will he completely return to what he was before this all happened?**

Nope. If things go right, he'll have ALL his memories, especially the one where he 'grows up' in Inuyasha's group. I'm not that completely heartless to him and Kagome. 'winks'

**- Sesshomaru and his ages are confusing me**

He changes his ages by jumps and no one knows when it starts/stops. Don't worry, it confuses me too. 'sweatdrops'

**- you don't mean he wants to do what mates do?**

Well.....Maybe yes. Maybe not. Ask him. xD

- **does naraku know about this change and if so is he going to use it against them?**

It'll be known in later chapters. I _do _have plot for him. Be patient please. 'winks'

For **Tifanny, **my dear ex-beta reader : Thank u, dear!! I've tried my best to correct my grammars before posting them, and I'm VERY happy to know there was only few mistakes in the betaed files sent by Cynthia. Hopefully I can keep it up! 'hugs' Glad u like the cliffies. Scandalous. Lmao.

**???BETA???**

This chapter is **BETAED by Gothic Jigoku Shoujo **(in ). Thank u very much, dear! 8D– hugs her -

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 07 ~ The Request : 3,070 words **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome blinked again, wondering how many words had already been spoken out of this young Sesshoumaru's mouth. In three years of knowing him, Kagome had never, ever heard him speak more than five words at once (which usually related to 'Die, Lowly hanyou, It's a disgrace, Ridiculous,' etc). Still dumbfounded (and maybe counting how many seconds before hell would freeze over at this occurrence), she finally asked again. "Uhm...alright then. So... anything else you want, Sesshoumaru-kun?" _

"_Ah."_

_Maybe she should reword her question. _

_The smirk the young inuyoukai bestowed upon her -Kagome gulped- was positively scandalous. _

--

It had been more or less three years since Kagome met the cold emotionless inu-youkai, the taiyoukai of the Western Land, Sesshoumaru. (or Sesshoumaru Taishou, but Kagome had never heard anyone ever call him that before).

She had only spoken briefly (shouted before/in/after battles) to the silent taiyoukai and had never thought of him as anything but Inuyasha's half-brother, who always had a poker emotionless face.

But it had changed a bit over the time.

Despite the way _he _and the rest (aka: Inuyasha's group and Naraku's people and other youkai) thought about his hatred of humans, Kagome could tell that he hadn't hated humans _that _much. To her observant eyes, the silent inu-youkai simply went his way not to bother with humans' businesses at all – except if they stood in his way of course.

One of the reasons of her thought was that Sesshoumaru had never attacked anyone in their group but Inuyasha, whom he had attacked for Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha's existence as hanyou (or so he said, though Kagome guessed it was something along sibling's rivalry or inu-youkai ego thing. _Men._). He simply talked –er _mocked _his half-brother until the later fought him in childish rage when the rest of Inuyasha's group only shook their heads and talked to an excited Rin and a grumbling Jaken.

Another reason was along their long journeys, never once Kagome heard of him from the passing villagers as anything but 'the silent inu-youkai lord who guarded the West area and don't you dare disobey and distrupt his words'.

And of course, there was little adorable Rin, one of the additions in Sesshoumaru's life who had never failed bringing a smile to Kagome with her innocent smile and laugh. It was a real evidence that behind that cold mask lie a heart which was incompletely cold after all.

And now...

What happened in these few days was completely confusing to Kagome. She had always thought that Sesshoumaru was completely silent and cold inu-youkai from the very start of his life. Yet having his smaller and _much _younger version latch himself to her in a calm yet adorable way finally made her realize that the silver haired taiyoukai actually had passed a _normal childhood_, growing up from an innocent little _boy, _who knew how to _play, smile, _and _laugh _like every normal boys in general.

It made her wonder what happened in those long years which made Sesshoumaru turn into the cold emotionless taiyoukai he was.

_Now, _it looked like he had passed a _normal adolescence _as well.

If the more playful and expressive way he flied into (and jumped in-between) the clear blue sky was any indication of course.

'_Isn't this enjoyable, miko?' _

The sudden voice coming under her made Kagome stop her wondering thought, turning from the sight of vast blue and white clouds to the silver fur where she sat on for the last ten minutes.

She couldn't help but smile, rubbing the soft silver strands gently as its owner rumbled in contentment. "Yes, I can't believe that I can reach _this _high, higher than riding Kirara. It's ... _fun, _Sesshoumaru-kun_._"

_And I can't believe I'm doing this with you of all people. Never in million years I dreamed to be sitting on your head, flying high in the air and chatting so easily like friends. It's...disconcerting and gratifying at the same time._

_Yet...I think I can get use to these changes... hopefully._

The huge silver dog, who was currently flying over the mountains and enjoying the beautiful nature below, simply growled again, sending his thought to the miko riding his back.

'_It seems that few changes since I did last time. Those trees are the same as I remember.' _

"Hm? Did-Have you often done this...flying thing before, Sesshoumaru-_kun_?"

'_It's a habit of mine since I was a pup. Chichi-ue and Haha-hue used to take me flying but only when Chichi-ue made sure the patrolling was done and safe.' _

The mention of his parents made Kagome stop her rubbing for a second. "If I may ask, who are-_were _your parents? Inuyasha has never mentioned it before."

Kagome could feel an eyebrow raised on his head. _'I assume that me and Inuyasha-san 'are' related in a way?' _

Sighing, the miko simply scratched the huge long ear close to her. "Well...I guess the silver hair and the golden eyes are dead giveaway, huh?"

'_It merely etablishes my suspicion with the way Chichi-ue and my smell adhere his skin and flow inside his blood. A little as it is.' _

"Well, right."

"..."

"..."

'_You didn't answer my question.' _

"You didn't ask a question."

'_Don't avoid one, miko.' _

"Well-Uhm-How I do this...well-"

'_Miko.'_

"Well-he-...I-I don't think I'm the right person to answer that question, Sesshoumaru-kun. You should ask Inuyasha instead. I'm sorry."

'_Very well.' _

"So...what do you remember about your parents? I take it that both of them were full inu-youkai like you?" Kagome quickly changed the topic, trying to divert the silver dog's attention away from the possibly sensitive topic he and Inuyasha had. The little boy Sesshoumaru cared too much of Kagome to pay attention to the little details, but apparently the teenager one was more observant – which wasn't that surprising considering the huge gape between their ages.

The huge dog nodded, landing on a high edge of a cliff before jumping to another in such enthusiasm that Kagome had never seen in his adult self. Kagome tightened her arms around his neck as they flied again into the blue sky. _'Chichi-ue...was a proud and strong taiyoukai, one of the strongest of our kin. He trained me himself even in-between the wars we had back then, teaching me the important facts of life and how we must protect those we deem important in our life. He was-is what I want to be one day.' _

Kagome blinked at the many _many _words were coming out of his mouth – well thoughts really - still not used to this talkative Sesshoumaru. But, eventually the miko smiled at his words, noticing the pride and fond way the young inu-youkai spoke of his father. She couldn't help but imagine how his and Inuyasha's father form was. "Does he have silver hair like you ... and Inuyasha as well?"

_And does he have your nearly-amber golden eyes or Inuyasha's honey-golden ones? _

Sesshoumaru nodded again, ducking in-between the leaves of trees grown on the mountain side. _'The silver hair and golden eyes are traits of most inu-youkai. And his silver tail, unlike mine, warped around both his shoulder and long enough to fall across his back and to the ground he stood on. The armor I wear now is the imitation of his. Why do you want to know so much, miko?' _

Trying to suppress her surprise at his many _many _words _again_ (she might as well _try_ to get used to it from now on if she didn't want to have heart attack early), Kagome shrugged and rubbed the soft fur again gently. "Well-No reason. It's just that the older you has never talked about him. By the way, how's about your mother? I bet you get your beauty from her, right?" Kagome couldn't help but gave a hint of tease in her tone.

The dog merely sniffed, jaws snapped shut into the air. _'I will pretend I hear nothing of your previous words. But I will let you know that Haha-ue was the most beautiful inu-youkai I've ever known- We should stop here now. This is the place.' _

Kagome blinked, finally turning her focus to her surrounding as the green field greet her sight. It was an empty yet very wide meadow with a small waterfall filled it's small corner. "Huh? Where are we?" She carefully climbed down the huge dog's back, eyeing the sight around them. "It's a beautiful meadow. How do you know this place, Sesshoumaru-kun?"

_I don't think I've ever crossed this place before..._

Kagome turned her head only to see the reddish aura circled the huge dog as the wind clashed violently around him. By now, Kagome knew better to held her ground, not diverting her eyes from the magnificent change happening before her very eyes. The previously huge dog grew smaller as his body structure re-shaped into humanoid shape, before the reddish youki covered his entire body – obscuring the view from Kagome's naked eyes. After a few moments, the young teenager Sesshoumaru in his humanoid form was already standing perfectly a few feet away from Kagome.

Young Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to their surrounding and nodded; the smirk and lowered eyelashes was enough indications for Kagome that the inu-youkai was satisfied with what he saw. "This is where Haha-ue and I often went and played together years ago. It seemed to me that few ventures on here. Good."

Kagome raised her eyebrow when the calm inu-youkai walked to the edge of the waterfall, lowering himself to his knee and eventually sitting on his crossed legs and facing the water. "What are you doing?"

The inu-youkai raised his eyebrow back and answered with his characteristic smooth voice. "Do come here and do your part of bargain, miko."

_Huh? Bargain? What bargain? _

Young Sesshoumaru seemed to understand her confusion as he sighed slightly. "May I remind you what we discussed an hour ago? You gave me your word."

Realization dawned upon Kagome as her brain finally caught up with the fact. She couldn't help but blush at what they agreed to do – what _she _was about to do. Their previous talk rang silently in her mind.

_So... anything else you want, Sesshoumaru-kun?" _

"_Ah."_

_Maybe she should reword her question. _

_The smirk the young inuyoukai bestow upon her -Kagome gulped- was positively scandalous._

"_It seems that it's inconvicient to me in this circumstance to do certain things without certain someone I should have got help from. And due to our bond, I think you're the most agreeable person to do this. Not that I have many choices in this matter." _

_Squishing a tiny part of her mind which wanted to count how many words he said again (and maybe ran from the horror of it), Kagome straightened her back at his words. Any possibilities of 'rather odd' requests or demands from the young inu-youkai vanished from her mind at his serious tone and expression. There was no way the proud and honorable taiyoukai of Western Land want to request of anything below him, no matter how odd (or perverted) his smirk was a few seconds ago. _

"_Alright. What do you need, Sesshoumaru-kun?"_

_Yup, there was no way at all. _

_Right?_

"_I appreciate your enthusiasm. I require you to brush my hair and fur every day. And don' forget to clean it every few days."_

_There went her hope._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..." _

"_Please close your mouth, miko. Or flies can mistake it as their place." _

"_Wha-wait a minute!! Do you mean that you let me, a HUMAN MIKO, to comb your silver hair? Can't you do it yourself??" Blinked. Blinked._

"_I certainly can do it alone, but it's a bit hassle to me to do it without assistance of certain people." _

_That was as close as Sesshoumaru could say he needed help. Well...to Kagome at least._

_Kagome blinked again._

"_Uhm. But why do you choose ME of all people? Can't Jaken do it? Or Rin?" _

_A raised eyebrow. "It seems that you don't know much about inu-youkai, miko. We don't let anyone touch us, especially in certain parts, but those we deem important." _

"_And in what term do you deem them as 'important', oh my Lord?!" Kagome massaged her throbbing temple, sweat-dropping at the ridiculous request. Did he expect her to be his MAID of all things?! Wasn't there a rule or something that prohibited youkai AND miko to...to comb each other's hair...or something?! Argh!!_

"_Those who share our blood through generations or what you call them as 'family' and..." _

_An image of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru combed each other's hair and bickered at who got the better hair came into her mind. Kagome winced inside at the image. _

"_...And?" Kagome lifted up her face, almost be afraid to hear the answer. _

_Young Sesshoumaru simply smirked THAT smirk again. "...And those who share our bed of course."_

_Kagome blushed. _

"Miko."

"Right. Right, I'm coming. And can you please stop with this 'Miko' business? I have your name as well, and it's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me, got it?!" Kagome grumbled but did as the young inu-youkai told her, sitting down behind him. "And how we do this without a comb? You didn't get me a chance to get one in my bag back then."

"Unnecessary. This will do." Miraculously, from nowhere Sesshoumaru gave the miko a small comb. It was a small yet elegant thing, made of gold as sakura blossoms pattern decorated its lines. It was a simple small thing but Kagome could tell it was worth more than hundreds and thousands of yen if she tried to guess its price (it was made of gold for God sake!).

"It's...beautiful. Where do you get it, Sesshoumaru-kun?" Kagome held it carefully, feeling the softness of its surface against her fingers.

_Wow... I think the youkai lords here are very VERY rich..._

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It's Haha-ue's gift on my hundredth winters. It's a bit unexpected to find it inside my sash, though I understand I would never left it somewhere else."

Kagome smiled, watching the calm expression turned softer as he answered her question. "You must really love your Haha-ue, right Sesshoumaru-kun?"

The young inu-youkai didn't answer, but Kagome didn't need one. She gently lifted a small amount soft silver strands from his back, feeling its texture. It was as soft as before. Carefully and gently she pulled the comb between them and began her work.

It had been a few silent seconds before a soft baritone voice filled the peaceful meadow.

"I miss them."

Kagome simply smiled.

_I'm sure they do as well, Sesshoumaru-kun..._

"And where the hell did you two go? We don't have all day to wait for you two you know!?" Inuyasha growled as his raven-haired friend and his half-brother (in younger version) descended from the sky and landed before their little camp. His tensed shoulder grew relaxed slightly at the relaxed air between the two of them. Even though Sesshoumaru's face clear from any emotions, the happy face of Kagome was enough to tell them all that their talk time _alone _didn't end well- _fuck up._

"Sorry, Inuyasha! We forgot time." Kagome smiled, opening her arms automatically as Shippou jumped into her happily. He might grew taller, but he was always Kagome's dear little boy.

"Feh! We would have left you two if you were fifteen minutes late, woman!"

"Kagome-okaasan!! You're back!! We're really worried!!" Shippou immediately jumped forward, hugging Kagome' thigh tightly.

"I'm sorry, Shippou-chan. But I'm alright, see?!" Kagome laughed as she patted the orange hair playfully.

"Kagome! We're glad to see you alright!" Sango smiled in relief, hugging the recently arrived miko. "It has been a few hours!!"

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama!" Miroku smiled as well.

No one in Inuyasha's group noticed the greetings the other three at the other side as they welcomed their lord's coming, too relieved to see the most important person in their little group went back unharmed.

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin smiled as she latched herself on the inu-youkai's thigh. "Rin is glad you're back to us!"

"Welcome back, my Lord." Jaken bowed respectfully. Ah-Un rumbled softly, rubbing their two-heads onto the young silver haired inu-youkai's shoulders.

Sesshoumaru nodded, a hint of smile on the tips of his lips as he eyed his three loyal followers. "I take it nothing happened in my absence?"

Jaken and Rin shook their heads, "Nothing, my lord." "We're simply talking with Inuyasha-san and his friends, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"I see. It's good to see you've grown to be this big, Ah-Un." To Jaken's surprise and Rin's delight, Sesshoumaru smiled (in a tiny smile) as he patted the huge dragon's twin heads. The dragon purred in contentment as his master paid it his rare attention.

The little group didn't notice the widened eyes and whispers and fallen jaws from the other bigger group not away from them (except a certain raven-haired miko of course).

"_Ah!! He talks!?"_

"_Oh. My. God. He's smiling!" _

"_Is that the only thing you find disturbing?! He said more than FIVE words, pervert monk!"_

"_You're right, Inuyasha! And they aren't 'Die, Worthless, Hanyou,' or anything close to that!" _

"_Wait a minute! He pets his dragon!?" _

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched as his sharp hearing caught the whispers.

Before he could give any responses to the annoying _gossiping_ people, his sharp nose caught a certain _familiar _scent. Immediately, the silver haired inu-youkai straightened his posture, eyes high on the empty sky before them. His act earned questioning glances from the others. He ignored all of them when his instinct and nose warned him.

_Youkai. _

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! What the hell is wrong with-_shit_!" Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga as he jumped close to his half-brother. "Everyone! Stand back!! Someone is coming!!"

Instantly, everyone tensed as they readied themselves for the possible attack. The children stood close behind them.

In seconds, a rush of youki came out of the young inu-youkai's body as Sesshoumaru growled in warning to those close to him. He held his head high – claws filled with poisonous acid as he readied himself to the coming figures.

The beast inside him snarled, threatening to break its prison inside – but Sesshoumaru restrained it. _Barely. _The beast was stronger than he himself expected.

_Master!! We must protect her!!_

No. _They_ are coming. He told the beast.

And right, a few seconds later, three figures appeared on the previously empty sky. Wind blew strongly around them as they landed before him and the group.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

The silver haired inu-youkai merely narrowed his eyes.

"You are..."

.

.

.

Tbc.....

A/N :

Who are they??? I know I'm evil, but can u guess?? xD Review please!!!

**???!!!IMPORTANT!!!???**

**Btw, bcause I'm going to have an OSCE test (on July 14-18th) which determine my passing to the fourth year (the first year in clinic), chapter 8 MIGHT be late (at least it won't come out in a week, more like two OR WORSE! three weeks –gasp-). I **_**might **_**update faster if I got more reviews to boost my ideas. U decide. xP **

For those who haven't reviewed yet, PLEASE review! I won't bite, promise! If u want to give me any ideas to improve the storyline, please do so! I won't mind. 'smiles'

Hint : 250 reviews or MORE, please???

**- **Izky


	8. The Frustation

**~MY SILVER DOG~**

**Title: My Silver Dog**

**Rating: R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 8/??? **

**Words : 3,843 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instinct to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? [SessKag]**

**Pairing : SessKag, MirokuSango (others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Hello again, u all!! I'm back!! I finally finished my last two exams in this third year and u don't want to know what I had been doing with green teas, oreos, noodles, and jellies in those last five days of hell. It's a miracle my stomach can put up with ALL of them. xD

I've got a few questions about what an **OSCE test **is (the one I had prepared for these past 2-3 weeks). It's a yearly exam which every medic students must do to test their skills in medical field, like doing physical check-ups, handling a labor, doing intubation, giving an infusion or intravenous feeding, etc. And I _must _memorize more than 120 skills to prepare for that test before my examiners. Studying and practicing for it was like a living _nighmare _to me 'shudders'. Still, I'm glad it's over now! I'm going to clinic this year! Yay! 8D

Alright, back to the story. 'coughs' Wow, I can't tell u how much your reviews made me happy inside. A few readers told me this's one of the best SessKag fics they've ever read and really, _that _is the highest compliment I got! I don't think this fic is _that _good, really! There are tons of SessKag fics that I worship out there and for the love of God, I don't think I can write as half good as them! I even don't know _how _to write _the _emotionless Sesshoumaru yet! And my english is bad! 'shakes head' Still, as disagree as I am, thank u for telling me that! 'hugs u all' Hope your faith in my writing won't be misplaced at all.

For **ReizaChan : **Thank u for trying to read this story and reviewing each chapter! It gave me a quick picture how the readers will response with each ending. Wow, ur comments make me blush, dear! I don't think I can describe things _that _good! I'm certainly not romantic/poetic enough to play with words. Still, thank u! 'hugs'

**???QUESTIONS???**

**- Is Sesshoumaru going to get --- when he encounters Koga while the wolf does his arrogant "My woman" crap, or is he going to ignore his beast on that matter? Or are you not putting Koga in?**

Kouga WILL appear, but not now. Oh yes, I can't wait to write how Sesshoumaru will react to _that _talk. xD

**- My biggest complaint of all Inuyasha fic writers: Why hasn't Kirara been in the story? I saw that she was mentioned in Kagome and Sesshomaru's discussion, but she is a seriously forgotten charachter!**

I'm sorry! It's a bit hard to write her bcause she simply can't talk and she's not in my main attention. Though thank u for suggestion, I'll try to make her appear more!

**- Is Sesshomaru fussy about his hair? It kind of seems girly like you know? He deemed his important. **

I don't think so. I haven't disclosed any inu-youkai traditions/cultures here but his liking his hair clean is one of that.

**- So now this Sesshomaru knows about sex. Will he start seeing her in that way?**

Yup. He's a teenager in human age. I seemed to give some 'secrets' in the author note in the previous chapter 7 on Sesshoumaru's inner mind. Just read it, the rest u'll have to wait. Sorry. 'winks'

**- Could you make either Kagome or Fluffy have a wet dream while sleeping close to each other?**

You naughty one. LoL Hmm...interesting idea. 'winks'

**- Hm... so I'm guessing he'll be guarding Kagome with his life since he is convinced that they are mates, right?**

Yup. I think the summary is the answer for u, dear. xD

**- Was that combing of hair a ritual or preparation for the both of them for when they become mates, officialy?**

Thanks for the idea! 8D But yes, more open or not I think Sesshoumaru won't let anyone touch any parts of him but those he deemed close. Letting Kagome comb his hair is a prove that he regards Kagome as one – mate or not. 'nods'

**- What?! Who is it? I'm really really curious! **

Most the readers asked me this - only in different words and scarier ways xD Just read below and u'll get ur answer! 'winks'

**- Is he going to age again soon?**

Define 'soon'. xP He'll change again, but not now. Be patient please!

**- Could you maybe go into more explanition as to how they're already mates? Because you made it VERY vague to me...**

It's on purpose, dear. It'll be explained more in later chapters. Just wait, okay? 'smiles'

And for the rest of u, thank u for keeping this story in ur list! This little story is growing bigger and more popular thanks to u guys! And for your patience in waiting for me, I decided to give u all a _much _longer chapter than usual. Hope u like it! –bows-

This chapter is **BETAED by Gothic Jigoku Shoujo **(in ). Thank u very much, dear! 8D– hugs her -

- Izky

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 08 ~ The Frustation : 3,843 words **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And right, a few seconds later, three figures appeared on the previously empty sky. Wind blew strongly around them as they landed before him and the group. _

"_Sesshoumaru-sama." _

_The silver haired inu-youkai merely narrowed his eyes._

"_You are..."_

--

"Forgive us to come unannounced, my Lord. We have urgent business that requires your immediate attention. Someone important insists to meet you as soon as possible." The two of three figures immediately kneeled down as they bowed respectfully at the standing young inu-youkai before them.

Young Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes even more, understanding that he _should have _had known them at the first place. Without realizing it, he stepped closer to where a certain miko stood, bow ready on her hand. His inner beast simply rumbled in delight at the close distance between him and Kagome.

The two figures were full Youkai like him, although it wasn't clear what kind of Youkai they were. Both of them had long pure white hair that fell down around their bowing head. Sesshoumaru could recognize the red sakura pattern adorned the end of their armoured black kimono. A familiar crescent moon stood proudly in the middle of it.

It was his family's symbol.

_They must be guardian armies back at the castle... _

Before Sesshoumaru and the others could say anything, the last figure, the only one who didn't kneel _at all_, chuckled as he walked closer toward the silent inu-youkai. "Maa...forgive both of them, Sesshoumaru. I come in sudden to your place but you weren't there. I want to find you myself, but both of them insist to accompany me."

The young inu-youkai could feel his inner beast snarled against the last figure. He could understand his beast's tension as the smell of waterfall and rain grew stronger with each step _he _took.

The last figure before them was even _stronger _than he was.

Sesshoumaru lifted his face from the kneeling guardians only to find a taller man staring back at him. He had a long pale purple hair with silver strands in between, falling down around his face and his back until it reached his waist. He wore a formal dark purple kimono with a gray hakama as his armour covered his entire chest. Unlike Sesshoumaru's armour, two spiked pauldron covered both his shoulders and attached to the upper section of his cuirass.

His entire appearance was magnificent, but the only thing that took Sesshoumaru's attention was the small blue tear drop symbol on his forehead, announcing his status to the entire world to see.

_That symbol..._

"Huh? Are you by chance growing shorter at my absence, my friend?" The purple haired Youkai blinked down, lowering his face until he was face to face with the still silent younger Youkai.

Sesshoumaru merely narrowed his eyes.

He _knew _that face. And _that _too friendly annoying tone, though the voice was lower than he remembered.

"Hey! Who the hell are you people?? Coming in sudden and talking to Sesshoumaru as if...as if ...he's your _friend_!? What the _fuck_!?" Inuyasha, finally get out of his stupor, waved his tetsusaiga before the unfamiliar figures before them.

The man before Sesshoumaru blinked, finally turning his head to look at the group standing beside the young inu-youkai. "Huh? Sesshoumaru here _is _my _friend. _And who are you, people? It's rude to wave that sword to me, _boy. _Wait a minute...it's... _Tetsusaiga_?! So...you must be Inuyasha! It has been _decades _since I met you, _pup_!" And to other's disbelief and Inuyasha's _horror, _the purple haired man _hugged _the silver haired hanyou and _lifted _him to the air as if he was a mere baby.

"GAAAHH!! Release me this instant, _old man_!!" Inuyasha shouted out in _horror_, trying to move but fail at the surprisingly tight grip on his shoulders.

"As you wish, pup!" The man chuckled and did what the hanyou told (more like screamed) him to.

Everyone sweat dropped when Inuyasha fell on his butt, his strings of curses filled the whole forest.

Oblivious to the fallen jaws of everyone (except a certain young inu-youkai), the man (no, the _Youkai – _no _human _could lift Inuyasha _that _easily) turned back to smile at young Sesshoumaru. "I've never thought I will see the two of you standing close together in anywhere but dead or alive situations. Taishou-sama must be proud in his grave, right Sesshoumaru??"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

Realizing the grave situation (he had seen _that _particular twitch on his Lord's face and usually someone _would_ end up in a bloody bath), Jaken quickly commanded the two still kneeling (and sweat dropping) guards. "You two, go back to the castle and wait for Sesshoumaru-sama's return. And don't _ever _tell anyone what you've seen in this place, understand!?"

The guards blinked, but a small nod from Sesshoumaru hardened their eyes. They bowed down respectfully to silver haired inu-youkai and –much to Inuyasha and his friends' surprise- Jaken. "As you wish. Until then, Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama."

With that, both of them vanished in dust.

Then all of eyes turned to the man who smiled sheepishly before them.

"Ara... It seems that you have quite a story to tell since the last time we met ne Sesshoumaru?" The taller man chuckled, stealing a glance at a certain raven-haired miko. "And I suppose congratulations in order, right my friend? You _must _invite me to your _mating _ceremony later!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched _again_.

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

--

"Wait a minute...!! You mean...you're _the Taiyoukai of the Northern Land_?!" Inuyasha and his friends' eyes widened even more at the cheerful Youkai sitting before them.

"That's right! I'm Makoto of the Northern Land, the land of Streaming Water. And who are you, people? It's nice to meet new people once in a while after few decades." The purple haired Youkai no-_Taiyoukai _smiled a far happier and open smile than the silent young inu-youkai sitting next to him.

Inuyasha and his group blinked, wondering if the Youkai before them was really one of the biggest rulers in Feudal Era. They knew that the lands were divided by four regions and leaded by four Youkai lords, the strongest of all Youkai there. Still, the lords were _very _rarely seen, especially by humans, and rather liked to keep their presences on their own.

They gave a subtle glance at the silent inu-youkai, the only one lord they had seen so far before this Makoto arrived.

_HE's in the same position as the cold emotionless Sesshoumaru here?? How odd..._

Eventually, Inuyasha nodded. "Right, I'm Inuyasha."

"I'm Miroku, a monk in travel with Inuyasha and his friends, my lord." Miroku smiled politely.

"I-I'm Sango, a ... demon slayer. It's an honour to meet you, Makoto-sama." Sango said awkwardly.

"Shippo here! And this cute cat is Kirara!" Shippo answered enthustiacelly, Kirara bowed slightly on his lap.

"Rin's name is Rin, Makoto-sama." Rin smiled happily beside her best friend, Shippo.

Makoto nodded kindly, turning to see their faces one by one. His eyes finally turned to the last person at the corner. "And who you might be young miko? It has been hundred years since I met a miko with a power as strong as yours. You must be one of the high miko from around here, right?"

Kagome blushed slightly as all the attentions shifted toward her. She bowed slightly in her sitting position. "Ah, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Makoto-sama. It's ... nice to meet you. And no, I'm not that good as a miko, I'm still learning that is."

Makoto simply chuckled, turning to the still silent inu-youkai beside Kagome. "You've got a really modest mate here, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru simply nodded. "Hn."

That simple word turned everyone's eyes in the group toward the silent young inu-youkai and the blushing miko next to him. It was the first time Sesshoumaru had admitted their bond, as unplanned as it was, before their very eyes.

"WHAT!? Don't tell me you're REALLY mated with him of all people, Kagome!? Was _that _what you two did back then?!" Inuyasha cried out. He couldn't tell if they were doing _that _or not because practically they were covered in each other's scent and that knowledge frustrated him very much.

"Kagome!! Is it really true?! He's _younger _than you!" Sango panicked as well.

"Technically he's _much older _than all of us combined, Sango dear." Miroku smiled. "I'm _so _proud of you, Kagome-sama!"

"What does _mate _mean, Kagome-okaasan?" Shippo asked confusedly. He turned toward the blinking Rin who shook her head as well. "Rin doesn't know, Shippou-chan."

Kirara merely raised her eyebrow, before finally deciding she wasn't interested with the topic and joined the eating two-headed dragon a few feet away from their sitting place.

Jaken simply muttered under his breath at the sight of shocked group as he leaned against the two-headed dragon that simply ate the grasses under his feet, oblivious to his surroundings.

Kagome groaned, feeling her cheeks grow hot at the _impossible _comments thrown to her _and _a certain inu-youkai by her supposedly loyal friends. The light headaches she gets since this morning grow bigger and bigger as tension slowly filled her body at the responses she got. "It's not as if we're mates _for real, _right?" She muttered under her breath, knowing the inu-youkai beside her could hear it.

Sesshoumaru merely raised his eyebrow at her, finally talking fully for the first time since they descended from the sky. "We have already shared our blood. It's only a matter of time before we share our bed as well, miko."

Kagome's blush turn redder as she immediately turned to silver haired inu-youkai next to her. "What!? We _already _talked about it in the waterfall! We're _not _mates in _that _sense, right?"

The young inu-youkai merely shrugged his shoulders, "We _have not _talked about it _yet, _miko. And you better get used to the simple notion. Our scent and blood are tightly mixed with each other that it is _impossible _to part them without risking our life, thanks to your miko power."

Kagome could feel her temper flare a bit at the emotionless tone he used. The confusion and tension built inside her was slowly breaking out thanks to the ignorance young Sesshoumaru held, making her lost her previously calm composure. "So this's all back to _that_? I don't regret saving your life back then, but all of _this _is so..._ridiculous_!!"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed. "And what is _'this' _you're talking about, miko?"

Kagome finally had enough as she finally let out her growing frustration to the _ridiculously _calm inu-youkai.

"You. And Me. Together as _what_? We've met years ago but I only _know _you for barely few days! Does it _bother _you? At all? Knowing _me, _a _human _miko as ...as you're ..._intended?_" Kagome snapped, pulling the few strands of her hair in frustration at the calm response she received. She could feel hotness tightened in her stomach but Kagome ignored it – too far gone in her own frustration.

The young inu-youkai sighed, before finally did something to calm the enraged miko down.

"Wha-"

He gripped the miko's wrist with his bigger hand, taking it down from its previous place on Kagome's raven hair. His golden eyes stared back against confused sapphire orbs. "Calm down, miko. We will talk about it _later. _This is hardly a time and place to discuss this."

As Sesshoumaru's words were processed into her brain, Kagome finally realized the odd silence around them. Turning her head slowly, she could see the shocked faces and fallen jaws of her friends _again_.

_Oh no..._

And of course, hell broke loose.

"Who the _fuck _are _you_!? Where the hell is that pompous _mute_ arrogant ass bastard brother of mine?? He hardly ever says _anything _at all! And here you are talking and _bickering _with a _human _you despises?" Inuyasha, finally succeeded to lift his fallen jaws back on place, pointed his shaking finger to the young inu-youkai.

"My Lord! Are you really letting the _human _miko as your _real _mate?! The court will have uproar about this!!" Jaken cried out as well.

"Kagome! Is it really true? Isn't there any ways to undo this bonding thing between you and him?!" Sango couldn't help but ask.

"What's so bad about being _mates, _Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin, whose eyes went back and forth between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, asked confusedly.

"I've _never _seen anyone could talk back to Sesshoumaru without losing his life before...except Inuyasha of course." Miroku nodded a strange glint- which Kagome did _not _want to decipher- in his eyes.

"Oww!! They're certainly _very _loud, right Kirara?" Shippo, being a full-demon he was, couldn't help but wince at the full volume everyone used at the same time. Kirara, busy eating some insects a few feet away in her little form, simply growled in return, letting the kitsune know her own displeasure. In response, the two-headed dragon close to her nuzzled her much smaller head in gesture of comfort. The small fire cat purred at the attention.

"Kagome!? Why won't you answer damn it!?"

"Kagome-sama..."

"Kagome..."

The previously silent and calm silver haired inu-youkai, finally having enough with their curiosity, stood and _roared _before all of them. "BE SILENT!!"

Yup. _Roared. _

Taking the suddenly limp hand of a shocked Kagome into his, young Sesshoumaru snarled – golden rimmed with red eyes turned to the gaped spectators before him. "I won't let you all disrespect me and _my mate _like this. This matter is between me and this miko. _Not yours._ Come miko, we need to talk _alone._"

With that, he walked stiffly into the forest. Kagome was too shocked to do anything but follow him.

Makoto simply raised his eyebrow at the gaping faces of the group, an amused smile on his face. "Well...that went _well, _huh?"

Everyone (except two clueless children) turned their guilty eyes to the only one who didn't say anything the whole discussion. The Taiyoukai of the Northern Land simply grinned back.

"So...mind telling me what's going on between them?"

Kagome was only silent along their walk further into the forest. Her mind was in turmoil at the moment, too confused to realize how tightly she gripped the young inu-youkai bigger hand in return, trusting his lead.

She barely acknowledged being seated on a dead log a few feet away from the river as tension filled her mind. Until a familiar _warm _hand touched her forehead.

Golden orbs met her own sapphire ones.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, far different than the tone he used a few minutes ago in front of the others.

Kagome was shocked. He was speaking to her, not yelling at her like she guessed he would. And his voice… She caught herself in time before she let appear something she would surely regret. The only clue of his effect on her was a really light pink colouring her cheeks.

Though she couldn't ignore that something flutter inside her stomach at the almost _tender _way those eyes stared _up _at her. It was the time she finally realized that young Sesshoumaru kneeled down on one knee before her sitting form, barely few inches left between their faces.

"I...don't know. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I don't know what came over me, Sesshoumaru-kun." She answered honestly, unconsciously leaning on the warm hand on her forehead. She tightened her own hand which surprisingly still in the inu-youkai _other _hand. She felt..._weary. _

"No harm done. I myself _was _beginning to wonder when you would before you finally did. I'm surprised you can hold it inside this long." He smirked. Kagome wondered how come it stopped bothering her to see his open expression like this.

The miko gave a long sigh at his smooth voice, wondering why she suddenly felt _comfortable _in her position. "It's just...so..._overwhelming. _With you suddenly being a _boy, _then those changes of yours, _you, _your ridiculous request, the others' comments, and Makoto-sama's sudden appearance, and how we _still _have to find Shikon shards _and _a way bringing you back... _Then _the others' _crazy _reactions..."

"You're stressed out." He gave her an almost imperceptible nod.

"I guess..." She finally said in a voice just barely above a whisper. She knew she could adapt quickly to any changes in her environment, being an open-minded and cheerful person she was. But as anyone else did, she had a limit as well.

A limit she apparently broke a few minutes ago.

The hand on her forehead was finally gone as the young inu-youkai took a seat next to the tired miko. Kagome couldn't explain why the flutter inside her stomach grew yet _again _as the silver haired inu-youkai refused to disengage their joined hands.

There was a silence between them for a small moment, before finally the young Sesshoumaru talked.

"You find it's odd that I can accept you, _a human miko,_ as my _mate._"It was not a question.

Kagome nodded hesitantly, eyes on the flowing river before them. Now that her frustration and tension lessened somewhat, maybe she could try to explain her confusion better. "Yes. I know you're more...open than your adult self, but –no offense- I half-expected you would ignore me and our...connection when you turned into this age. Your boy version was too young to understand the complications, but you're _far _smarter and older than him. So I..."

Before she could continue, Sesshoumaru quietly cut her off. "I _always _keep my words, Kagome. Ignoring you will state that I do otherwise."

It was the first time he ever used her name. Kagome realized.

_Wait a minute..._

Kagome quickly turned her eyes back to the inu-youkai, "You remember _that _promise?!"

Young Sesshoumaru sniffed, "I might not remember my _future _self, but that doesn't mean I forget what has happen these few days."

Now it was Kagome's turn to raise her eyebrow, "Then that means...you remembered that you thought me as your _okaasan_. Don't you feel _bothered _that you think me as your _mate _now?"

He scowled at her stricken expression, another new expression Kagome had ever seen on him. "There were two options my younger self could choose on your person back then. Either thinking of you as his mate or his okaasan. And at our age difference at that time, I would think you would be rather glad _he _chose the latter. Imagine the otherwise."

Kagome imagined what would happen if the boy Sesshoumaru thinks her as her _mate. _She winced. "_Ew. _That's... _gross._"

"Hn."

"Wait a minute. You didn't answer my question, Sesshoumaru-kun!" Kagome fumed.

A raised eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll ask again. Don't you feel _bothered _that you think me as your _mate _now? I'm a _human miko_ and the last time I check, our kinds don't mix well together!!"

His answer was something she didn't expect. "You're not a _human _miko. At least not anymore. As I am not a fully Youkai either."

"What?"

"I presumed that we're neither human _or _Youkai after your healing days ago. The combination of your miko power and my youki made us unlike the others. We're our own kind, Kagome." He said patiently.

"What?! How can you think like that? I haven't felt any changes in my body. Wait- don't tell me you get any odd changes in yours!?" She asked with half growl.

Amusement was spinning in his golden eyes. "Then maybe you could explain why is there a black long fur circling _my _waist at the moment?"

Blinked. Blinked.

The black fur –_since when it is there??- _moved up and down young Sesshoumaru's shoulders before settled itself around the calm inu-youkai chest. Black and silver fur circled and entwined around each other.

"As much as I enjoy the contact, I think you should take it off my person and discover the new addition yourself, Kagome." Young Sesshoumaru brushed the black fur gently. He noticed that it was slimmer and shorter than his own tail.

The simple action, much to Kagome's surprise, sent a jolt into her brain. It was like how her mother combed her hair every time before she went to sleep those years ago.

Without realizing it, a sound escaped her lips.

She was... _purring. _

"Inu-youkai's tail is more sensitive than most of our parts, especially in certain places. I see that yours are as well." Came young Sesshoumaru's amused answer.

Then it clicked in Kagome's brain.

"Wait a minute! You mean..._this _is _my _tail!?"

The black fur flicked in response.

"It seems that you undergo a few changes that make you a bit similar to my _previous _kind, Kagome. It might be the effect of our ...bond." Young Sesshoumaru stated golden eyes on the black fur around his chest and feet.

"_A few_!?"

"I suppose you have _not _realized how long your _new _hair is at the moment?" Golden eyes lifted up to meet her blinking sapphire ones back.

"What do you mean with my ha-"In reflex, Kagome lifted her hand to touch her own hair, pulling a handful of hair into her sight.

It was longer.

Scratch that. It was _far _longer than before.

Instead of reaching her mid-back as usual, the black hair fell around her sitting form and to the grasses below the log she was sitting on.

"Wow. It's nearly as long as your – I mean your _adult _version's hair." Kagome couldn't keep the awe off her voice.

"It has been like that since _I _turned older this morning. I'm surprised you didn't realize it sooner." Young Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome simply gave him her sheepish smile. "I guess I got side-tracked since this morning. You know we have had some strange and unexpected occurrences today. And it isn't noon yet."

"I second that."

"Wait a minute...Does that mean that I'm going to change into an inu-youkai or something? I just get a _tail _for Heaven's sake!" Kagome groaned again as the idea finally hit her. The previously lost tension showed again in her shoulders when she finally thought of the many possibilities that would happen after this.

_Oh God...Not only we have to find a way to get Sesshoumaru back... but also this?! Longer hair is not that much problem but... How will Inuyasha and the others react of my new tail? And what of my family in the future? And it's a good thing that I already graduated from school... but I certainly can't go to college with a TAIL! And don't tell me I will get those markings as well? And-_

Young Sesshoumaru could smell the confusion, dread, anger; worry and what else ooze off of the miko's form. Using two fingers, the young inu-youkai took her chin in his other hand and forced her to look at him. "Cease your worry, miko. It wouldn't do to think over uncertain things."

Kagome blinked, "I know. But-"

Sighing inwardly at the undesirable effect of the new revelation on the miko, young Sesshoumaru did something that his inner beast had urged him to do since they reached the river side moments ago.

Ignoring her gasp, he finally _finally_ pulled the surprised miko into his lap and buried his face into her pale neck.

.

.

.

Tbc......

A/N :

Yay!! Go Sesshoumaru!! Cliffhangers rules my fic! xD 'hides behind rock from any dead threats, cries, rotten tomatos, curses thrown by frustated readers'

For those who guessed the three people in the beginning of this chapter as Naraku and his people, sorry to dissapoint! Only **Sesshoumaru_is_Fluffy_Evil **who guessed half-right, the lord of Northern Land and **Mistress_Persephone **who guessed right! the servants/warriors of Sesshoumaru. Normally I don't use any OCs in my writing, but eventually I need to disclose Sesshoumaru's relation with others beside Inuyasha's and Naraku's group. And of course, Rumiko didn't help with drawing 'bout them allll the time without others strong youkai lords like Sesshoumaru in the picture (who didn't end up _dead _/ run away at least). 'shakes heads'

**!!POLLING TIME!!**

**Btw, I want to ask u all something important. Should I turn Kagome into an 'inu-youkai' or not? I'm a bit hesistant to write the next chapters without asking ur opinions first. So, please choose the options below! (Please review asap so I can write the next chapter! It **_**is**_** about our dear inu-youkai's background!) **

**a. Yes. Full inu-youkai with complete inner beast! xD **

**b. Yes. Full inu-youkai without inner beast! (But with tail, pointed ears, markings, etc.) **

**c. No!! The tail and hair are enough! She's **_**still**_** a miko, right? 8O **

**d. Anything **_**but **_**inu-youkai plz. Just get her some others strange side-effects. **

**e. Uhm...I don't know? Do as you like as long as it'll be interesting, please. 8D **

**Just for u to know, I decide to turn Kagome into 'something else' bcause after all it's unfair that Sesshoumaru get turned back to his younger self when I JUST realized Kagome hadn't got anything...yet. 'kicks herself' They must be 'tortured' at the same time, right? xD **

**And if u have any creative ideas of side-effects for Sesshoumaru AND Kagome, of storyline for the four lands in Feudal age, of Sesshoumaru's pasts, feel free to tell me! I won't mind! 'winks' **

Until –_hopefully- _next weekend! I'm waiting for ur answers at the moment, dears! 'hugs u all'

- Izky


	9. The Forgotten Memories

**~MY SILVER DOG~**

**Title: My Silver Dog**

**Rating: R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 9/??? **

**Words : 2,810 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instinct to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? [SessKag]**

**Pairing : SessKag, MirokuSango (others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Hello again dears! Hope u're still watching this story! I have a few important notices for u all, here it is :

- I'm genuinely surprised with the amount of reviews I get for chapter 8. So far it's the highest amount I get and maybe it's something to do with the poll I made. So, I just want to clear it all to you that **I don't plan to write the story from the biggest votes I get, really. **The poll is a way to tell me how most readers think and react if I choose option a to e and I think it succeeded. Thank u!! –hugs u all-

- Second, most readers choose the **option a**, but I don't think I could write it out. **I don't really find myself interested with an idea where Kagome turned into a full demoness in sudden** like in some stories (no offense for the authors!) bcause it's just too common and too many used in most SessKag fics. I prefer she keeps herself as miko with something 'unique' added thanks to Sesshoumaru's youki inside her. -winks-

- Third, thanks to the poll and ALL the replies I got, I finally find the inspiration to continue the plot with some 'twists' inside! xD U won't believe that **I finished a SIX-full pages of ONLY story line in a mere four hours of brainstorming**. And I just needed a few more tiny ideas to get the ending and 'spice things up' a little! Yay! 8D

- Last, rest assured that **this story won't be about 'Kags turn into a full-miko-demoness and mate with Sess then purified the entire Naraku troops with her holy power so great that it turn her into an immortal being' plots** (No offense again to others authors! I like it as well!) It's just that the idea was too many used and old for me at least.

Now that I already clear it up, I'm very thankful for ur suggestions and ideas until now. Hopefully u will like my version although I suspect this story will last much more longer than I expected with the plot I made. Poor me xD

**????QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS????**

**- Kagome needs to earn any extra powers she gets. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have to learn and earn their newly acquired powers (their sword powers) in the course of their quests, and so should Kagome. **

Don't worry, I've thought of that too, but thanks! Yes, they'll still have a journey to finish, a Naraku to kill, and a few 'lessons' they have to acquire for themselves.

**- Since there are like 2 changes in kagome already, does that mean that aside from Sess becoming a child, does he also get some of the miko powers or does that make him atleast less vulnerable to holy powers? Did you make him turn back to his younger self so his body could 'adjust' to the changes caused by miko powers?**

Between him and Kagome, I'd say Sesshoumaru get the worst/greatest/biggest (whichever u choose) side-effect of the two. Why him? It's a secret of course! The nature of those side-effects are still unrevealed by me, but it'll come soon so please be patient. For ur second question, yes. He had gone some 're-structuring' process inside him to adjust with the new addition of the holy power of Kagome as Jaken explained before.

**- Kagome has to keep her miko powers whatever you do with her, she's got to purify the jewel. other wise have at it your own way.**

Yes, yes, my highness! xD –bows- I've got quite an amount of this request and I'd say I agree with it. Kagome _is _a miko and she _must _purify the jewel or she isn't Kagome.

**- When Lord Yummy Pants buried his face in her neck - Is there more to that action than what it looks like?**

Lmao. Lord yummy pants, that's new! If u asked me that....uhm...I'd say _yes. _

- B**y the way, what happens next, when will you update?**

Er, I can't tell u what will happen, dear. Just read it and wait for every update, right? And I update every weekend (Saturday/Sunday) at the fastest or every 1-2 weeks at the latest.

**- Does that mean that she can turn into a Doggie, too? YAY, PUPPIES!**

I can't tell u yet, sorry. Be patient please? –winks-

**- How many more chapters will it take for sesshoumaru to be his regular self?**

Aren't we eager to see the sexy adult soon, dear? xD Uhm, it'll take a while, sorry. From now on, every change in him will have its own adventure – that's all I can tell u.

**- Although the chapters aren't as long as the majority of the stories I usually read, I find that I'm still enjoying them immensely.**

Sorry for that. I have only limited time in between my medic classes to write this and I have two other looong fics to update, so this's the best I can offer. –smiles-

**- The inu-youkai transformation is over rated. Also, I don't think Izayoi (being Inu no Taisho's mate) exhibited these characteristics. (Yes, she's legally his mate. Check the manga.) The storyline is fine so far, but her sudden transformation cause me to grimace a bit... (hopefully it'll go away *coughcough*) Also, 'purr', 'bark', 'growl' etc kinda distubed me a bit... but you're the author. I hope you take my suggestion seriously... cause another story with a trasformation will bore me.**

I see u're quite a critic, oh mighty one. For the storyline, I'll try to follow the manga, but of course it won't be the same bcause I'll add my own twists inside. And her sudden transformation will be explained more in chapter 10 or 11, I can't explain everything in only a chapter u know. I did _not _state that I'll transform Kagome into an inu-youkai, did I? I'll try to not 'bore' YOU as u suggest, but please ask nicely next time alright?

I think u need a lesson how to ask people to work for ur favor. I'm a pretty open-minded person most times, but I have a _distaste _in some ways people telling me what to do as if they're higher than me. Honestly, I don't care if it bores u or not, I just want to satisfy my love in writing and for most of my loyal nice readers. As for the doggish tendencies, learn to live with it. I'm not a dog so I don't know how to be one. And nearly forget, I've warned u all that my grammar is bad an my beta-reader is having a hard time at the moment, so she can't help. No one is perfect, dear. Thank u and have a good reading.

**- Is she getting the strength regardless of what other changes you might add?**

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru WILL get stronger in this story.

**- To keep her status as "something else" It's really different than most stories where she just change in an inu-demoness, i like it a lot!**

Thank u! I'll try to keep this 'something else' as unique as possible. xD

**- I definitely like the relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, specially his attitude towards her. He has a balance between his younger self and a touch of maturity of his older self that mingles with a teenager damn-hormones side (though I would pay to see Sesshoumaru a bit more pervert than now 8D)**

Lmao. Thank u! Yes, this Sesshoumaru's less than..._perverted_ than I wanted him to be in this chapter (Lol , I can't believe I put Sesshoumaru & pervert in the same sentece) but don't worry, I'll work it out! –winks-

**- Will Inuyasha die from shock when he sees Kagome and Sesshoumaru pet each other's tails?**

Maybe he will. xD

**Alright, enough with This time I'll present u all the story from our favorite inu-youkai's eyes. Hopefully he won't be **_**too **_**OOC, dears! Enjoy the reading!**

This chapter is **BETAED by Gothic Jigoku Shoujo **(in ). Thank u very much, dear! 8D– hugs her -

- Izky

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 09 ~ The Forgotten Memories : 2,810 words **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome blinked, "I know. But-" _

_Sighing inwardly at the undesirable effect of the new revelation on the miko, young Sesshoumaru did something that his inner beast had urged him to do since they reached the river side moments ago. _

_Ignoring her gasp, he finally finally pulled the surprised miko into his lap and buried his face into her pale neck. _

--

Kagome's eyes widened as she could feel the silky silver strands brushing her own raven ones, the warm breath on her neck, and the tightened arms around her waist and see the clear blue sky far above them.

_What the-_

She had no idea how to respond at their new position, the hardness of certain armour against her own clothes, and the unexpected strength of those arms around herself.

Until something _wet _trailed her neck, leaving a trail of moisture in his wake. An involuntary shudder racked Kagome's body as she felt a pair of lips tantalized her skin with a flutter of light kisses, backwards and forwards, so faint Kagome felt the difference as intuition rather than sensation.

Her response made young Sesshoumaru smiled against the pale skin. Upon arriving at the place where her pulse pulsed in her neck, he lightly nipped at it, extracting a half gasp half moan from the pinned miko.

Kagome gasped at the contact, feeling her own body tensed for a second at the unfamiliar contact as her miko aura rose ever slightly in response before finally recognizing the other's as it mingled gently with its counterpart. The reddish-pink aura washed over her body until she eventually relaxed into the warmth surrounding her.

_Strange... I felt so tired in sudden..._

Feeling her eyelashes lowered itself, she could feel strength slowly but surely left her person. The constant headache was slowing with her own heartbeats, making her drowsy. Unconsciously, she tightened her own fingers on something – trying to fight off the sleepiness but no avail. The steady heartbeats, the graze of something sharp against her skin, the vibration felt against her chest was wrapping her in their silent yet gentle breeze, sending her into the dream world in minutes.

Distantly, she could hear Sesshoumaru's voice whispered into herself.

"Don't fight it. Sleep, Kagome."

And Kagome smiled.

Young Sesshoumaru could feel the raven-haired miko already slept when he lifted his face from the skin he had gently latched on for the last five minutes. His steady gaze met with the content sleeping face of Kagome as he re-arranged their position, tightening his arms around the smaller bundle in his lap.

_Now I know why Chichi-ue liked to nip and lick Haha-ue's neck so much... It's...not a bad feeling at all. _

Squeezing the sudden urge to do _more, _young Sesshoumaru tried to clear his mind from any unneeded feelings. It wouldn't do to think any of _that _at the moment.

_Damn hormones..._

Now that the miko slept, he could finally think in peace.

Or not.

'_Master! Is mate sick? Mate's youki feels weak... Is mate hurt anywhere?' _

He sighed inwardly at the same question his beast had thrown into him for the last hour or so. He had tried to block him out since his and Kagome's return to the camp, but the combination of his constant questions to the weary miko and the ridiculousness the group shown to him was apparently something that even he couldn't ignore for long.

Thus, his outburst.

Calmly, he told his worried beast that nothing was wrong with their mate. If nothing else, it probably was the side-effect that finally caught up with the miko.

The beast, satisfied with the simple yet clear answer, growled in contentment before went back inside the darkest place in Sesshoumaru's mind.

Relieved that _now _he could have the peace, Sesshoumaru finally decided to do one thing he had refused to do in front of the others.

He remembered.

_Western Land was where he was born. _

_It was the land where everyone lived in content peace under the shining sun and the protection of the greatest inu-youkai clan. _

_The land where every night was nothing but watched over by the gentle yet silent moonlight. It was told that nowhere but here was the land where the moon always smiled down upon it, giving the people her radiance far longer and brighter than any other lands. _

_The land of Crescent Moon. _

_Looking down at the calm forests and the lands he had seen since he was a little pup, young Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his own happiness and admiration on his own. _

"_So...all of these will be mine one day, Chichi-ue?" He turned his head toward the one figure next to him. _

_The far taller and broader silver haired inu-youkai smiled in response. _

"_Yes, pup. One day you will rule these lands after me. I hope you will do well as the generations before you did, Sesshoumaru." _

_He smiled wider at the answer. "I won't let you down, Chichi-ue."_

_His father nodded, pride and love filled his own golden eyes as he stared down at him. "I know you won't, son."_

--

"_Sesshoumaru-kun. I have something I need to ask you, pup." The gentle woman said, sitting next to the calm much younger inu-youkai. He had been sitting and reading the ancient scrolls for a while under the Sakura tree in their huge garden. _

"_Anything for you, Haha-ue." He smiled, closing the scroll as his attention shifted to the beautiful inu-youkai beside him. _

"_Could you accompany your Haha-ue to Northern Land next morning, please?" The tall woman answered, lifting his head up with her deadly, yet gentle claws. _

_Purring at his mother's gentle treatment, he couldn't help but grimace slightly at her words. "I don't mean disrespect, Haha-ue. But Makoto-" _

_His mother chuckled at his now less than enthusiastic expression, "Ah yes, and the first son of Lord Mikagami. I see that you two are rather close. It seems to me that you like him, pup." _

_He merely raised his eyebrow at her words. His mother apparently didn't understand. "If you mean that 'wanting to strangle him until he shut up' as 'like', then you're right, Haha-ue." _

_His mother laughed. "At least it's better than your last 'wanting to kill him in his sleep' answer, son." _

_He groaned. _

--

"_Ah! And there you're, Sesshoumaru!" The long pale purple haired Youkai ran toward him, his silver strands bounced ever slightly with each step he took toward the silent inu-youkai._

_He raised his eyebrow at the unfamiliar braids all over his friend's head. _

"_I don't even want to ask, my friend." He eventually said. _

_Makoto chuckled as he pulled one of the braids to his sight. "You mean this? It's your mother's work. It looks great, right?" _

_He shook his head, "It looks hideous to me." _

_Makoto blinked, before laughing and patting his back in sudden – nearly making the younger inu-youkai choke. "You're just jealous that your dear mother didn't braid YOUR own hair, right? I bet you'll be MORE beautiful than you are right now!!" _

_His eyebrow twitched. _

"_Hey! What's that look for? I only said the truth!" _

"_I will let you know that Haha-ue always brush my hair every morning. And whoever said that I like my hair being braided at all? It looks hideous, especially on yours, Makoto." He sighed at his saucer eyed friend._

"_EVERY morning!? Damn! I wish my mother did that to me! No wonder you're being as mother-complex as you are now!" Makoto, ignoring the insult, laughed again, perfectly evading the poisonous claws aimed at him in seconds. _

"_Don't talk about Haha-ue like that, you moronic Youkai!" He growled as now it was his turn to evade the kick from the other Youkai. _

"_Sorry! Can't resist!" – Punch on the gut- _

"_Can't you be serious for once!?" –Kick in the air- _

"_Right! Right!" –Mild jump- _

_A few metres away from the two teenagers, their fathers merely shook their heads as slight smiles filled their faces. It seemed that their sons would end up with the healers at the end of the day. Again. _

"_Those two have never stopped." The tall inu-youkai chuckled as he watched his first and only son launched his poison claws against a laughing Makoto who jumped away from the attack. _

_His partner, his closest ally and friend, merely grinned back. "Makoto always know what buttons to push on your son, my friend." _

"_Hn. Sesshoumaru makes it too easy with his mother-complex attitudes. My mate certainly spoils him too much." The silver haired Youkai continued. _

"_I CAN HEAR YOU, CHICHI-UE!!" _

_Both the leaders laughed out loud at his enraged yet blushing face. _

--

"_Jaken!!"_

"_Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?! What can I do for you?" The small Youkai quickly ran toward the grumbling young inu-youkai. _

"_Do you know where Chichi-ue put the scroll I've read this morning? I can't find it anywhere on this room!!" He pulled his silver hair in frustration as eyes busy looking at the scattered scrolls on the huge desk before him. _

_Jaken blinked in confusion, "Uhm...what scroll, Sesshoumaru-sama?" _

_He could feel headache growing as the wanted scroll was nowhere to find. He needed it now, damn it! "The scroll about the history of the Four Great Kingdom. Have you seen it before, Jaken?" _

"_Uhm...maybe it's the one under your tail, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

"_Huh?" Blinked. Blinked. _

_Looked down. _

_Kicked the tail aside. Ouch. _

_It was the scroll. _

_Sighing at his own carelessness, he picked the scroll with his own slightly abused tail (his own fault – again) and looked at the content. "Right, it's the scroll. Thank you, Jaken." _

_Jaken bowed in respect, although his expression was probably different matter at all, he mused. "You're welcome, Sesshoumaru-sama." _

--

"_Ah-Un. What are you eating, boy?" He walked toward his little pet, now had grown into a meter-tall one. _

_The two-headed dragon blinked at his sudden appearance before gesturing at the bloodied rabbit on his front paws. _

_He scowled at the dead animal before set his stern eyes on his pet. "Bad Ah-Un! You're not supposed to eat meat!" _

_His dragon lowered their heads in shame, knowing his action was disliked by their master. They nudged his waist in silent apology. _

_He eventually sighed as he patted the dragon's head. "Apology accepted, boy. But no eating meat anymore, alright? You only need to eat grasses or other plants, Ah-Un." _

_The dragon rumbled in delight. Meat was too raw and bloody for them anyway. _

One by one memory appeared in his mind, filling the holes between the nearly hundred years since his last time as a little boy.

He remembered his Chichi-ue. How he often took him flying into the sky in midnight, enjoying the night breezes and the gentle moonlight. How he had patted his head gently as he told him to behave in his fatherly yet firm tone.

He remembered his Haha-ue. How she liked to comb his silver hair, telling him that he would make her proud one day. How she liked to lift his head up with her deadly yet soft Inu-claws and kissed the crescent moon on his forehead, the sign of the heir of Western Land.

He remembered Makoto, his long-time best friend and ally. How he often teased him with his bad jokes (especially the mother-complex part). How they often played and trained (or kicked each other's ass) together in the huge garden as their parents watched over them from afar.

He remembered Jaken, his loyal servant. How his many knowledge often helped him in his frustration over some lessons. How the small toad Youkai always waited for his calls as he watched over him and kept him in the right path his parents wanted him to be.

He remembered Ah-Un, his dear pet since he was a pup. How he had grown from a tiny little thing barely fit in his lap into a meter tall dragon with huge claws and jaws. How he followed his every step from behind, devotion and protection filled his dark eyes as they nuzzled his grinning face.

He remembered the castle, so huge and wide with its size and elegant interiors. Built atop a hill, hidden by a secret barrier made by his grandfather for so long, and looked more impressive and intimidating than any other castles the humans built, it was his home, and the only place he could be free as a pup and a teenager in front of his parents, away from prying eyes of other lords and humans.

He remembered the other lords and their families, once in few occasions attended the meetings in their family's castle. He remembered how his parents told him to behave and wait outside as it wasn't his place to join them...yet. He remembered how they whispered and eyed him with strange glints and admiration as he was introduced as the son of his father.

He remembered.

And he missed them, _all of them. _

The memories were fresh and clear inside his mind as if it happened yesterday. Yet he knew to the outside world that those happened in times and places that no one familiar with but himself.

He felt the pull inside himself, wanting to go back to his home, his family's castle. He knew by instinct alone that they were nowhere near his home although yes, they were in _the _land, the land of Crescent Moon. He wanted to see those pale walls, featured massive stone walls and large moats with his own eyes, feeling the sense of protection and defence which screamed off those strong and thick walls.

But... the most important thing was... he wanted to _see _his father and mother.

He missed his father and mother.

He missed the reassuring feeling of his Chichi-ue's youki around him. His stern calm presence as he watched over him from away, letting Sesshoumaru play and be himself as his protective youki filled the entire field to keep the others away from his pup.

He missed the gentle and loving presence of his Haha-ue's youki, caressing his body with the fragrance of lilies and morning. Her always gentle and smiling face looked down on him as her deadly Inu claws touched and brushed his jaw when he purred in contentment.

He missed them. _God, _he _missed _them.

The voice of his beast whispered from the back of his mind as curiosity and worry filled his dark tone.

'_Master? You are unhappy?' _

'Yes. I am.' Young Sesshoumaru answered.

'_Why?' _He asked again. It had been years since his master felt as solemn as he was now. Usually his master would keep all his emotions away as he poured everything into the boring lordly stuffs that the beast not cared about.

'I miss Chichi-ue and Haha-ue. I used to feel their calming presences around me. But now... I'm not sure I know where they are.' Young Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked down at the sleeping miko snuggled into his chest.

'_You haven't seen your Haha-ue since forever. And the Lord had died long ago from the battle, master. Why do you miss them now?' _The beast was confused. It had been a very _very _long time since his master thought or talked about them and everytime someone said even their name, his master would silence them forever. Oh yes, he _loved _that part too.

'Chichi-ue is..._dead_?' Gasping at the new realization, young Sesshoumaru unconsciously tightened his own arms around his sleeping bundle.

The beast whined as he could feel the sudden waves of pain and hurt flowed inside his master, washing over his own. _'Master? You're hurt. Why?' _

Struggling to answer his beast, young Sesshoumaru managed to whisper his next question as an image of his proud father filled his mind. His father was one of the greatest Lords in Japan and it was nearly impossible to best him in any battles. Yet his beast would _never _lie to him. 'What about Haha-ue?'

The beast tried to sooth his obviously pained master, whining pitifully in an attempt to give him comfort. _'Master, shhhh...Sorry. Sorry. Calm down, master.'_

'Answer me. Please.'

'_Sssh...Sorry. Sorry. She left the castle long ago and back to her own palace, master. Sorry, master.'_

A slight relief entered his pain filled mind as he imagined his loving mother.

'We will go meet her. As soon as possible.'

His beast nodded when suddenly he snarled, the previously confused red eyes turned into the bloody shining eyes in Sesshoumaru's dark mind. _'Master! The hanyou is here!!' _

Sesshoumaru cursed his carelessness as his pained mind dulled his sense for a few short seconds from detecting any uninvited presences around him. Quickly regained his composure, he tightened his arms –if it could even be- around the sleeping bundle in his lap, his _mate. _

Lifting his face up from the content sleeping face of Kagome, he met the steady gaze of Inuyasha.

Amber-golden met honey-golden orbs.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to talk."

.

.

.

Tbc..............

A/N :

Poor Sesshoumaru-kun..... –sniffs- Oh yes, I want to tell you that here the beast inside Sesshoumaru didn't know the change that happened to his master. The beast resided in the darkest place of Sesshoumaru's mind and could come out and annoy Sesshoumaru with his words. In this fic, the beast is somehing that a bit .... tamer? –at least to Sesshoumaru- than in others fics.

Wait a minute, will Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have a fight or something? Boy, the way Inuyasha said it, it looked like he want to 'break up' with his own half-brother. LoL xD

Btw, I have a few unanswered questions until now. Could u help provide the answer for me?

**1. Do u know the name of Sesshoumaru's mother in manga? So far, Rumiko didn't let us know her name. If it's unknown, could u give me some options for her name and the meaning plz? **

**2. Which animal do u think will be best for Makoto? I want him to be some water creatures though, bcause Northern Land is the Land of Streaming Water. Crocodile? Alligator? Shark? Dolphin? Whale? Killer Whale? Sea Lion? Or flying birds? Others? Argh!! Help me decide please! (And NOT dragon, plz.)**

**3. Which others pairings I should write for later chapters? I will remind u though that I **_**absolutely **_**hate characters-bashing, especially on Kikyou OR Inuyasha. They deserve a second chance, at least to me. **

Alright, that's all from me! Until next weekend! 8D - Izky


	10. The Agreement

**~MY SILVER DOG~**

**Title: My Silver Dog**

**Rating: R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 10/??? **

**Words : 3,640 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instinct to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? [SessKag]**

**Pairing : SessKag, MirokuSango (others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Hello again dear readers!! I'm sorry I'm taking this long to update, I went to other city a few weeks ago to do some social things for the poors, my college yearly activity. Then I hadn't found enough time to finish this until now. Having a long break (read : vacation) before going back to college sounds very tempting to me. Thus, sorry for the lateness! –bows-

Alright, thank u for those who gave me their answers from the previous chapter! I'm working them out for later chapters! Hopefully we all will know Makoto's youkai kind and Sesshoumaru's mom's name are in the next chapter! 8D

**??QUESTIONS?? COMMENTS??**

**- Does sesshomaru accept shipo? since kagome is like his mother?**

We'll see later. The relationship between Sesshoumaru and Kagome is still sensitive topic here. Be patient please! –winks-

**- But the inu-youkai only takes one mate right? If Sesshy's mom is still alive, how, why did he take Yasha's mom?**

Hmm.... I believe that notion isn't based from anime/manga so it wasn't cannon (at least to me). I'll reveal the youkai culture later when we met Sesshoumaru's mother. Hopefully it will answer ur second question as well. –winks-

**- Loving the way you have the story flowing...sad the little sesshomaru has to find all this out now..but i guess maybe it will make him into a better youkai now that he has somone to talk it out with, maybe now he won't be so quick to judge on everything because he has kagome...right?.**

Eeer.....maybe? –muted-

**- Another truely awesome chapter, poor sesshy feel really sorry for him now (Tears are flowing) I hope he goes to see his mum, and she see's the difference in him, that would be a cool twist.**

Yes, I seem liking to torture Sesshoumaru too much, don't I? –gives u tissue- And yes, hopefully it'll be.

**- Hmn wonder what will happen next?? Hmn... maybe... maybe something wrong happened? with Rin? Or Jaken? Hmm... One of this days that cliffy hanger will make me insane, really, in dying out of well what can I call that, frustration because I cant get the climax, but then, I can't just stop reading cause this story get me hooked up already, so, even if you sometimes do that EvilHanger, well I still love this story, so update soon, make the chapter MORE MORE LONGER**

LoL. Just bear with the evil cliffies, dear xD And sorry, I can't make chapter longer than these few last chapters. My time is a bit limited thanks to the college. –nods-

**- Regarding pairings for Inuyasha, I have to say I sometimes find Inuyasha/OC pairings kind of desparate. It's as though the author reasons "obviously Kagome and Sesshomaru belong together, so lets make up someone for Inuyasha" and then he and the new character click and hook up way too fast. ****If Inuyasha resisted sweet, beautiful, wonderful Kagome for so long, why in the world would he fall so suddenly for a random stranger?**** I take it as an insult to Kagome and to their relationship. **

**The most logical pairing I can see for Inuyasha is Rin. My husband thinks that, other than his difficult past, Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is hindered by the fact that he's obviously just a 15-year-old boy. A fifteen-year-old girl is more mature and and ready to be with someone than a boy of the same age. And Kagome is going to age a lot faster than Inuyasha, putting him way behind emotionally. In the last chapter of the manga there was a real point made that Inuyasha had grown up a lot during the three-year separation (his understanding that she had loved ones at home, etc.) But your story takes place earlier in the timeline than that, so he's got at least three years of maturation before he's ready to be with ANYONE. **

**Did you notice how OLD Rin seemed in the Swords of an Honorable Ruler movie, and how much she resembled Kagome? Same with the episode "Forever With Lord Sesshomaru". It seems to me that it would be almost inevitable for Inuyasha to be drawn to Rin (I don't know if she's meant to be another incarnation or ancestor or what). If he has to wait a few years for her to go from about 11 to about 14, it doesn't seem like that big of a deal to me. At the rate he ages, then they'll be just about right for each other.**

Wow....thank u for the insight, dear! I mostly agree with u. I often disliked how Inuyasha paired with any OOCs when Kagome ended up with Sesshoumaru. It's just like what u said : _If Inuyasha resisted sweet, beautiful, wonderful Kagome for so long, why in the world would he fall so suddenly for a random stranger?. _Thank u again! –bows- As for Inuyasha/Rin pairing, I can't make promise of their pairing at the moment, but thanks for the suggestion! I'm still brainstorming for the topic!

**- What does Inuyasha want? O, suspense! And why did Kagome fall asleep when Sesshoumaru went all happy-go-lucky on her neck?**

U will know it in this chapter. As for the second question, sadly I can't explain it now (read : later)

**- Is it not the northren lands where koga pack is??**

Really? I don't know that..... thank u!

XXX**X**

LoL..... I get this from **Koori no Ame **(Hopefully u won't mind I'm sharing this with the others, dear?). I laughed everytime I read this :

In the last part where Inuyasha arrived and said "Sesshoumaru, we need to talk" I immediately imagine something like:

Inuyasha had a touch of seriousness in his voice that Sesshoumaru could not ignore. "Sesshoumaru, we need to talk"

So, he answered him with the same tone. "About what?"

The hanyou didn't know how to say this but it was time for his brother to know. "We need to have a boy-to-boy talk. Did father ever told you about the story of the flower and the bee? Well, forget about that, the truth is that..."

-Sesshoumaru gets traumatized-

Lmao! Poor Sesshoumaru! xDD

XXXX

To **Tiffany : **Thank u, dear! Hopefully u'll like how the story turns out later! –hugs-

To **Sugar0o : **Thank u for the links and the suggestions! It's really useful to me!! 8D –hugs-

------------------------------------------ FOR SEISHI SURU ONLY ----------------------------------------------------------

To **Seishi suru : **

Alright, thank u for reviewing back. I don't know exactly why I was baffled by your first review (yes, my reaction was similar to yours), but I suspect that a difference in our culture played a role in my mind as I gave my first reply to u. I'm a sensitive Asian girl who has a tendency to mix my feelings and my objectivity in my writing (or in replying the reviews), and no, I can't make objective reviews that well (as u obviously can do).

In my opinion, your first review was something that would be said by an emotionless boss to his employee, telling him the many MANY mistakes in the report the employee gave him and please do it right next time if he didn't want the boss DISATISFIED and fire him. And if u want to know why I reacted like that, the one thing that finally succeeded to boil my temper was your 'I hope you take MY suggestion SERIOUSLY... cause another story with a trasformation will BORE ME'. It sounds to my ears like you're someone more important than the rest of readers and I should take your words if I don't want you to stop reading cause u're bored with the story already. I'm not American/British and I don't know english THAT well. Moreover, the words u were using sound to me -instead as 'suggestions'- as piles of emotionless critiques and left no room for encouragement/understanding that I only have limited time in between my busy medic classes to provide a decent story (should I tell u that I'm a medic college student in her early clinic year which spend nearly all her time in studying piles of medic books?). I'm a sensitive and crazy female writer, I know, but that's what I thought.

Reading ur second review, I thank you again for explaining ur response. Maybe u don't think u're higher than me and ur words are not haughty, but please think that there are some people who are more sensitive than u (and apparently it includes me ; and not ur friend as well) and they (we) can take it the wrong way. By telling us what parts we need to improve, what mistakes we made, and so on without any encouragements to balance them, instead of improving the quality of the fic as u hope, it can lower our writing mood as too much flaws thrown right into our face. No one is perfect and apparently I can't handle ur emotionless review. Hope u're understand.

I don't hate u. I simply dislike ur words. It takes _a lot_ for me to hate someone.

I don't want this problem drags on too long and I don't want to fight to prove who's right or wrong. There's only one truth here : we are _different_. I accept ur apology and I humbly apologize if I took ur words in the wrong way, being a sensitive writer I am. Can we put all of these behind? I have a story to continue and u to read if u don't mind. -nods-

I'll pray for ur entrance test (hope u get the best & right major for u!). Good luck and have a good reading! -smiles-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is **BETAED by Gothic Jigoku Shoujo **(in ). Thank u very much, dear! 8D– hugs her -

- Izky

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 ~ The Agreement : 3,640 words **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lifting his face up from the content sleeping face of Kagome, he met the steady gaze of Inuyasha. _

_Amber-golden met honey-golden orbs. _

"_Sesshoumaru, we need to talk." _

--

Young Sesshoumaru merely raised his eyebrow at the stiff stance Inuyasha held a few feet away next to the log he was sitting on.

"Should I wake the miko, Inuyasha-san?" He asked back as he forced the distraught youki back into himself. It wouldn't do to show the others his grieving, no matter how much it pained him inside.

Inuyasha shifted his gaze at the sleeping miko on his half-brother's lap. He couldn't help but widened his eyes at the comfortable way Kagome snuggled her body into the young inu-youkai's lap.

As brash as he was, Inuyasha was certainly no fool. He didn't miss the content face of his miko friend and the tightening smaller arms around young Sesshoumaru's waist. Even his sense of smell couldn't sniff anything close to fear or discontent but the fragrance of sakura blossoms and waterfall, mixed together with a hint of thunder and morning around them.

_Kagome..._

Looking back at the still silent inu-youkai, Inuyasha tried to swallow his tension and sighed as he slowly sat on the grasses at the end of the log. The tetsusaiga held protectively against his chest. "Nope. Just let her sleep. She's had enough shock for today."

_But it can wait until tomorrow at least..._

"Hn. And what would you need to talk about, Inuyasha-san?" Young Sesshoumaru asked as he stared down at the flowing river a few feet before them.

Inuyasha blinked, pondering how odd it was to hear his name in his usually mute bastard brother _and _without certain insults that usually followed. Shaking his head, he tried to focus back to the conversation. "It's about your bond thing with Kagome here. Do you _really _think of her as your _mate_?"

Yes, Inuyasha was no man of chit-chat. _Feh. _

Young Sesshoumaru turned his golden eyes toward the sitting hanyou as curiosity filled his next words. "And why would you want to know? I think this is only between me and the miko here."

Inuyasha immediately glared back at the inu-youkai, "Kagome is one of my _friends, _Sesshoumaru. It's my right to worry over her, damn it! Especially around a dangerous inu-youkai like you!"

Young Sesshoumaru could sense protectiveness radiated off the hanyou as their eyes met once again. It seemed that the miko was quite an important figure in the group. He finally nodded, deciding to tell the silver haired hanyou the truth. "For your question, I and my beast think her as our mate. We will protect her from any harm that dared to come to her, Inuyasha-san."

The honey-golden orbs narrowed even more as challenge once again glinted inside those honey-golden orbs. "And if the danger is _you_?"

Young Sesshoumaru scowled at his words. Why in the world he would endanger his own mate? "Kagome will be safe with me, _that _I assure you."

"How can I trust your words of all people? You've tried to kill us many times to get this Tetsusaiga! And even-though you're my half-brother, I'd rather die than letting Kagome go for a simple bond between you and her!" Inuyasha snapped, hand gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he readied for the attack he had known would get.

Young Sesshoumaru growled at his accusation, feeling his beast growled in the hanyou's words. How dare this hanyou think he would _lie_?! It seemed that Inuyasha didn't know who he was talking to. "I don't know what you're talking about, Inuyasha-san. But the 'bond' between me and the miko is not something to trifle with. It has affected _my _body as you could clearly see for the past days and Kagome isn't an exception."

"What do you mean with-"

"Just look at her and you will find the answer." Sesshoumaru cut him off, trying to calm his enraged beast down. It was not an easy task.

'_Master! Why won't we attack the hanyou!? He talks filth of us!' _

'Not now. Kagome is sleeping and we won't disturb her sleep. Calm down.' That was not a suggestion, but a command.

At the mention of the miko's name, the beast reluctantly nodded and retreated, deciding to watch the situation from his dark place.

Inuyasha enraged eyes turned to glance at the sleeping miko and they widened even more at the sight of a certain black fur –previously hidden in the back of the log- on the ground, entwined slightly with a certain pale pinkish tail of a certain inu-youkai as it flicked now and then.

It was certainly not something he expected.

"WHAT THE HELL!? What the _fuck _did you do to her, you bastard!?" Inuyasha immediately rose to his feet as he pulled his sword out, a transforming Tetsusaiga ready on his hands in seconds.

"I-"

'_Master!!' _

"He didn't do anything, Inuyasha. Just put Tetsusaiga back, alright?"

The sudden sleepy feminine voice in the middle of the tensed atmosphere immediately pulled the two brothers' eyes back into a certain miko in young Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha lowered his sword as he blinked and blinked at Kagome who yawned in return.

"Geez...You two brothers sure know how to wake up a girl from her dream, don't you?" Kagome grumbled as she tried to rise from her position on young Sesshoumaru's lap, but the tightened arms around her waist told her that it was unwise thing to do. "Sesshoumaru-kun? Can you let me go, please?"

Young Sesshoumaru shook his head in response, pulling the raven-haired miko back into his lap without any real efforts. "You're in no condition to walk yet, Kagome. I can sense your power lower than ever right now. You need rest."

Kagome smiled sheepishly at his words, "Well...yes. I feel a bit light-headed, but I'm fine. I think we need to go back to the camp right now. What time is it anyway?"

Inuyasha sniffed as he sheathed his sword back. The previously tensed shoulder relaxed slightly at Kagome's content expression. "It's past noon, girl. Thanks to you and him here, it looks like we spend another fruitless day out here without finding any Shikon shards. Feh!"

"Right...right..." Kagome groaned, massaging her own temple as sleepiness consumed her once again. Inuyasha's shout was loud enough to wake her up from her slumber _(Since when is she sleeping?) _but apparently it wasn't enough to make her eyes stay open for long. It was a bit strange how tired she was at the moment but if someone offered her a free sleeping time, why would she refuse?

Young Sesshoumaru looked at both of them in amusement before nudged Kagome's chin gently with his nose. "Just rest for now, miko. I'll wake you up if you're needed later."

"Promise?" Kagome mumbled as her eyes eventually closed, letting the familiar warmth wrapped her once again.

"Hn. I promise." Young Sesshoumaru chuckled as he wrapped the much smaller miko with her own black fur and his own. It was a bit amusing to see a grown-up miko like her acted more like a child than someone her age.

"Right..."

Lifting his golden eyes to see a dumb expression and fallen jaw of Inuyasha, young Sesshoumaru eventually said. "Just tell the others in camp that we'll be back in few minutes. It seems that we need to discuss things. A lot."

Finally managing to pick his own jaws from the ground, Inuyasha eventually nodded and did what his half-brother said. His too numbed mind couldn't think of anything but the scene occurred a few seconds ago.

_I didn't just see my poker faced half-brother FLIRT, did I? _

--

Ten minutes later, young Sesshoumaru found himself sit before an anxious and tensed group as their eyes went back and forth between the silent young inu-youkai and the sleeping miko snuggling contently on his lap AND at a certain black addition which entwined with a certain pale pinkish fur of Sesshoumaru. A certain tall Taiyoukai sat a few meters away, leaning against a tree as an amused smile on his face at the group's antics. Scowling inside at the knowing glint in Makoto's eyes, young Sesshoumaru chose to ignore his presence for a moment.

He remembered clearly the previous similar gathering that took place a few days ago as his much younger –and didn't know better- self sat on a certain miko's lap as he faced those same faces, answering their questions and watching the long discussion unfold.

Now...

It seemed that he would face the same thing again, except now, instead of him sitting on the miko's lap, it was the miko herself who slept on his. Throwing a short glance at the sleeping woman on his lap, the young inu-youkai ensured that she was still contently sleeping in his arms. It wouldn't do to add her more stress which surely came with the discussion.

Looking back at those anxious and confused faces, young Sesshoumaru simply raised his eyebrows at the group's tension. Should he feel offended that they thought he would harm the miko here?

The inner beast inside him snorted at his thought. '_It's ridiculous, master. We won't harm mate in any way.'_

'Hn.'

Knowing that no one would ask first, he finally said. "Just ask your questions, please. And be quiet about it, Kagome is still sleeping."

He didn't miss the widened eyes of the group at his choice of words or his obvious care of the miko. And much to his amusement, apparently the group already decided not to aggravate him more (like in their previous talk) by having turns in asking him.

And of course, Inuyasha – the leader or so _he _thought - would be the first one.

"Are you _really _my emotionless half-brother Sesshoumaru?"

Young Sesshoumaru blinked. Don't they have more important questions than _that _one?

Looking at the anxious faces of the group, he decided to humour them. Maybe he could put an end to this once and all as he hated to repeat the same thing again and again. "I'm Sesshoumaru Tashio, the first and only son of Sugumi Tashio or what you call as Inu no Tashio. This year I just turn one hundred and forty eight year old. Rest assured that my memory of 148 years _and _staying in this group remains intact and fresh than ever. For the new...addition of the miko, ask her when she's awake. Hope this satisfy your curiosity. Anymore questions?"

He raised his eyebrows as he met with the fallen jaws and shocked eyes of the group.

'They seem to do that a lot_.' _He mused.

His inner beast chuckled as _his_ red eyes shone brightly in the darkness of his mind. '_You haven't talked a lot since years ago, master. It's no surprise that they go shock.'_

'Hmm... I suppose my...adult self is more uncommunicative?'

'_You're talking much more in the last few days, master. And what do you mean with your adult self? You're the same – except a bit shorter than I remember. Weird.'_

'It seems to me that YOU stay the same as - Never mind. You won't understand.'

'_Master?' _

'Drop it off.'

'_If you say so...' _

Sighing in relief as his curious yet a bit annoying beast retreat back into his place, young Sesshoumaru finally could focus at the others before him as they –he grimaced- _gossiped _behind err- in front of his back.

At least they had enough brain to talk in hushed whispers than ear-piercing shouts an hour ago.

"_Holy shit! If he IS Sesshoumaru, do you think he drank something fucking weird or maybe that Tsubaki-bitch casted crazy spells on him? That is NOT Sesshoumaru I remember!" _

"_Language, Inuyasha. He's NOT the adult Sesshoumaru you have fought for these three years, my friend. But I don't expect that he's that ..." _

"_Talkative, houshi-sama?"_

"_That's the word, my dear Sango. Thank you." _

"_I accept your thanks, houshi-sama. But put that hand DOWN."_

"_Feh! That hand IS cursed, Sango."_

"_I don't do anything, Sango. Ahahaha..."_

"_Hmph. Right..."_

"_Yup! You're right, Miroku! He said exactly FIVE full sentences and we're STILL alive! Should the hell freeze over by now?" _

"_Shippou-chan! That's not nice! Sesshoumaru-sama only wants to speak important things and he gave you the answers you all need." _

"_Uhm, sorry Rin-chan. But you gotta admit he talks a lot more now, right? Right, Kirara?"_

_-meows-_

"_Well, yes. And Sesshoumaru-sama looks happier! Rin is glad!"_

"_Me too, Rin. Although I don't know if I want to run from or welcome happily Sesshoumaru-sama once he's back into himself...-shudders-"_

"_Feh! Are you scared, Jaken?! I'll welcome him 'happily'...with Tetsusaiga of course!" _

"_What did you say, you little hanyou!? Sesshoumaru-sama is FAR better than you are! He'll-"_

"_Stop it, Jaken-san! Inuyasha! We don't want to wake up Kagome alright!?" _

"_Feh!" _

"_Hmph!" _

Twitching at the sight of the gossiping group, young Sesshoumaru finally decided to stop them before they finally waking the miko up with their –growing louder by seconds –whispers_. _"As much as I _enjoy _your conversation, can we get back to the discussion, people?"

All the people stared back at him. Except Jaken who quickly bowed at him in respect, "Forgive me, my Lord!"

"Hn."

Miroku, glancing at the twitching Inuyasha, decided to take his own turn to talk. "Forgive us for our... reaction, Sesshoumaru-_san. _But we don't expect you to be ... _a bit _different than your older self. I hope our lack of manner wouldn't affect our discussion." He smiled for an added effect.

Young Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, "Hn. Still, it would be better if all of you begin get used to those ... _differences _you're talking about. I only say this once : I and my future self, regardless of the same soul, are different. I don't know what he did in front of you to make you all react like this and I'm _not_ interested to find out. Understand?"

Everyone stared at him as they pondered his words.

"Feh! You say that you and _he _are different, but you act like his through and through." Inuyasha huffed as he ignored the small gasps of his friends. As sensible as his words were, hell would be damned before he would follow Sesshoumaru's words, younger or not, without a word in return. It was a matter of pride after all.

Young Sesshoumaru merely narrowed his eyes in return. Does the hanyou disagree with his term?

The beast, watching from his inner mind, snorted. _'He always disagrees with you, master.'_

"Inuyasha! Don't-" Sango wanted to protest her hanyou friend, but Inuyasha immediately hold his hand up, stopping her from saying more.

"I've never dreamed to say this to someone like _you _of all people, but I ­–_shit-_ know you're right. We'll try to act more...normally to you, but we want you to promise something in return. Give me your word?" Inuyasha stared back against those golden eyes, so similarly to his own.

Young Sesshoumaru nodded, "I, Sesshoumaru, do not lie. I give you my word, Inuyasha-san."

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright. Protect her and I won't ask anything from you anymore, how's that?"

"I'll gladly protect my own mate with my life, Inuyasha-san. You don't need to make me promise that." Young Sesshoumaru scowled as he recognized Inuyasha's way of thinking. Did he think this Sesshoumaru would not _want_ to protect his own mate?

_Ridiculous._

Inuyasha shrugged as his unusually serious honey-golden eyes fell into the sleeping miko in young Sesshoumaru's lap as determination filled his words. "As much as I hate to accept this bond thing, I know you will, Sesshoumaru." Then those eyes lifted up to meet with his own. "But I doubt _he _would like it. For now, protect her from anything. And it includes _you_."

There were unspoken threat and _fear _hidden under those words, the inu-youkai realized.

Wondering for a second what kind of person _he _was in the future to make all of them wary and paranoid so much, young Sesshoumaru finally nodded. "I promise."

Inuyasha grinned as a slight relief entered his body. At least now he wouldn't need to worry that Sesshoumaru would kill his miko friend in rage after returning to his _real _body and memory. As much as it pained him to admit it, Sesshoumaru was a true man of his words. And there was no way in hell he would betray his own words, right?

_Still, it was much easier than I thought... _"Alright! So, what's next?"

Young Sesshoumaru's mouth quirked. "Glad you approve. Maybe it's the time you finally tell me your answer, Inuyasha-_san. _What do you mean with me being your _half-brother_? Are we really _brothers_?"

Inuyasha blinked.

--

"I believe that we're related in some ways by our similarity in hair and eye colour, even the smell of your blood. But I expect that there's more than that, isn't it?" Young Sesshoumaru continued as he watched the shocked eyes of the others turned into confused ones before finally glinted with something he couldn't recognize.

In his own dark place, the beast blinked confusedly as he listened the conversation outside. Shouldn't master recognize the hanyou? Yet, his master closed his mind from him. Confused at his master's refusal to share his thought, the beast sniffed before settled to simply watch.

"My lord, he is-"

"I don't ask you, Jaken."

"Ah, yes. Of course. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama." Quickly Jaken sat back again, eyes went automatically at the silent silver haired hanyou, waiting for his reaction.

Eventually Inuyasha sighed as he scratched his head slightly, staring back against young Sesshoumaru's eyes. It was a bit unsettling to have a civilized conversation with Sesshoumaru without being attacked in between, but _damn it_– he had already promised and he would try as hell to act on it. "Well...yeah. We're just waiting until you figure it out yourself. Should've known you'll know sooner, huh?"

Young Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It's hard not to notice it with you shouted it right in front of my face."

Inuyasha grimaced as he could feel the eyes of Sango and Miroku on him. "Feh! I'm sorry, alright!?"

Eventually Miroku sighed as he patted his hanyou friend's shoulder. "It's alright, my friend. We'll need to tell him sooner or later anyway."

"It just can't be helped that your temper always gets the better of you, Inuyasha." Sango shrugged as Kirara meowed her agreement from her place on Ah-Un's back.

Then all eyes shifted back into a certain silver-haired inu-youkai, waiting for his reaction.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

No one wanted to disrupt the silence as they looked at the young inu-youkai who suddenly turned into a statue, golden eyes glinted with something they –even Inuyasha- didn't dare to decipher.

It was a few minutes before the young inu-youkai finally gave his response. In question.

"Does Chichi-ue know about you?"

His question nearly threw Inuyasha off his back as the silver haired hanyou didn't expect the question at all. He half-waited for an enraged inu-youkai who denied their family relation or even the poisonous claws to his person.

But not this.

"I expect an answer, Inuyasha-_san_."

Inuyasha blinked before meeting the hardened golden ones with his own. He shook his head as the only truth he had known rolled of his tongue in seconds. "I don't know. My...mother only told me that _he _died in the battle, right before I was born."

"..."

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga as its warmth hardened his resolve to continue. "I don't even damn remember what he looked like."

Young Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the feeling of rage and _betrayal _growing inside him at the new revelation, mixing with the pain and sadness for his dead father. He buried them deeply under the emotionless mask he wore at the moment. He didn't know why, but he knows the mask was far different than the calm indifferent expression he often wore.

He was old and mature enough to know and _accept _(with great difficulty) the fact that his great father used to have many concubines before his mother, his mother told him herself. Still, he knew that his father was smart enough _not _to impregnate any of them, Youkai or humans, unless the female was his mate. The inner beast would make sure of that.

_Then how come..._

He wanted to ask more when he sensed the growing tension in the group before him. The monk and the others glanced worriedly back and forth at him and the suddenly silent hanyou.

Sensing that the conversation was best left in another time and more ... private place, young Sesshoumaru eventually nodded, stopping any traces of his previous line of thought at the new revelation and ignoring his beast's whine at his pain inside at the same time. "We'll talk about it later, Inuyasha-_san. _For now, we need to talk about what we must do next."

He wouldn't break now. Not in front of the others at least.

The grim expression on Inuyasha's face turned a bit relaxed at the new topic, "Right. We're heading North at the moment. Kagome sensed the shards the strongest in that direction. You already know damn well what we're doing so far." He was oblivious to the shared understanding looks of his group at his reaction.

Glancing shiftily at the calm Taiyoukai who had been sitting far away and thinking his own business at the moment, young Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then it seemed that we'll need Makoto's assistance for the journey. Although I would want us to visit a certain place along our path first, may I?"

Inuyasha blinked, "Where is it?"

Lowering his eyes to meet the grasses near his folded feet, young Sesshoumaru answered in a nearly emotionless tone. "The palace of Heaven, where my mother resides at the moment."

_She will have the answers I need. _

.

.

.

Tbc..........

A/N :

They do discuss things _a lot, _don't they? Oh well, it's needed for the story. Hope u like it! And until –_hopefully- _next weekend! –smiles-

- Izky


	11. The Beginning of Trouble

**~MY SILVER DOG~**

**Title: My Silver Dog**

**Rating: R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 11/??? **

**Words : words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instinct to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? [SessKag]**

**Pairing : SessKag, MirokuSango (others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

First of all.... forgive me for the very late update!! –bows- I've had difficulty to manage free time to write right after beginning the clinical years. I don't have many excuses but my medical practices taking a lot of my strength (body & mind). I can't promise there'll be no VERY late update again, but I'll try my best to finish this story I love so much. =)

For those who reviews, thank u so much for your endless patience with this overworked writer! –bows- I don't have enough time right now to review and answer all your questions (which have been piling up really REALLY high by now), but I WILL answer it in the next chapter! –smiles-

Hope you like this!

- Izky

PS : This chapter is **BETAED by Gothic Jigoku Shoujo **(in ). Thank u very much, dear! 8D– hugs her -

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 ~ The Beginning of Trouble : 3,071 words **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Glancing shiftily at the calm Taiyoukai who had been sitting far away and thinking his own business at the moment, young Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then it seemed that we'll need Makoto's assistance for the journey. Although I would want us to visit a certain place along our path first, may I?" _

_Inuyasha blinked, "Where is it?" _

_Lowering his eyes to meet the grasses near his folded feet, young Sesshoumaru answered in a nearly emotionless tone. "The palace of Heaven, where my mother resides at the moment." _

_She will have the answers I need. _

-----------------------------------------------

Everyone stared at the young inu-youkai as a heavy yet unwelcomed significance weighed down the day.

_His mother – he say?_

"If we may know, Sesshoumaru-san, what business do you have there?" Miroku asked politely, pondering if it was the first time they heard about the young inu-youkai mother. Sometimes Myouga or Totousai –even Jaken- told them of the legendary Inu no Tashio and his amazing power, yet they hadn't mentioned his mate –Sesshoumaru's _mother- _at all.

"I want to make sure of something." Young Sesshoumaru's tone was moderate. "And I... missed her."

Everyone in the group widened his/her eyes at his honest admission. It was the first time they had ever heard the inu-youkai stated something related to emotions besides rage or disgust. _Hell, he _had never _ever _said openly that he _hated _Naraku for God's sake!

It was something unexpected of the silver haired inu-youkai. Yet, a quick glare from –surprisingly- Inuyasha stopped the group from commenting about it.

Coughing, Inuyasha cocked his head. "And where is _that_?"

Amber-golden eyes lifted up to stare at the clear blue sky above as he sniffed the wind direction, his emotionless face broke slightly as he inhaled the air. "Fortunately it is in the North side of the Western Land, in the same direction you want to go. But it's located in a few hundred meters up in the air."

Everyone - but a sleeping Kagome and Makoto – blinked at his answer. "In the air? _How_?"

Young Sesshoumaru merely shrugged, "We have the fire cat Youkai -Kirara isn't it? - And my dragon, Ah-Un. I will handle the rest." His voice was smooth yet uninformative.

"How-"

Before Sango could ask more, Makoto –the only one who hadn't spoken in the discussion- cut her words. "Just trust Sesshoumaru on this, people. The palace of Heaven is a hidden place of great inu-youkai and only Sesshoumaru can guide us there."

Miroku quirked his eyebrows at that, "Then shouldn't it be better if Sesshoumaru-san goes there _alone_? We don't want to intrude upon your family, Sesshoumaru-san."

"It's alright," responded the inu-youkai firmly. "I want to ask Haha-ue of the 'bond' between me and the miko. And maybe you will know something useful from Haha-ue about these shards you're collecting."

Inuyasha snorted, "_Feh! _As much as we want to, I doubt your mother will welcome us, Sesshoumaru."

"And why is that?" Young Sesshoumaru's voice was quizzical. His beast snarled at the hanyou, but he silenced him.

"If your mother is as bad as your-"

"Stop it! Inuyasha!"

"What? I'm only telling the truth!?"

"Don't worry, Sango-san. Please continue, Inuyasha-san."

"But-"

"Sango-dear, Sesshoumaru-san can decide for himself."

"Yes. But-HENTAI!!" –PLAAK!-

"Ouch. You wounded me, Sango."

"Hmph. Put your hands in where I can see it, houshi-sama."

"Yes, dear."

"What did he do, Shippou-chan?"

"Don't mind it, Rin-chan. Miroku just never learns...."

Feeling a bit quirked at the antics of the odd couple, the young inu-youkai coughed as his eyes went back to the befuddled hanyou. "Alright. Can you explain more, Inuyasha-san?"

'_Master. He-'_

'Be silent for a minute, alright? We will talk later.'

'_As you wish, master.'_

Inuyasha muttered a curse under his breath. If he was his younger self, he would refuse to explain their odd group to anyone, because _hell _it wasn't their fucking business, right? And why would he want to answer them? If they persisted, just let Miroku answer and let them think anything they wished.

But he was not.

Having grown up a bit, Inuyasha realized that Sesshoumaru deserved to know the fact if he wanted to join their journey. And the young inu-youkai looked –_grimaced- _genuine with his question as there was no hint of distaste or something in his tone, he grudgingly added. "Our group is far than normal. And majority of Youkai we've met so far don't care about our origins and rather kill us, thinking we're fucking weaker than them. Sesshoumaru. Humans and Youkai don't mix well together. Surely you realized that?" There was a hint of dislike escaped his tone, but Inuyasha couldn't help it. After all, why would a full inu-youkai like Sesshoumaru understand of the lower races like him and the others?

Surprisingly, the young inu-youkai looked surprised at his less than polite explanation. "I'm not aware that Youkai and humans hate each other. Is there a war at the moment?"

Now it was Inuyasha and his friends' turn to blink at him.

_Huh?_

"Wait a minute- So you tell me that you do _not_ hate _humans _AND _hanyous_?!" Inuyasha couldn't help but let his mouth hang open in his surprise; golden eyes stared in disbelief at the inu-youkai.

The others, having learned the previous time, refrained from commenting as they waited young Sesshoumaru's response.

Young Sesshoumaru, oblivious to their shocked eyes, shrugged his shoulder. "I had rarely met humans and hanyous because they were rare in Western Land. Why would I hate some people that I don't know anything about?"

More fallen jaws.

Then suddenly Makoto laughed. All eyes immediately turned to stare at him.

Grinning at them, Makoto simply shook his head as he stared amusedly at the young inu-youkai. "Wow. I believe that's our young Sesshoumaru's words, people. I can't believe I hear those words _again _after all these years, Sesshoumaru."

Young Sesshoumaru scowled, oblivious to another disbelief stares the others threw on his new expression. "Stop grinning, _old man._"

'_He wouldn't, master.'_

Makoto shrugged, grinning for all his worth. "Not a chance, _pup_."

Young Sesshoumaru growled. "Have I ever said I _hate _you?"

'_He has never listened to that, master.'_

"Yes, you have. But, the question is...do I _ever _listen?"

Jaken fainted. The image of the too many expression on his lord's face was enough to strike fear on his very heart.

Sweat dropping at the two, Miroku finally asked. "Uhm....Sesshoumaru-san, Makoto-sama, maybe you two want to talk in .....More private place? I'm sure there's something important that make Makoto-sama visit you from the Northern Land."

The two Youkai turned their eyes to the monk. One was grinning as the other was scowling (in a rather elegant way though).

"Alright."

-----------------------------------------------------

As Inuyasha's group discussed their next destination on their little journey (with a sleeping Kagome tucked safely in her sleeping bag), a certain silver-haired inu-youkai decided to have a talk with the pale purple-haired Youkai a distance away, close enough to see the others yet far enough that Inuyasha and his friends couldn't hear their conversation.

"I've been told by Inuyasha and the others how you ended up like this. It's a bit ... _disconcerting _to know that you're hundreds years younger than your adult self, _pup._" Makoto began in an amused tone.

Young Sesshoumaru simply shrugged, "And it's a bit disconcerting as well to know your supposedly _young _best friend is in fact an _old _man."

Makoto chuckled back at his answer, "Sharp tongue as always, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

"So... what do you feel about this growing process of yours?" The Youkai asked casually.

Young Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the other's ease of asking what possibly the most sensitive topic so far. He didn't answer immediately, but the Taiyoukai of the Northern Land didn't press him, knowing better that nobody could force the silver haired inu-youkai to tell anything unless he _wanted _to _let_ them know themselves.

After a moment of silence, young Sesshoumaru finally sighed. The group was satisfied enough with his first explanation at the opening of their talk a few moment ago, not asking him anymore silly questions as they did when he was a mere pup a few days ago. For some reasons that he didn't understand _yet, _they seemed to respect his privacy much more than he expected and he appreciated it.

But Makoto was not one of them.

He was Makoto of the Northern Land, the Youkai who was Sesshoumaru's trusted ally and _friend _since the young inu-youkai was merely a pup. It was a reassuring fact that their friendship and alliance last even to this day, young Sesshoumaru mused.

"Well...?"

"I remember most of my one hundred and forty eight years of life. It is a bit overwhelming and I felt my head want to explode at the moment." Young Sesshoumaru answered wryly.

Makoto chuckled at his bland answer, "Ah, your dry humour is the same as ever, my friend."

"I don't recall I have one as such, Makoto. My humour sense is fine."

"Hai...hai.... Anything else?"

Young Sesshoumaru simply stared at the clear blue sky as he tried to answer his friend's question. Eventually he answered with the truth, the one he had pondered for a while since his changing this morning. "I feel the drive to stay close with the miko. And it grow stronger since she get her new appendage. My beast has fallen for her, Makoto."

Makoto's grin dimmed a bit. "It seems to me that the bond between you and her will complicate things in the future. Are you sure you know what you're into, my friend?"

The young inu-youkai gaze hardened on him. "I don't break my promise, Makoto. And she is a worthy mate for this Sesshoumaru."

The Taiyoukai of Northern Land sighed as he patted the shorter youkai's shoulder, knowing better than mentioned the emotionless and cold inu-youkai _this _one would become. "I hope your older self will agree with you, Sesshoumaru."

"You seem unruffled to see me like this. Unlike Jaken."

The taller and older Youkai grinned wistfully, "After hundreds of years leading the Northern Land, there's little to surprise this old Youkai, my friend."

"I suspect it is."

"Alright, let's get back to the business. Do you know when you'll be back to your _real _form?" The pale purple haired Youkai asked a sudden seriousness on his face.

The younger Youkai shook his head in response, "I don't know exactly when. But if these few days are any indications, it might take me a week or more to turn older. However, I don't know how old I will be after the next change."

The Taiyoukai of Northern Land nodded, an unusually grim expression on his face, far contrast than the friendly face he had a few minutes ago. "As much as I like watching your more open self, I hope you return back as soon as possible. There is something important that I need to discuss with you, Sesshoumaru."

Young Sesshoumaru nodded back, already accustomed to the changing in Makoto's demeanour since befriending him for years. Still, whatever thing that made Makoto _this _serious was something that would affect –_at least-_ his entire land. "I know. You're never one to walk around the lands but yours. And what would it be?"

Makoto sighed, "There have been some unknown threats detected in my land. I want to ask if there're similar things happen here as well. Still, you're not at the right age at the moment to answer my question, right?"

Young Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'm not. But you can ask Jaken. Chichi-ue used to task him to manage the castle when he was away. He might know something."

"Excellent! Alright, I'll call him!" Turning toward the direction of the group, the Youkai gestured the watching toad Youkai (he woke up after being kicked by a disgruntled Inuyasha a minute ago) to come closer. "Jaken, here!!"

Coming after the two high Youkai, Jaken bowed to his lord and the other Taiyoukai. "Yes, Makoto-sama?"

"Do you know the situation in Western Land now, Jaken?" Makoto began.

Jaken blinked before nodded. "I had returned to the castle a few days ago to get the latest news of the Land as Sesshoumaru-sama ordered me to, Makoto-sama, so yes."

"Do tell us." Sesshoumaru's tone was flat.

Sensing the seriousness in the air, Jaken began.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her sleepy eyes only to see the dark starry night stared back against her.

_Uhm.....wha..? _

"Finally awake, Kagome?"

Kagome yawned as her eyes met the sight of her friends, all sitting around her sleeping form near the fire. "Huh, is it night already?" she asked as she rose up from her sleeping bag. _Since when did she sleep there?_

Sango smiled in relief at her, handing a ready and warm ramen cup at her. "Here, we're eating dinner at the moment. You must be hungry, ne?"

"Thank you, Sango. By the way, where is Sesshoumaru-kun and Inuyasha? Oh – and Makoto-sama?" Kagome blinked as her eyes only found Sango, Miroku, a surprisingly silent Jaken ate close to her. Shippo and Rin were sleeping next to each other, cuddling to the black fur next to Kagome.

_Wait a minute! It's-_

As if reading her thought, Miroku explained to her. "They really like cuddling to your new.....appendage, Kagome-sama. But don't worry; they only want to be closer to the warmth you provide them with ...it. Hope u don't mind, Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded sheepishly, "Just call it my new tail, Miroku-sama. And no, I don't mind. I'm just kinda surprised, that's all."

The black fur flicked slightly as it burrowed the children deeper into it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Makoto-sama, and the hanyou are discussing our next destination as we speak miko. Just eat your food for now, Sesshoumaru-sama told me you need to eat more." Jaken suddenly spoke as he grumbled into his own ramen.

Kagome blinked at that. "Huh? Hadn't we already discussed it before? We're going to North, right?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, but apparently we'll need to drop in another place in the way. Sesshoumaru-san wants to go to meet his mother, who lives in the Palace of Heaven. Fortunately it's in the same route to North as well."

"His _mother_?! _Who_?"

"Sadly Sesshoumaru-san doesn't tell us much of her. I suppose you don't want to tell us her name _at least, _Jaken?" Miroku glanced shiftily at the toad Youkai next to him.

"Hmph. I will tell you if Sesshoumaru-sama permits me, monk."

"And why is that? We just want to know her name."

Jaken sighed at the disbelief stare of the monk before answered. "The mention of Sesshoumaru-sama's family –even Inuyasha for obvious reason we all know- is forbidden by Sesshoumaru-sama himself. _His older self. _I suggest that you wait until we met his mother and hopefully you will get your answer, monk."

"But-"

"It's for your own good, taijiya. Believe me."

Everyone turned silent at the solemn answer. It seemed that the toad Youkai was burdened with something, especially after his rather long talk with Sesshoumaru-san and Makoto-sama a few hours ago, Miroku and Sango noticed.

In an effort to fill the silence, Kagome coughed as she laid the now empty ramen cup down. "Alright! I suppose someone here will know why I wasn't woken earlier? It seems to me that I have been sleeping for more than _seven_ _hours straight_! Geeze....that's _a lot_! I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't wake me with his screams and demanded that we move as soon as possible!"

Before anyone there could answer her tirade, a voice already beat them.

"Because you were too tired. And I forbid him."

Kagome stared up to the source of the sudden voice and met the amused amber-golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-kun! Where have you been?! Ah, hello Makoto-sama, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled in greeting at the other two new figures as the silver haired inu-youkai chose to sit to the other empty side next to her.

"Hello to you too, Kagome-san. I see that you're awake already. I suppose you get enough rest?" Makoto grinned as he chose to sit a few feet away from the group, far different than a certain hanyou who simply force his own sitting place between Miroku and Jaken.

"Yes, Makoto-sama."

"Geeze.... Figures that the time you wake up will be the one when we need to sleep, Kagome. You were happily sleeping when we worked our ass off." Inuyasha grumbled as he took the offered ramen cup from Sango. He was still having headache thanks to the overly serious situation he had discussed with his half-brother and the purple haired Youkai for hours.

"I can't help it Inuyasha. I was suddenly dead tired that time and the next thing I know I already wake up here before you guys. I'm very sorry that I can't help much today...." Kagome couldn't help the guilt growing inside her at her friend's words. If she didn't fall asleep then maybe they would have been already a few miles more to the North.

"You didn't know what's happening inside your body, miko. Don't blame yourself." Young Sesshoumaru grimly answered as he throw a silent glare at the silver haired hanyou.

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrows at the glare before gulping the noodle. "What? I just said a fact!!"

"Hn." Glare. Glare.

"Suit yourself!" Glare back.

"Stop it, you two! Can't you be civil for a minute here?" Kagome groaned as the inu-youkai brothers kept glaring at each other. She thought that this more lenient and younger Sesshoumaru-kun would act more....normal to Inuyasha, but apparently she thought wrong.

Miroku coughed, "They have been surprisingly civil to each others for hours, Kagome-sama."

"Huh?"

Makoto who previously seemed to prefer enjoying the night air than the group discussion chuckled as he winked at a confused Kagome. "Let them bicker, young miko. They have been trying to keep their tempers off each other in front of me for the last few hours or so. Even I am too tired to think after that long and tiring and boring and frustrating discussion. Just think this as their reward!"

Immediately the glares turned to the pale haired Youkai.

"Shut up, old man!"

"I. Do. Not. Bicker. Makoto."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What discussion?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Far away in a place that no human could ever reach, the silent figure calmly stared at the small mirror in front of him, a wicked grin formed in his lips.

_The Palace of Heaven huh...? Let's see what we can do there......_

And Naraku begin his plan.

Tbc.....

A/N : I began disliking the too much discussion here.... but it's needed for the story. Still, please review!! And hope u like it! =)

- Izky


	12. The Unexpected Welcome

**Title: My Silver Dog**

**Rating: R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 12/??? **

**Words : 2,377 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instinct to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? [SessKag]**

**Pairing : SessKag, MirokuSango (others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

I'm sorry for the late update AGAIN! –bows- Hopefully you all still remember this monstrous story.

- Izky

**QUESTIONS??**

**- Shouldn't kagome be more "bold" because of the inu-youkai within? I mean if her beast(if she has one)was there then she would be on a rampage because she was being talked to by a hanyou...Right?...!!**

For now, I can't disclose what's happening inside Kagome's body for the sake of story. Be patient plz. ^^

**- Will Kagome undergo some more "Changes" Or is the tail the last change?**

She will.

PS : This chapter is **BETAED by Gothic Jigoku Shoujo **(in ). Thank u very much, dear! 8D– hugs her -

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12 ~ The Unexpected Welcome : 2,377 words **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took them a few days before they reached the land and practically flied _up _to the air.

Kagome couldn't believe how high they had been _flying _(literally) up into the air when suddenly young Sesshoumaru let out a roar, breaking the silence of the wind with his voice as his human figure slowly changing into the three-metres-high huge silver dog and jumping higher and higher to the sea of clouds as if it was merely a solid land.

Hugging the now silver dog's neck tightly (she sworn she had hugged Sesshoumaru-kun's waist before!), Kagome couldn't help but gasp as the previous mist covered her sight vanished and replaced by the sight of _huge _white castle in the seas of white clouds right before her own eyes.

It wasn't a western castle like she often read in fairy tales books when she was a little girl. Instead, it looked like a Chinese style _huge _shrine with hundreds stairs to reach it. The top of shrine was unseen as it was so high it looked like it reached heaven itself.

Before Kagome could analyze more, two huge white dogs, so similar like young Sesshoumaru himself, were flying toward their place. Kagome noticed even though the _huge _dogs was so alike with Sesshoumaru, they were much smaller (only reached two metres or so) and there was none of markings in their forehead.

'_Sesshoumaru-sama. It's our pleasure to welcome you in the palace.' _Their voices was resonating into Kagome's and the other's mind.

Young Sesshoumaru merely nodded, a command was their only answer. _'Take me to Haha-ue.' _

The dogs shifted a cold glance at the companions behind the silver dog and question was evident on their faces to see the Taiyoukai of Northern Land _and _the others, clearly waiting for their response. No one said anything when the red eyes of the guards eyed them from head to toe.

'_Forgive these humble servants, Sesshoumaru-sama. But clearly the Palace is for no one but the clan. We can't-'Before_ they could continue it, young Sesshoumaru growled low – the sound was enough answer for the two guards, who immediately corrected their words.

'_Please forgive us. Your wish is our command, my Lord.' _

With that, the two dogs bowed low and turned, mentioning the others to follow them.

"Feh. I see your lordly self trait comes from the clan, huh?" Inuyasha muttered.

Young Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't wait long.

The regal woman walked down surely toward them, her multi-layered kimonos swept the marble stairs under them so softly, as her golden eyes looked down at them.

"Long time no see you, pup." was her greeting, cold and emotionless as her face was.

"Haha-ue." Young Sesshoumaru, now returning to his human form, nodded back as his previously cold eyes softened at the sight of his mother.

No one in the room could doubt the relation between the two inu-youkai. Sesshoumaru's mother was a beautiful inu-youkai, and it was clear that Sesshoumaru get his gorgeous look from her mother (though none of the others save maybe Makoto and Sesshoumaru knew Inu Taisho's face) as their faces were nearly similar to each other, complete with the crescent moon symbol on their foreheads. The differences were the female inu-youkai pulled her silver hair into two long pigtails (unlike Sesshoumaru's braid) and their frame was clearly different thanks to their genders and –of course- their attires.

_No wonder Sesshoumaru looks so gorgeous..... Anyone would be if they have mother THAT beautiful.... _That more or less was what everyone thought as they observed the two inu-youkai.

_Feh... now I know why Sesshoumaru looks like a girl. _

Alright, _nearly _everyone thought that.

The female inu-youkai swept her gaze to her first and only son before nodded. "Come here, pup."

Young Sesshoumaru nodded, climbing the stairs until he reached his mother and bowed low.

Everyone was silent when the female inu-youkai lifted her son's chin with her claws, staring at his face silently. "You look younger than I remember you should be pup. What happened to you?"

Young Sesshoumaru let out a soft purr as those gentle yet deadly claws traced his pale face. "It's a long story, Haha-ue."

The previously cold and emotionless face (so similar to a certain older inu-youkai) slowly changed as a thin smile adorned the beautiful face. "You may explain later. I'm glad you're still alive, pup." Her soft words and gentle smile were barely seen by the others under the stairs.

Young Sesshoumaru smiled back as he enjoyed the gentle treatment he really missed since his memories returned. "I'm very glad to meet you again, Haha-ue."

His mother kissed his forehead, right at the crescent moon mark. Pulling away from the younger inu-youkai, she took a shift glance at the people under stairs. "It seems that you bring unexpected guests."

Young Sesshoumaru nodded, pulling away as he knew the short reunion would wait for later and now was the time for business. "I want you to meet with them."

Flying down toward Inuyasha and the others, Sesshoumaru nodded at his mother, who joined him and the others.

"Makoto-kun. It has been a while." The female inu-youkai nodded at the purple-haired Taiyoukai.

Makoto smiled slightly and nodded back. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Lady. I hope my presence doesn't disturb your rest."

Sesshoumaru's mother closed her eyes for a while before answered. "It's unheard of anyone from your clan ever came here. Personally I don't mind of yours, but....."

The golden eyes slowly opened and threw a pair of emotionless eyes toward Inuyasha and the rest as the little warmth vanished instantly from those orbs. "I can't recall anything that made me have to bear these _humans _and _hanyou _presences in my Palace."

Young Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the colder than winter tone his mother used at the others. In his young mind, his Haha-ue was never one that care much about humans but the fact that _hate _and was it _anger_? Filled her words was something unexpected. "I bring them here, Haha-ue."

The female inu-youkai suddenly chuckled at his admission, "If you mean to give them to me as _food, _I'll gladly shred them to pieces, pup."

Before all of them understood the implication of her words, suddenly the female inu-youkai _attacked _them, fangs and venom bared her fangs as she nearly took Inuyasha's head off. The hanyou cursed as he pulled Tetsusaiga out and hold back the attack.

"Shit!! Sesshoumaru! Your mother is _crazy as hell_!!"

"Inuyasha!!!"

Inuyasha ignored the warnings of his friends as he attacked back, "The hell I stay back!!!"

Young Sesshoumaru knew the fighting must be stopped. He had come there to meet his mother and talk to her, not to witness the unprovoked fight his mother had against Inuyasha. They only wasted time and energy doing this fight without any provocation before his own eyes.

With a nearly unseen speed, the young inu-youkai leapt between the two fighting people, effectively blocking his mother's poison attack with his own Tokijin. The other's gasps were only Inuyasha and the female inu-youkai's warning.

"Haha-ue, Inuyasha, stop it."

"Sesshoumaru! Move the hell out!" Inuyasha yelled, still too high in adrenaline but still conscious enough not to charge directly against Sesshoumaru's back.

"Pup! Step aside!" Sesshoumaru's mother growled as her own golden eyes clashed against Sesshoumaru's. Why her only son stopped her?

Young Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow calmly while his Tokijin kept unmoved inside his grip. Still, anyone could sense his youki coming out slowly and protectively around him and Inuyasha. His mother's eyes widened at his decision.

"You...! Why are you protecting him!? You should _kill _him, pup!!" The beautiful female inu-youkai snarled as rage and disappointed filled her eyes at her son's action.

"He _is_ my half-brother, Haha-ue." It was young Sesshoumaru's only answer.

At her son's answer, the female inu-youkai laughed openly as her red eyes glared accusingly at him. "So, that hanyou was right. You're already corrupted by those filthy humans!"

By now, they were already standing and facing each other, the battle and Inuyasha was forgotten for a second.

"That hanyou? Don't tell me you've already met Naraku, Haha-ue." Young Sesshoumaru, remembering Jaken's report of the hanyou that recently disturbed his land, walked closer to his growling mother, Tokijin still drawn. "Don't believe anything he said, Haha-ue. He is untrustworthy."

His Haha-ue was acting strange. It was unlike her to show her emotions so blatantly before.

_Damn you Naraku..... You dare to come here of all places? What did you do to Haha-ue?! _

His mother grinned, a grim expression on her pale face. "I didn't before. But looking at your decision now, I know I was mistaken."

"Haha-ue-"

"It seems that you, like your Father, has fallen into those filthy humans' curse. Having that little human girl as your underling I could bear with. But, I've never expected you of all inu-youkai to take a _human _as your _mate,_ pup! It's a disgrace of our race!" At that, those red eyes turned to look at Kagome, who had been unmoving and silent, watching all of them with wide eyes.

Knowing better that his and Kagome's mixed scent, aura, and youki had been detected by his mother's sharp senses, young Sesshoumaru didn't deny it. Still, he had to explain.

"Haha-ue, there has been unusual circumstance that results in this. You should hear me out first."

His mother raised her eyebrows at him, "You want to tell me excuses? It's beneath you, pup. You had betrayed _me, _your own mother, son."

Young Sesshoumaru growled low at her words, "You're being unreasonable, Haha-ue. It's unbecoming of _you._"

"Ehem."

Their conversation was halted as Makoto walked carefully to them, a small careful smile on his face. "Maaa..... Forgive me for my intrusion. But I suggest that you hear Sesshoumaru's explanation, my Lady. It's a bad image to your underlings to see the Lady and the Lord of Western Land had disagreements like this."

Sesshoumaru's mother growled at the coming Lord. "As much as I respect you, stay out of this, Makoto-_kun._"

Makoto simply shrugged, "Sesshoumaru is right. You're being unreasonable, my Lady. You might want to hear Sesshoumaru's explanation first before jumping head to battle like that. I thought you're better than that."

"What did you say!?"

Once again, rage filled those red eye as its owner let out a huge roar as white reddish youki engulfed the Lady of the Western Land completely. In a matter of seconds, a huge silver inu-youkai stood before them all. She was leaner and smaller than Sesshoumaru's true adult size, but she was still monstrously _huge. _Her red eyes glared down at them, filled by hate.

"_Enough of this! I'll completely wipe you humans off this world!" _

And the battle began.

----------------------------------------------

"Rin!!!"

Sango's scream was loud in the middle of the battle, but not loud enough to draw the other fighter's attention away from the attacks coming on them. The female huge inu-youkai's attacks were hard to defend against.

Throwing a quick glance at the fallen small form a few feet away from her, Kagome only could shout at her newest discovery before running toward Rin's fallen figure. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru-kun! There's Naraku's dark aura in her right shoulder! It might be something that controls her!"

Quickly looking at the said body-part, the inu-youkai brothers growled as they realized the fact: Somehow, Naraku was controlling the Lady of the Western Land. And Kagome could sense it.

Nodding at each other, the two inu-youkai evaded the huge female inu-youkai's claws and leapt at her back. With a surprisingly good coordination, in the next few seconds, both of them slashed the shoulder with Tetsusaiga and Tokijin, ignoring the horrible roar the female let out as her blood spurted out of the wound.

The huge body of the inu-youkai fell toward the cold stone floor with a 'Bam' as dusts and smokes covered her silver fur.

Ten feet away from the fallen form, young Sesshoumaru stood solemnly with his Tokijin grasped tightly in his right hand. In his other hand, a gleaming piece of dark Shikon floated a few centimetres off his open palm, it was bigger than usual shards. Inuyasha quickly sheathed his Tetsusaiga as he landed next to the older inu-youkai.

"Damn. No wonder your Mother acted crazily like that."

"Hn." Walking toward the now unconscious huge female, young Sesshoumaru gave the dark shards toward Inuyasha. Unexpectedly, the silver haired hanyou growled, refusing to accept the shard.

"It's corrupted. You should give it to Kagome to purify it."

Raising an eyebrow, young Sesshoumaru simply nodded. Closing the distance with his mother's unconscious form, he let out of his youki, covering his mother's fallen figure with dark reddish youki. In a short moment, the huge inu-youkai turned back into her humanoid yet still unconscious form.

After that, young Sesshoumaru barked an order toward the unmoved and terrified guards a few feet away. They had came at his mother's roar the first time but was too confused to witness their own Lord and Lady of the Western Land battled against each other. "Carry Haha-ue to her chamber. I'll talk to her later."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" The few guards bowed quickly obeyed their Lord's order, leaving him and the others in the now silent area.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

"Inuyasha!"

Turning back to face the others, both inu-youkai was surprised to see Kagome's and Sango's teary faces. Both of the women were kneeling down, Rin's small form cradled tightly on a hiccupped Kagome's lap. Jaken was unmoving at all, kneeling beside Rin's form.

"Whats' wrong?" The bad feeling on both brothers were growing when Miroku and Makoto's solemn looks met at their own confused eyes.

Still, they didn't wait long because Shippo answered their question as he looked down at the little girl on Kagome's lap. "It's Rin. She's dead."

And right before their disbelief eyes, Kagome picked the little girl's head to show the bleeding head and her own bloodied skirt.

"She's thrown aside by ..... Your Mother's attack. Her head met the floor first. It was a fast death. I....I can't save her." Kagome's face was wet with tears as she embraced the limp form once again.

"She's dead, Sesshoumaru-kun. She's dead."

Only silence answered her.

.

.

.

Tbc .....

A/N :

OMG.....Rin's dead!? What's Sesshoumaru's response? What's about Sesshoumaru's mother? Don't throw tomatoes at me, please! –hides at the corners-

- Izky


	13. The Meidou Stone

**Title: My Silver Dog**

**Rating: R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 13/??? **

**Words : 2,325 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instinct to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? [SessKag]**

**Warning: UNBETAED! (for some reasons, my betas haven't responded to my mail at all... D8)**

**Pairing : SessKag, MirokuSango (others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Ugh.... I know .... I know..... I'm sorry for you all Rin's fans! I love her too!! Here the tissues for your crying eyes! –hides at the corner- You need to read this chapter before throwing things at me AGAIN! xoX This chapter (AND the next one) are awfully difficult to write because I need some references from the actual manga chapter. For you avid manga readers, you'll understand what I'm talking about (just look at the title of this chapter). I simply re-made some 'twists' of the canon storyline and made my own version.

For you all who're curious about how Naraku can affect Sesshoumaru's mother's heart, I should explain it later in the NEXT chapter. Be patient please!

**PS : Happy Birthday to me! =3 I'm 21 year old this Monday and I just got my Bachelor degree last week. Yay! Only a year before I can be a doctor! Pray for me please! –loves- **

For now, have fun reading!

- Izky

PS : This chapter is **BETAED by Gothic Jigoku Shoujo **(in ). Thank u very much, dear! 8D– hugs her -

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13 ~ The Meidou Stone : 2,338 words **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at me, pup."

Though the numb feeling clung tightly inside him, young Sesshoumaru looked up from Kagome's teary face, only to find the same golden eyes stared down at him. Looking at the now calm, neutral face of his mother, young Sesshoumaru knew that whatever evil influence Naraku had on her was broken already.

"Haha-ue."

Nodding, his mother knelt down beside him, looking at the tear-streaked face of Kagome, whose arms circled around the now cold shell of Rin. She had refused to let go of the little girl and young Sesshoumaru practically had to pick both of them up to get inside the Palace after the battle. And now, young Sesshoumaru's arms remained around the crying miko, for some reasons not wanting to let go of her warmth.

There was nothing he could do to change Rin's fate (The Tenseiga didn't work at all, he had tried it) and there was nothing for him to do but offer comfort to his sad mate. And his own numb feeling didn't help it either.

"What is the little human girl to you?"

"She is ..... "

_The laughing sounds of the little girl... Rin... he smelled his own scent on her, mixed with her own flower and grass scent... _

_....._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Rin thought you're dead!!" Immediately Rin launched herself at the huge dog, winding her small arms around the startled dog's neck and tiptoeing in process. _

_....._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama! You're back!! Rin misses you!" Rin, oblivious to the alarmed looks on the rest, hugged the silent inu youkai's waist (she could reach it now)._

"_Ah...thank you...Rin. Now, I need to talk with the miko here." The silent inu youkai, much to everyone's surprise, patted the girl's head gently._

_....._

"_Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin smiled as she latched herself on the inu-youkai's thigh. "Rin is glad you're back to us!"_

.....

The memories of the little girl, smiling so widely and happily at him, who barely remembered her as anything but one of his pack filled his mind, one by one. Because of his 'transformation', he hadn't known anything about her, except for some bizarre reasons that she had followed him like a puppy these few last days.

And Sesshoumaru didn't dislike it. For a fleeting moment, he had wanted to know how the girl came into his group. He had expected to know it soon, when his memories were restored.

But now, it didn't matter anymore. She was dead. And there was nothing he could do.

"She is...._was _my pack, Haha-ue." The words were spoken in a rather low tone as its owner brushed his fingers against the bangs on the rather cold forehead.

"I see... Forgive me, my son." The previously calm tone changed as a hint of regret entered his mother's words. "This was caused by my inattention. I couldn't believe I was used by that lowly hanyou. And this little girl paid its price."

Young Sesshoumaru looked at his mother's beautiful face, shaking his head. "This is not your fault, Haha-ue. If someone should be blamed, it would be Naraku. He tricked you and somehow send that dark Shikon shard into your body." The said shard was purified and safely tucked inside Kagome's cloth.

His mother gave him a small smile in return, "I missed seeing that trust and love in your eyes, pup. I've never ever thought to see you again in my Palace after those painful years ago."

"Haha-ue?" He didn't understand the pain inside his mother's eyes at all.

The female inu-youkai simply shook her head, "I'm also curious to see what happened to you. But I think there's more pressing matters to attend now than that." With those words, she rose again and mentioned the others (who had lounged more than a few feet away to give them privacy) to come closer.

As the others obeyed quickly (even Inuyasha didn't grumble), Makoto was the first to talk. "I know this isn't the right time to discuss this, but..... what should we do now, Sesshoumaru?" He gave a look at his much younger friend and both figures in his lap.

Sesshoumaru wanted to answer, but he was interrupted by his own mother. "I know what you all, no, Sesshoumaru has to do."

Getting more confused eyes and raised eyebrows, the Lady of the Western Land gave a small sad smile. "I know this is late and probably not the right time, but I'd like to introduce myself to your.....friends, pup."

Facing the others, Sesshoumaru's mother nodded and gave them a kind look one by one. "My name is Megumi Taishou, the mate of Inu Taishou, and the Lady of the Western Land. Forgive me to give you all troubles with my.....less-than-pleasant welcome."

The others, except Sesshoumaru, Makoto, and Jaken, gave the beautiful inu-youkai a hesitant smile and even a short bow. Unlike young Sesshoumaru, they were still wary and sad at the outcome of the female's 'less-than-pleasant welcome'. Sango and Kagome's red eyes were one of the proofs.

"It's... nice to meet you, Megumi-sama."

They didn't introduce themselves.

Megumi Taishou merely sighed back at their lack of response, "I know this is hard for you all. But as my apology, I'll tell you a way to bring the little human girl back to life. There is still a chance to do it."

All of their eyes widened at her words.

After having their whole attention, Megumi pulled something from inside her robe. It was a large necklace made of silver pearls. In the centre of it was an oval-shaped black stone, contrasting greatly with the silver pearls surrounding it. "This is Meidou Stone. My mate, Inu no Taishou, gave it to me years ago." She showed it so everyone could look at the said stone.

"It'll open the Gate of the Underworld. You must find the Hell-hound who took Rin's soul and go back as fast as possible. Time is important or you will be too late to save her." She said, staring straight at young Sesshoumaru's nearly amber orbs.

Without hesitating, the young inu-youkai nodded. "I will do it."

Inuyasha and the others were still confused at the rather short explanation, "Wait a minute......What do you mean with 'Hell-Hound'? And how do you open the Gate of the Underworld?"

Megumi shook her head as a grim expression on her beautiful face. "We can't waste any more time than necessary. I'll explain later. For now, Sesshoumaru, prepare yourself."

Letting go of Kagome and Rin carefully, young Sesshoumaru stood up before her. "I'm ready."

His mother simply gave him a small smile, "Don't die, pup."

And a second later, the black stone on her hands shimmered. Anyone, save the Lady of Western Land, was surprised to see a black huge oval gate appeared out of the thin air before their own eyes.

"Now _what_?!" Inuyasha shouted, Tetsusaiga immediately unsheathed. Beside him, his friends were ready with their own weapons.

"Sesshoumaru, get inside the gate and kill the Hell-hound. You only have an hour before the girl's soul vanished from this world." Megumi ordered, her golden eyes closed as she concentrated at the jewel.

Without hesitating, young Sesshoumaru jumped inside the blackness.

And the gate closed behind him.

"The gate is closed...." said Miroku, eyes still fixed on the empty air where the gate once appeared.

Megumi nodded, eyes still closed. "Once the gate is closed, it's over."

"Wha...what do you mean it's over? Sesshoumaru-kun will be back alive, right?" Kagome's dimmed eyes looked up toward the female inu-youkai, worry filled her words.

The golden orbs opened again as she answered, "He'll never be able to return to the living......without the right price."

In another world, young Sesshoumaru stepped into the lone grey path, the only thing seen in the middle of the darkness. He sniffed, trying to find another scent to lead.

It didn't fail him.

With a few great jump forward, young Sesshoumaru saw a monstrous black dog, nearly five-metres tall, walked on the grey path. Around the dog, the silver haired inu-youkai could see many little pure white orbs floating in the air, nearly sticking into its fur.

It was the Hell-hound, one of the many creatures that dwelled in the after world. They would bring the souls to the Bridge of the Death and give the souls to the Pall-bearers of the afterlife who took them to another long journey to the Death world. Young Sesshoumaru learned about it years ago.

Young Sesshoumaru jumped down before it, blocking the way as his golden eyes stared at a small orb close to the hound's right ear.

It was Rin's soul, he knew it.

Without thinking, young Sesshoumaru leapt toward the huge Hound, Tenseiga unsheathed as he sliced the Hound in two parts. The huge Hounds roared in pain as Tenseiga's healing strength, the after-life sword, sliced it. It was no match with the Sword of Living. Its remnants fell down the path, down to the abyss below as the many souls floating freely in the air.

Snatching the small orb, Rin's souls, in his left hand, young Sesshoumaru kept walking ahead.

Knowing, deep inside him, that it was far from over.

.

.

.

In another dimension, Megumi Taishou kept her gaze locked on the jewel, ignoring the conversation ran around her for a moment as she concentrated on her only son's journey in the darkness.

"Shit! Are we just sitting around like this when my idiot half-brother goes to who-know-where to battle? I don't like this....." Inuyasha muttered, walking in circles impatiently.

"I understand your feeling, Inuyasha. But we can't do anything but wait and believe in Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku answered, solemn eyes kept locking against the worried brown eyes of his partner in the other side. Sango was busy patting Kagome's shoulder and calming a sniffing Shippo.

"Can....can they resurrect Rin?" Shippo sniffed, paws gripped the cold smaller hands in Kagome's lap.

"I don't know Shippo.....I don't know....." Kagome mumbled, eyes kept unmoving from Rin's pale face. She had been unmoving at all from her sitting spot since young Sesshoumaru walked inside those gate. Like her, Ah-Un, and –surprisingly- Jaken were silent next to her. Their eyes were locked on Rin's form as they didn't utter anything, waiting for their Lord's return. Kirara licked Ah-Un neck to show her comfort when the dragon merely grunted in return.

A few feet away from the group, the Taiyoukai of the Northern Land send his solemn look, far different than his usual friendly self, at his best friend's mother, who had been unmoving at all. "My Lady, you should tell us what's happening at the moment."

Megumi looked up from the Meidou-stone on her palms, a sad smile on her beautiful face. "It's hard to explain, Makoto-kun."

Makoto simply shook his head, walking toward the now standing female inu-youkai. "We worry about him, my Lady. It's one thing to battle against the living, but it's another different matter at all to try to kill the dead creatures. Sesshoumaru can't rely on his usual power, older or not, to face the dead."

His words took the group's another as their worried or confused looks thrown toward Megumi. "Megumi-sama, what does Makoto-sama mean?" Miroku asked.

Megumi sighed, "I don't intend to let my only son die, remember that. Sesshoumaru needs to do this, not only to save that little human girl's life, but also to understand of something."

"And what is this 'something'?" Sango muttered, for some reasons disliked to know that the female inu-youkai had another 'hidden' agenda she didn't tell them about.

The beautiful inu-youkai nodded a calm look on her face. "The meaning of life itself."

"Meaning of life? Is this something related to Tenseiga?" Makoto carefully asked. He began understanding why the previously human-hating Lady of the Western Land would help to save a human's life.

Megumi glanced down at the Meidou-stone on her palm, "I was told to use this if Sesshoumaru were to stop by. Inu Taishou had his own plan to strengthen Sesshoumaru's power, and I agree with him."

"To strengthen his power? So all of these is just your plot to train him?! Damn it! And that's how you treat your own _son_!?" It was shocking to see Inuyasha's anger toward someone for _Sesshoumaru's _sake.

Redness flashed for a second in those golden eyes before its owner answered calmly, "You don't understand what you're saying, _hanyou._"

"What the-"

"Calm down, pup. You don't understand the common culture Taiyoukai held for their heirs. Megumi-sama doesn't mean harm to either Sesshoumaru or Rin." Makoto said, his silver eyes stared down against Inuyasha honey-golden eyes as a hint of growl barely filled the end of his sentence.

Inuyasha bristled, before finally growled in return. "Fine. Explain then."

------------------------------------------------------------------

When Makoto busy explaining the usual culture the Taiyoukai had to the group, young Sesshoumaru was silently walking down the path as Rin's soul held tightly on his palm. He had been walking for hours it seemed. It was difficult to count the time when darkness surrounded you.

_Damn..... When would this path end?_

A few seconds later, the path before him was vanishing as darkness replaced them. Slowly and surely, the darkness came close to where he stood. Behind him, the return path crumbled as the darkness closed over it.

_This is ...... the darkness of the hell? _

And with a few confident steps, he welcomed it.

In another place, Megumi's eyes widened as she saw the decision her pup took. The meidou-stone in her palm show Sesshoumaru's form vanished into the darkness.

Her mate, Inu-Taishou's words rang clear inside her mind. _Ones who walked the path of the Death, they can only proceed, as the return path has crumbled. Ahead of them is the hell itself. And once they step into the darkness of hell, it's over. There's no one able to come back again. _

Feeling coldness seeped inside her heart, the Lady of the Western Land simply closed her eyes, ignoring the other's curious eyes and Inuyasha's glare at her.

_Sugumi-sama .......... please protect our pup. _

.

.

.

Tbc....

A/N : OMG!!! Sesshoumaru is going to hell?? Can he come back? OoO - Izky


	14. The Compassionate Heart

****

Title: My Silver Dog

**Rating: R **

**Disclaimer: The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter: 14/??? **

**Words : 1,647 words **

**Summary: Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instinct to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? [SessKag]**

**Pairing : SessKag, MirokuSango (others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

Sorry for the late update, dears! I've been too busy in college (I'm in Pediatric Department at the moment) and I've been too interested in writing The New Hokage, one of my Naruto fics, so there.

And not to forget, dear **Gothic Jigoku Shoujo **has been very dear to me and betaed ALL chapters 7 to 13! You might want to read them again (with better grammar and all). And don't forget to give cookies and kisses for her!! I love u, and thanks for your hard work, dear! 8D –hugs her again and again-

- Izky

**WARNING!! UNBETAED YET!! **

* * *

**Chapter 14 ~ The Compassionate Heart : 1,647 words**

* * *

_In another place, Megumi's eyes widened as she saw the decision her pup took. The meidou-stone in her palm show Sesshoumaru's form vanished into the darkness. _

_Her mate, Inu-Taishou's words rang clear inside her mind. Ones who walked the path of the Death, they can only proceed, as the return path has crumbled. Ahead of them is the hell itself. And once they step into the darkness of hell, it's over. There's no one able to come back again. _

_Feeling coldness seeped inside her heart, the Lady of the Western Land simply closed her eyes, ignoring the other's curious eyes and Inuyasha's glare at her._

_Sugumi-sama .......... please protect our pup. _

* * *

As the darkness ate him, young Sesshoumaru blinked at the sight before his eyes.

Hundreds, thousands –even millions- of bodies scattered all over the places, so many that it looked like a sea of people with darkness as its sky. The bodies were thin, scrawny, and dirty as their owners screamed in anguish and pain. Quickly, the young inu-youkai flied with his cloud to avoid the claws and hands of those people.

"Help....!! Help me!!!"

"Arrgh!!! I'm dying!!!"

"No....!! No...! I don't want this!"

"Let me die!!"

"It's hurt!! It's burning!! Ahh!!!"

Many screams and cries were heard all over the places, making young Sesshoumaru's skin tingled in horror. In his young one hundrend-forty eight years, young Sesshoumaru had never seen so many deaths in one place like that. At his time, Western Land was the calm and happy land where its Lord, his Chichi-ue, protect its people and land.

_Where........ Is this hell? _

His shocked gazes looked down only to find the previously small orb of Rin's life turning slowly into the small girl's form, filling his previously free arms with her solid body.

"Rin..? Can you hear me?" He whispered at the form in his arms, adjusting his arms to hold the girl better.

The form didn't move or answer at all.

_Is she......dead?_

He widened at the discovery. Before, Rin's soul was warm and _breathing _against his hand, and he was confident that if he followed his mother's words, he could save the human girl.

This was something he didn't expect.

'_Sesshoumaru.' _

His mother's soft words was like a gentle song among the cries he heard there. The place was .... disturbing.

"Haha-ue? Is that you?" He couldn't hide the relief he looked up, trying to find the source of the voice. But nothing appeared saved the sea of bodies under them.

'_You must get out of the hell quickly, before the Hell keeper finds you, pup.' _Megumi's voice was stern and serious.

"But how...?! And Rin isn't breathing at all, Haha-ue!" The desperation escaped his voice as he looked down at the still cold form.

The voice was silent for a moment, before it spoke again_. 'Is your Tenseiga beating or giving you a response to the human girl, pup?'_

"No, Haha-ue. It's silent." He shook his head, giving a glance at the sword in his grip.

'_Then it means that you can't call back her life, pup. You're taking too long to bring her back to this world. Her soul is long gone. I'm sorry.' _

The implication hit young Sesshoumaru hard inside. The Tenseiga on his hand fell down toward the sea of bodies below as its owner's grip on the girl went slack. "She...can't be saved?"

Rin's smile and laughter filled his mind. She was one of his pack, one of the few he must protect. He was determined to save her life, even going to hell himself.

The sight of his grieving mate and pack was still fresh on his mind. He would do anything to make them smile again. He didn't miss a small of hope inside their eyes as he agreed to save Rin's life. And he could feel a spark of hope inside his own heart, right until the very second his mother's last word.

But he failed.

"Rin....." The hurt and anguish filled his heart as the beast inside him roared in sadness.

_What's the point of having Tenseiga, then?! _

_I'm sorry Rin...... I let you die....._

_I'm too late....._

Letting a tear down his pale cheek, young Sesshoumaru looked down to find Tenseiga gleamed in the darkness, pulling the mountain of scrawny bodies closer to it. For a short second, he felt hateness toward the sword he inherited those decades ago.

_What's the point of having the Sword of Living if it can't save the lifes that matters!? _

"Arghh....light......"

"Save me....please...."

"Please..... don't let the darkness come...."

"It hurts...."

The whimpers and cries of those below him eventually made young Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in resignation. Never in his life he witnessed something this ..... _broken._

He failed to save Rin's life.

But maybe he could save another life.

Taking a decision, he leapt down to take the sword again. As soon as the sword came into his grip, Tenseiga shone in a beautiful blue light, a strong beat was heard.

As young Sesshoumaru slashed the mountain of bodies below with one precise attack, he only could hope that was enough.

The bodies of people suddenly floated up as Tenseiga's blue light surrounded them. The cries and screams were turning slowly into joyful sounds as their owners changed into thousands of small pure white orbs and flied up toward the darkness.

The dead of hell were being purified.

'_Thank you, my Lord!'_

'_Thank you...!' _

'_Thank you!!' _

And a white crescent shaped hole was formed before young Sesshoumaru's eyes.

With a pair of determined eyes, he jumped into the hole with the dead Rin tightly tucked in his arms.

* * *

The sight which greeted him was something he didn't expect.

For one thing, he didn't know Kagome had THAT much strength.

"Sesshoumaru-kun!"

"Thank God..... Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Feh! Took you a god damn long time, Sesshoumaru!"

Young Sesshoumaru blinked as he finally recognized the faces hovered above him. Kagome's arms tightly circled around his armour as the miko nearly settled into his lap, sniffling as she mumbled how thankful she was to see him alright.

_Wait a minute.... his lap? What's about Rin? _

"Sesshoumaru, you did it." His mother's beautiful face appeared before him, a smile on her pale face.

"Haha-ue? I don't understand...." He said hesistantly as the people around gave them room to breathe. Even Kagome quickly jumped out of his lap in embrassment.

_Rin is dead, right? How come I can do it? _

As if knowing what he was thinking about, the Lady of Western Land shook her head. "No, you don't resurrect her life."

"I failed, Haha-ue. Then why do you ..... smile like that?" Young Sesshoumaru was confused, torn between growl or smile back at his apparently happy mother. Rin is _dead_! And that's not what they wanted!

"You bring her soul back safely to this world, Sesshoumaru. And you get to unleash Meidou Zangetsuha from Tenseiga. You did well, pup." At that, Megumi kissed the crescent moon mark on his forehead.

"Her soul? Where...?" Young Sesshoumaru widened his eyes as the familiar white orb –_Rin's soul – _appeared in his mother's palm.

"First, forgive me for doing this, pup. I lied to you. The human girl's life can be saved." A hesistant glint inside those golden eyes was the only indication that the female inu-youkai was worried of his response.

"What!? Haha-ue! How come-" Before young Sesshoumaru could protest more, he was cut off by a pale finger on his lips.

"It's necessary for you, pup."

"..............."

"You must feel the sadness and fear of losing certain people when your heart wishes to save them. Tenseiga, even when wielded as a weapon, you must understand the weight of life and carry a compassionate heart when dispatching your enemies."

The pale finger was lifted up from the pale lips. Then, the Lady of Western Land smiled at her only son, a far beautiful and honest one than they previously saw before.

"That is what is necessary....for the one who wields the Tenseiga which can save a hundred lives and send enemies to the hell itself. I failed to make you realize that the last time we met."

"Haha-ue...."

"You have unleashed Meidou Zangetsuha, the Dark Path of the Dawn's Moon, an attack that open the path to the realm of the dead and sent the enemies through it. It is proof that Tenseiga accepts your compassionate heart. Use it well, pup. It'll help you in the long run."

Nodding at the suddenly silent group, Megumi walked toward the laying form of Rin. With a sigh, she throw a soft look at young Sesshoumaru. "Think this as my apology..... and your reward, pup."

And Megumi took the glowing white orb, Rin's soul, into the Meidou-stone, which absorbed the orb quickly into its darkness. Carefully, the female inu-youkai put the necklace on the little girl's chest.

A few heart-stopping seconds later, the black stone in the middle of the necklace shimmered, shining brightly on Rin's form before finally it's light dimmed and dead.

Taking the necklace off Rin, Megumi slipped it into her robe before finally nodding at the frozen group. "She needs to be purified first after passing the darkness of the hell and Seshhoumaru's youki. Miko, you need to heal her."

Slowly, Kagome rose from her sitting position and kneeled before Rin's form. The previously pale face was slowly turning healthy rose as small breath was taken in and out of those lips.

Feeling wetness at the corners of her eyes, Kagome let her aura washed Rin's body. The reddish-darkness she felt inside the girl's center vanished and replaced by her red-pink aura.

Nearly everyone hold their breath as the purification went. At least, until those dark brown eyes opened and mumbled. "Sesshou....maru-sama?"

And young Sesshoumaru couldn't help but gather the barely awake _human _girl into his arms. "Welcome back, Rin."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Shorter than usual, but I think it's better to stop here....still.....Yay!! Rin is alive! Are u satisfied? 8D

- Izky


	15. The Parting

**Title : My Silver Dog**

**Rating : R **

**Disclaimer : The characters are NOT MINE. **

**Chapter : 15/? **

**Words : 1,908 words **

**Summary : Thanks to Kagome's healing miko power, the lord of Western Land involuntarily returned into his younger past form who simply followed his instinct to protect her. How could Kagome cope with an overprotective HUGE silver dog following her in every second? [SessKag]**

**Pairing : SessKag, MirokuSango (others will be decided later)**

**A/N : **

**Uh oh. Is it nearly a YEAR since I last updated this fic? Eer...I don't have any excuses besides ... I'LL BE A DOCTOR & TAKE PATIENTS ON THIS OCTOBER. Yes, I will have a graduation ceremony at the end of this August and finally I have enough free time and motivation now to produce this chapter. I've been very VERY busy studying before that. Hopefully I can get more gears into writing the next chapters this month and next before I get to work. Yay! 8D **

**WARNING! UNBETAED YET! (Wants to beta chapter 14 & 15? Email / PM me please!) **

**Lastly, thanks for the many reviews for the last chapter! You all kept reminding me to update and that's what strengthenes me to make this chapter. Thanks again! (Although yes, I don't do well with death threaths... sorry!) Enjoy the chapter!**

**_Izky_**

* * *

**Chapter 15 ~ The Parting : 1,908 words**

* * *

.

_Nearly everyone hold their breath as the purification went. At least, until those dark brown eyes opened and mumbled. "Sesshou...maru-sama?"_

_And young Sesshoumaru couldn't help but gather the barely awake human girl into his arms. "Welcome home, Rin." _

_._

_._

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

* * *

"It's unfortunate to see you off soon, pup." Megumi Taishou stared at the silver haired young inu-youkai in front of her, a thin smile on her pale beautiful face.

"I thank you for taking care of me and the others, Haha-ue." Young Sesshoumaru nodded, a small smile on his face. "But yes, we need to go soon. It seems that Inuyasha-san and the others want to go back hunting Shikon shards as soon as possible, and I respect their wish."

_Young Sesshoumaru and the others had been staying in the Palace of Heaven for a few days. The young inu-youkai wanted to stay to 'talk' with his mother (the others didn't dare to ask, even Inuyasha (who simply grumbled and nodded), but it was obvious that the young inu-youkai was missing his mother), and the other agreed that Rin needed a few days to recover from her 'dying' accident. That's why no one disagreed when the Lady of the Western Land announced their share of rooms in the huge palace calmly after they calmed down. They couldn't refuse as the female inu-youkai stared down at them and said it. _

"_That young human girl is still weak and she needs some rest. I can provide you a place to rest and the right medicine for her. Stay for a while." It wasn't a request or an offer. _

"_We thank you for your hospitality, my Lady." Mikoto, saving the rest of the group from anymore awkward refusal, smiled. "We all should take a rest now." _

_Although still wary of the intimidating female inu-youkai and her huge Palace, Inuyasha and the group chose to stay on one huge bedroom (while Mikoto and Jaken took others rooms for themselves) and concentrated to take care of Rin, who was still weak and tired. _

_No one, even Inuyasha, commented on the missing presence of a certain silver haired young inu-youkai. They understood that young Sesshoumaru wanted – no- needed to talk with his mother. _

"_I don't ask for your forgiveness of that human child's death. I hope you realize that, pup." Megumi said, sipping on the warm tea cup gently. Both of she and young Sesshoumaru were sitting alone on the low-table in the middle of the Palace court, enjoying the gentle and soothing night wind and the myriad stars adorning the sky of the Palace _

_Young Sesshoumaru nodded, golden eyes stared up at the amazing sight of thousand stars above their drinking seat. It was an alluring sight and he felt content that night, knowing that Rin and the others were sleeping silently at the moment."I don't need that, Haha-ue. Still, I thank you for giving me a chance for her life." _

_Megumi sighed, staring at the young inu-youkai with a pair of gentle eyes. Ignoring Sesshoumaru's gratitude (she didn't need that), she asked the most important question she had since her son flied to her Palace. "I haven't had a chance to ask this before...What happened to you, pup? You looks fairly younger than I remember." She was never one to play with words. _

_The younger inu-youkai nodded, staring down at his open-palm hand before answering his mother's question. "It's complicated, Haha-ue. The answer is related to why I am currently 'tied down' with the miko Kagome." _

_Megumi's golden eyes turned cold at the answer. She knew enough –from Naraku's meddling- of the 'forced' relationship between her son and the human miko. But nothing could be trusted from that hanyou's mouth. "It's unfortunate of you, pup. I would like to hear the whole story." It wasn't a request at all. "There's no way you want a human girl as your mate." _

_She needed to know from her son himself. _

_Young Sesshoumaru shook his head, knowing his mother's line of thought. "The miko saved this Sesshoumaru's life and we're ended up tied to each other. And in turn, I am reversed back into my younger self. There's nothing else in there. I simply need to wait it out. That's all I can tell you, Haha-ue."_

"_Sesshoumaru..."_

_The silver haired young inu-youkai was aware that his mother disliked his refusal to explain, but understanding his mother's now cold nature of human beings, it would be a disaster to tell her that she practically had a human 'daughter-in-law' and they still didn't know how to undo it. She might end up want to kill all the human parties involved simply to 'free' Sesshoumaru of the annoying human ties. No, young Sesshoumaru wouldn't ruin the few days of his visit with anymore blood-bath. He had enough after seeing the death of hell barely a day ago. _

_He would visit his mother again later, when he had grown more older and understood why his gentle mother turned into a cold emotionless inu-youkai she was now, why Chichi-ue wasn't there with her, and why Inuyasha was there, he decided. Then maybe he could know the way to wipe those sad haunting colors from his mother's beautiful eyes, to make a beautiful and sincere smile appear from those lips. _

_He had a feeling that his older self knew all of his answer. And he only need to wait it out._

"_Forgive me, Haha-ue. I simply want to spend time with you. Let's not ruin the time with this kind of talk, Haha-ue." Young Sesshoumaru answered smoothly, giving her a small smile. _

_Megumi stared at the sight for a short while, before letting out a gentle small laugh, a thing that young Sesshoumaru glad to see. "My...my...you haven't changed much, I see. You're never one to tell much, pup, even when you're a little pup. But you know how to play your words right with so little words."_

_Young Sesshoumaru simply shrugged, staring back at the stars above them as his sharp hearing enjoyed the gentle sounds his mother let out. It was relaxing. "I only say what's in my mind. It's a quiet night, isn't it?" _

_Megumi followed his stare and nodded, a small smile on her face. "It is, pup. It is." _

"It seems that you will face something big with that disgusting presence of hanyou Naraku on your steps. Use the power of Tenseiga wisely, pup, believe on it because it is for your own good." Megumi said slowly, pulling her hand out of the elaborate kimono and brushing young Sesshoumaru's cheek gently.

Young Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at the rather cryptic message, but nonetheless he nodded. "I will keep that in mind." He enjoyed the gentle touch, letting the sharp deadly claw brushed at his neck.

"And don't hesistate to ask for my power, it's the only thing I can give you now." Megumi continued, the seriousity could be heard from her soft voice.

"No, you already give me enough, Haha-ue. And yourself, beware of Naraku and his underlings. Until next time." Young Sesshoumaru nodded, enjoying his mother's gentle touch for a few more seconds, before finally pulling away and walking back toward the others who waited at the end of the ladders. He didn't look back.

_They will meet again someday._

"Take care of yourself, pup." Megumi murmured low, watching her only son vanished into the blue and white clouds in minutes.

.

.

"I think I need to take my leave now, my friends." They just barely reached the land when Makoto said those words.

"Eh...? You're leaving already, Makoto-sama?" Kagome asked as she picked Rin down from Ah-Un's back, dissapointment in her tone. She had grown to like the purple haired Taiyoukai now.

"Aww...we'll miss you!" Shippou murmured. "Right, Rin?" He asked to the little girl now standing beside him, who simply nodded. She still seemed tired, but otherwise fine.

"Feh! Finally...it's time!" Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "I'm beginning to wonder when do you go to work your lordy stuffs here."

"Inuyasha! Be more nice to our guest!" Sango snapped back, but Miroku held her hand, calmed her temper.

"Should I prepare your transportation, my Lord?" Jaken humbly asked.

Ignoring the commotion on the group, young Sesshoumaru stepped closer and stared at his long-time friend and ally. "You've accomplished what you need to do here. And for that, this Sesshoumaru is grateful, Makoto."

The purple haired Taiyoukai laughed, clasping young Sesshoumaru's shoulder in friendly manner. "It's alright. I have a great time so far. I hope you'll be back to your right age soon, my friend. Your land certainly needs you." And he turned to see the rest of the group, "And thank you for your acceptance, you all. I hope we can cross path again someday. And no, Jaken, I can go back on myself."

The group nodded again, a small smile on each their faces. The Taiyoukai of the Northern Land was a friendly and helping one. In the days they had the journey together, not once the purple-haired Taiyoukai flaunted at the difference status and power between them. He joked with Miroku and Kagome, listened to Sango's tale of hunting escapades, played with Rin and Shippou, and –of course- pissed off Inuyasha and young Sesshoumaru.

Overall, the group liked him. It was clear that the purple haired youkai already accomplished his goal – something to do with discussing some kind of political things with the still younger Sesshoumaru (and surprisingly, Jaken), but the group didn't dare to ask them what. They respect that. If it was important for them, young Sesshoumaru would let them know, they knew that much at least.

In seconds, a blue-white clouds –like the ones young Sesshoumaru had- appeared under Makoto's feet, circling around him before taking him away into the sky. "I will wait for your decision in my Palace, my friend."

And with that last word, Makoto vanished from the sight, leaving them to stare at the beautiful empty blue sky.

"Huh? What does he mean, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, staring at his younger half-brother curiously. "You've got something to tell us?"

Young Sesshoumaru wanted to answer, when suddenly his knees buckled and he felt down, kneeling on the floor as his entire being trembled slowly. He hissed as a new _familiar _pain appeared from his feet, spreading into his thighs, then stomach.

_It's happening again..._

"Get away from me..." He barely let those words escaped from his lips when a sudden surge of pain attacked his brain. The headache was stronger than he imagined as flash of new memories forcedly entered his mind. He could only gasp as the images filled his head when the bones of his body regrowned and restructured themselves. It was painfully oppressive.

-_Pain-Breathe-Pain-Pain-Pain-_

"_We must win over this battle son. Too much lifes has been sacrified because of this."_

"_I understand, Chichi-ue."_

"What the-Sesshoumaru!"

_-Pain-Breathe-Pain-Flash of Light- _

"_You work too hard, pup. I haven't seen you rest since two nights ago."_

"_You don't need to worry over this Sesshoumaru." _

"Sesshoumaru-kun! What's wrong?"

"_Shikon no tama? What is that?"_

The tremble grew violent as a bright reddish-pink light engulfed the entire body of the kneeling young inu-youkai.

"_Get me as much as info as you can."_

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you alright?"

And Inuyasha knew when his younger half-brother roared into the sky, red eyes opened wide as fangs and claws lengthened on his person. "AAArrrrgggghhhh...!"

"SHIT! HE'S CHANGING AGAIN!"

.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N :

Yes yes... this's more a filler chapter... but...he changes again! Yay! Now hopefully we can have some more serious and sexier Sesshoumaru... LOL. Please review! The more reviews I get...the faster I can finish the next chapters... –hint hint-

**Question for you all : Who should be paired with Inuyasha in this fic? State your choice and reason, pretty please? I'm brainstorming here... Thank you! **

_Izky_


	16. News from blueiceland, the Author

**Indonesia, July 27th, 2012**

**Dear all,**

**Since my last update on 2011, I've received many emails and reviews asking for updates of my stories. I'm very very sorry that I haven't had any chances to respond to all of you, awesome and loyal readers (and beta-readers) that still follow and enjoy my badly written (in grammar aspect, sorry) fanfics.**

**Through this, I'd like to tell you that I'm afraid that I can't give you a definite answer regarding my fics status. As you knew (or just know now), I've graduated as a doctor since last 2010 and been working and preparing for my next education. And on last June, I passed my residency selection exam and I'll begin my Specialis Training Program as Pulmonologist in University of Indonesia this August. My usual hectic days would be more hectic by now, and of course - busy real life is a hell for growing muses and writing fics as we all realize :(**

**Because of that, I'll need to take a TEMPORARY break from writing fics from all fandoms, either Naruto, FF, Inuyasha, and others. I won't say PERMANENT break because I've grown up with these fandoms and maybe my muse will be back in time. Pray for me please.**

**Thank you for all of you who still follow and wait for the continuation of these stories. And for my beta-readers (or my EX-ones, I suppose), I'm very sorry to make you all wait for me. I really thank you for all your hard works till now.**

**I deeply apologize that I can't keep up with all of your expectations and eager responses and opinions. My only hope is you still like, love and enjoy these stories even when the author is a complete moron who can't manage her time in real life and fandom. Thank you for your kind attention, guys. :) **

**Sincerely yours,**

**blueiceland (or Izky, MD)**

**A pulmonologist wanna-be**


End file.
